Mend my Heart
by shikigami-kun
Summary: AU. While visiting his sister, Ran finds someone else that needs his help. Just when you thought things were getting better... Shounenai. rating may change eventually. Please R&R! Sorry for the delay!
1. Dark Slumber

Title: Mend my Heart

Author: shikigami-kun/Arldetta

Disclaimers: I don't own Weiss. I make no money off of this. It has been written for the pure enjoyment of putting our fave bishounen through heck and back to satisfy our twisted needs. :P

Summary: AU. While visiting his sister, Ran discovers someone else who needs his help. Shounen-ai.

Author's note: I know I'm not finished with my other fic, but I tend to bite off more than I can chew. Anyway, like I said, this is AU and as much as I enjoy the premise, I would really like to know what you all think. This will probably be OOC to a point since circumstances are different. Well, enough blabbering, please read and I'll catch you at the end of the chap. ;)

-------------------------

Awareness came abruptly when he instinctively jerked awake. For a moment he was horribly disorientated. Slowly, he realized what happened. He was sitting in a hard uncomfortable chair, that he has become used to over the past several months. His head had been propped up by his hand and that elbow was resting on his knee. In his sleep filled moments, his elbow must have slipped and he found himself awake again.

Yawning deeply, he took in his surroundings. Even with his eyes closed, he could tell you every single detail about the room. The room was not made for long term residents, however it seemed that that was exactly what they were. And they weren't the only ones. The entire wing was filled with permanent occupants, very few were ever privileged enough to leave. Not because they didn't want to but because most weren't even aware they were even there.

The soft hiss of air and the constant beeping at least let the rest of the world know the girl was still alive. But that was all. Staring at the young woman lying motionless on the bed, Ran Fujimiya sighed wearily. It had been over six months since the accident and still no signs of improvement. Yet he just couldn't give up the hope that someday somehow his sister would open her eyes once more and take hold of life. Seeing her like this was already far more torturous than he could ever have imagined.

_Dear imouto, please come back to me. I don't want to be alone any more. With mom and dad gone and you like this the world has become a different place. Distant and uninviting. _Another sigh escaped him. Most of his days had been spent standing vigil over the young girl and not once has there been any indication that their situation would change. Standing up, he stretched his stiff muscles. His awkward position and unforgiving chair left a dull ache throughout his body.

Carefully, he made his way over to the window and stared out. He didn't really need to look at her, he had long since memorized the rhythmic sounds that emitted from the various machinery. If there ever was a change he would easily be able to tell from the noise before seeing it happen. For a long time, he stood there, staring out at the roof of the adjacent wing. Lost and empty.

He didn't know what brought him back to the world once more but he glanced down at his watch. Normal visiting hours were already over but the Nurses didn't bother him too much. He never caused them any trouble so they let him stay longer than he should. He just had to be out before midnight. Not bothering to turn around, he resumed his one sided internal conversation. _I was able to recover some things from the house. After the fire was out and they finished their investigation I was permitted to rummage through the remains. I have a couple of boxes of your stuff, I wasn't exactly sure what was more important to you than others but I took anything that looked salvageable._

_I found dad's katana, Aya. And I've started taking lessons again. I'm going to find them. Find out who did this to us and make them pay. I know what you'd say. You'd tell me that, vengeance only begets a vicious cycle of further vengeance.1 But what else am I supposed to do? What purpose does my life have now that everything is gone? If vengeance is all I have left then I will embrace it with every fiber of my being. _

_Don't be sad imouto. I've changed. I'm no longer the Ran you used to know. I don't know what you would think of the new me. And as much as I want you awake and by my side, I hope you can forgive me the monster that I've become. I've forsaken emotions. They're just too risky. My heart has grown cold and hollow. I'm hoping that when I've finally found my revenge and you're awake again, that I'll be able to open back up again. If not, I hope I like the beast I've become. _

_Either way, as long as you return and are able to live a peaceful happy life again I will be content. Heh, I can still hear you in my mind. A wispy vacant echo of your voice. You think that I deserve happiness as well? I don't know. I can't say for certain that every person on this world will find happiness one day. Some are privileged to find it early and keep it their whole lives. And then there are those who will never find it no matter how hard they look and work for it. I have a feeling that I'll be one of the unfortunate ones. But it's ok. I accepted my fate a while ago. _

The young man pinched the bridge of his nose. A mild headache coming on from his silent musings. _I'm sorry, Aya. I want to stay so I don't miss that faint glimmer of a chance that you might wake up, but I'm very tired. I think I should probably go, but I'll be back first thing in the morning. I promise._ Finally, he turned back to her. He walked up to the side of the bed and stared down at that sweet face. Unconsciously he reached down and brushed away some of the dark brown bangs away. At last, he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. Ran grabbed his jacket as he walked out of the room.

His steps sluggish, not really bothering to watch where he was going. He passed the nurses station to find it empty. The two on duty were probably making rounds or on break. Good. He wouldn't have to deal with them at least, not like they really bothered him. But he hated their indifferent looks. About five rooms later, he stopped. He could have sworn he heard a noise in the typically silent ward. Curious, he looked around searching for the source.

He heard it again. A soft grunt as if someone was in pain. Not really thinking, he headed for the open doorway from where the sound came. There were four beds in this room, all occupied. Glancing over them briefly, he noted that they were all of varying age. He wasn't exactly sure which one had made the sound so he stood in the doorway waiting. Heartbeats later he was rewarded with the sound again. His gaze immediately pinpointed the bed in the back corner.

Once again his body was on automatic and he was walking over to the young man in the last bed. As he drew near he was able to get a better look at the patient. The youth appeared to be a bit younger than himself, possibly about his imouto's age and that fact disturbed him. Yet another young life disrupted for some reason or another. Skin smooth and lightly tanned. A shock of deep chocolate bangs shadowed the closed eyes beneath. His heart skipped a beat, it was almost like looking at his imouto. Young and innocent, drifting on the seas of darkness.

However there was a difference (other than gender obviously.) While the sweet girl a few rooms down looked peaceful in her slumber, this young man's face was pinched and had a slight sheen.2 Another moan made it past barely parted lips. It looked as if he was in the throes of a nightmare. The sight itself enthralled him, but he had to wonder, _how do you wake someone from a nightmare when they're comatose? Perhaps, perhaps this young man _would_ wake up._ And that thought brought him more hope than he could imagine because it meant his sister could wake as well.

Silently, he urged the youth on, all the while watching and waiting. Whatever the young man was seeing it must have been frightening. His breaths came quicker and his head began to move from side to side. He looked like he was trying to fend someone off, but the struggle was feeble. Still, Ran was captivated. So drawn to the scene before him, he didn't even realize that he was standing at the boy's side, holding one hand in his and stroking the sweat-soaked bangs back with the other. Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard someone speaking and it took him several minutes to realize it was himself. "It's alright. You're safe now. Shhh." He babbled on without thinking.

The figure's motions were becoming a little more frantic now, desperate. Pained whimpers constantly escaped the youth. Then at the moment Ran thought he was finally going to break free of the night, of the never-ending darkness, the boy let out a short cry. Eyes that were previously closed popped open for an instant before closing again. Slipping back into a solid slumber, the troubled lines smoothed out and he was lost again to the darkness.

But Ran didn't notice anything else at the moment. He was transfixed on that brief glimmer of sparkling sea-kissed eyes. In that one instant he'd drown in those murky depths. The varying chaos of emotions that rolled in that gaze swept over him taking away his very breath. He didn't know how long he stood there until his trance was shattered by a harsh voice. "What are you doing there?"

One of the nurses must have finally returned and noticed the disturbance. She walked right up to them and immediately started checking his stats. Flustered, Ran hastily laid the hand he was still holding back down on the bed. "I-I... I heard something. No one was out there so I came to check." He stumbled over his words at first but soon recovered as the spell dissipated. And what he said had been the truth to a degree.

The nurse didn't say anything but gave him a cursory glance. She was still looking at the charts. They said nothing else until she finished. The question had been burning in his mind and he just had to know. "Is he... Will he wake up?"

For a moment, the nurse considered her answer then said, "Apparently, not tonight. Although I wouldn't be surprised if he did wake up sometime in the near future." She started jotting a few things down on a chart.

In a voice so small, he was surprised that it even came from his mouth, he asked, "Who is he?"

Glancing up, she smiled now that she knew everything was back to normal. "I think he was an athlete or something." She looked down at her chart again, "Hidaka Ken. For some reason I think there was some suspicion regarding his accident but I'm not entirely sure. I'm not really into sports."

With that she finished and left the room. Quietly, Ran followed behind. Muttering a quick bye, he headed back to his apartment. And for the first time in months, he left the hospital thinking about someone other than his sister.

------------------------------

1- My hubby and I are Gargoyles fans and this quote has always been one of out favourites!

2- I'm not a nurse or anything and I have no idea if comatose patients dream let alone have nightmares. But forgive me this once as I needed something to draw Ran's attention. Domo!

Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it. Now if you happened to like and want to see more please **_review_**!!!!! I love reviews and reviews have always been the bread and butter of muses. And my muses are starving!! I'll try and get the next chap up in a few days or so. Until next time, Danke!!!

Ari-kun :D


	2. Snippets of the Past

Wow, Thank you so much for the reviews!!! :D You've made me very happy!! :D I did want to ask one thing though, Would anyone be interested in **Beta-ing** for me? I'm having some trouble with a future chap as well as the next chap for my other fic _Devil's Playground_ and I would really like someone's opinion. I also have another AU in the works(which I may make YoKen ;) ) and would like someone's input on that too. If you are interested please review or e-mail me! Domo arigato gozaimasu!!

Invisible Fan – Thank you so much for all your wonderful comments. I also appreciated your comments on _Wasted Beauty_. I have a hard time with 1st person so I'm glad it turned out well. And I was afraid it was too cliché. -blush- Thanks again!! :D

westkitsune- Thank you very much! Yeah, I've become very fond of AU by now. I happen to enjoy toying with the different choices characters can make and seeing how the 'what ifs' turn out. As for the Assassin thing, well we'll see as this is prior to Weiss. Now don't go spoiling too much for yourself. You're heading in the right direction but it's not all there yet. ;P

mistymixwolf – It's always nice to know there are still Gargoyles fans out there. ;) Thanks!! :D

siberian-emerald – Well, that's definitely good to know. I was afraid someone already did it. –phew- I'm going to attempt sap, but I can't guarantee that it will be good sap. I'm not a sap writer, just hard core Angst!! :) -mwahahahahaha- Oh, uh, e-hem. Yeah. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!! :D

dark – Oh what a good reader you are!! :D You make me very happy!! Thanks for reviewing here and on my other fic. I really appreciate it!! :D I hope you enjoy this next chap! Ttfn. ;)

LadyK Na-No-Da – You betcha!! Mesa like Ran/Ken!! :D I've yet to see how I'm going to work the rest of the guys in, but I'll leave that up to the muse for now. ;) Thanks!! :D

NOW, On with the ficcy……

------------------------------

"Ohayo Fujimiya-san." The receptionist greeted cheerfully. He had become a regular and mostly all the reception staff knew him. They even had his visitor's pass ready, right on time for him. He was always punctual although for the first time in years he had woken up a little later than usual. He attributed that to the exhaustion he felt when he got home last night.

He replied respectfully then headed up to Aya's room. As he walked, his thoughts began to wander. He still didn't know how to deal with what happened yesterday. He had gone into that room out of curiosity and now he couldn't get the boy out of his thoughts. There was something about the youth that captivated him, he just didn't know what exactly. What he did know was that he had to stop worrying about the boy and think about his sister. She needed him and there was surely someone who was checking up on the kid.

Then why did he suddenly find himself standing in the doorway of that room again? Somewhere his mind must still be functioning because he never entered the room, just stood at a distance. His gaze automatically seeking out and finding the lithe form. The brunette seemed peaceful once more, no sound or movement simply deep in sleep. The room was silent except for the sound of the typical machinery. No visitors waited patiently. Just four comatose figures lay in the four beds. For a few more hesitant moments he lingered before turning away.

He was there for someone else. Nodding a greeting to the nurses on duty, he turned into the much smaller private room where his sister stayed. They were fortunate in one sense. Their father was a prominent figure in a bank and had accumulated a significant amount of money. Upon their deaths, Ran inherited the moderate wealth along with Aya. As the executor, he set up an account dedicated to paying for Aya's stay until she was able to leave. He only kept a small amount liquid to pay for his studio apartment.

Thus he commenced his vigil. At first there was only silence but after a while he began muttering softly to her, encouraging her to wake. Finally, he ran out of things to say. He sat for a time in the void of non-thought. Eventually, his stomach informed him that it was hungry. He glanced up at the clock and noticed that it wasn't yet time for lunch. So he decided that the vending machine in the waiting room down the hall would provide enough to satisfy until he was ready for lunch. Softly, he said, "I'll be right back."

He walked briskly down the hall and into the room. Ignoring the orderly who sat reading the paper, he went right up to the machine and selected a small bag of chips. He bent down to retrieve his change and the bag. Just as he was shoving the change in his pocket something caught his attention. On the table in front of the orderly, the rest of the paper was haphazardly strewn about. A small blurb on the side of one of the sections was the object of his curiosity. Leaning over he read, "Verdys found replacement for Hidaka. Page 6." He glanced up and noticed the heading of the section. "Sports."

For a moment, he didn't move. The overnight nurse had said that the boy's name was Ken Hidaka and that he was some sort of athlete. He wondered if this was referring to that boy. The sudden drive to find out more had him speaking before he knew it. "Pardon me, but may I look at this?"

The orderly looked up at him startled but soon smiled as he saw Ran. "Sure go ahead. Take whatever you want, I'm just about finished with it."

"Thank you, but this is all I wanted." Taking the paper, he hurried back to Aya's room. He checked on his sister briefly before settling into his chair and flipping to page 6. His eyes scanned the page and found what he was looking for.

_J-League Team Verdys(1) has finally named a permanent replacement for Hidaka._ The title of the article said. Eagerly, he read on. _The Verdys had been a no name team just over a year ago. Desperately trying to keep their team alive, the owner Hiro Makamura gambled on hiring a couple of young rookies. Fortunately enough the gamble paid off. The names Verdys and Hidaka suddenly rose through the ranks to become some of the most popular in the sport. Hidaka, dubbed _The Wall_, was one of the hottest Goalies in the league. His virtually impenetrable defense allowed the rest of the team to develop their game without worrying about the other team scoring. Soon they made it to the playoffs and managed to win the championship last year._

_The team was psyched and ready to prove to the world that it was not a chance happening. They had just made it into the playoffs for the second year in a row. However, their dreams were shattered when Hidaka was involved in an accident putting the young man in a coma. There are still some skeptics that question the accident and Hidaka's injuries but as far as the reports go, Hidaka's bike was struck by a drunk driver late one night. Since then the team had been floundering. Demoralized, Verdys could not retain their hold on the championship and were soon eliminated. Some held out the hope that Hidaka would recover and save the team once more, unfortunately that was not the case._

_Now that the season was over, Makamura was in the market for a replacement. Today they signed another young up and coming athlete to fill in the gap left by Hidaka's absence, Ashida Tachikawa. The team believes that Tachikawa will bring back some of the fire and are looking forward to reclaiming their title again next year. Next week, check out our exclusive spotlight on Tachikawa._

The article was brief but it was enough to whet his appetite. Nibbling at the tidbits of newfound information, an insatiable hunger filled him. He wanted to know more. No doubt he would have to research, but he was used to that. He had already been trying to research the man who had destroyed his family. How much more could it take to look up Ken Hidaka? Set in his resolve, he returned to the world around him.

Looking down at the sweet face of his sister, he began his inner monologue. _I've been coming to visit you daily for these past few months and never noticed anyone else. It never even occurred to me that there were others in this place that fate decided to turn her back on.. And yet, last night I found out that we're not alone in this. Of course the circumstances may differ but there are other innocents lost in the sea of Darkness._

_Yes, I'm referring to that boy, Ken. In a way he reminds me of you and I don't know exactly why. He's young, probably your age but that's all I can tell really. And yet, I find myself drawn to the innocence that surrounds him. It's the same feeling I get when I'm around you. Why is that? How can I get such a sense of someone when I have nothing to base it on? _

_But there was definitely something there. I stumbled upon him because he was lost in a nightmare. The nurse said it was a possibility that he would wake up. And do you know what, I was happy for him. I didn't even know his name and I was happy for him. I think it was because it gave me hope. If he could wake up then that means you could wake up too. And I so dearly want you back in my life. I'm so alone sometimes and I would give anything to have someone to talk to again. _

_Until then, I'm still looking for the bastard who ruined our lives. It gives me the purpose I need to go on every day. I've also decided to look into this Hidaka kid more. There's something about his story that intrigues me. But we'll see what happens later, I already have a lot that I'm doing. I have practice again this afternoon, but tomorrow I'll be with you all day. _

_Please, imouto, I need to know you're all right. Come back to me._

Once again his stomach protested the emptiness and he glanced over at the clock. He was ready for that lunch now. Getting up, he said his bye's to Aya and walked out. Passing by Hidaka's room, he stole a peek inside. The lights were off as no one was there other than the sleeping patrons. He wondered where the boy's friends and family were but shrugged it off for the moment.

Ran's day went by smoothly. He ate and returned to the Hospital after his lessons. He stayed with Aya the rest of the evening, his thoughts drifting back and forth. When he finally decided to return home, he stopped at Hidaka's doorway once more. He didn't linger too long but he began to wonder how this boy was able to break into his thoughts when the rest of the world meant nothing to him.

Once he got back home, he had a quick bite then went to his computer. Running a search he found a number of articles about the rising star. He printed a few of the more in depth stories and features out for him to read while at the Hospital tomorrow. As soon as the printer finished up the last page, Ran shut everything down and readied for bed. Before long he was sound asleep.

--------------------------

1- Now, I've read a couple of fics where this was the name of Ken's Soccer team. I cannot confirm this and if someone made it up, I apologize now for borrowing it without permission. Gomen!! If someone did make this up, please let me know and I will either change it or note you as the team creator.

On another side note, if you hadn't already guessed, I'm going with Anime Ken with the blue-green eyes rather than brown. Just thought I would mention that. ;)

Now I know you see that little button down there, and it's really calling to you to review. So why deny it? Go on it won't bite. ;) Ari-kun :D


	3. To light the beacon?

Wow, Thank you, thank you, thank you all soooooooo much for the reviews!! :D I'm just so happy!! I'm sorry this chap may not be much longer, but I'm planning that the next one will be. And hopefully by then I'll really have the story moving. Please keep those reviews coming as they are keeping my muse focused. ;) Oh, and just so you know, I punished that review button rather thoroughly. It should not be biting anyone else, forgive me for letting such a nasty bugger loose on my readers! :(

Invisible Fan – Thank you so much!! :D Yes, eventually they'll show up, just a little later in the fic. And it seems that Ran may just get that poke you were looking for. ;) Thanks!!

Mistymixwolf – Yeah, sorry about that button, I gave him a sound thrashing so he shouldn't do it again. ;) Thanks for reviewing!! -jumps for joy- :)

C - -whew- Considering that little bugger bit half my readers, I'm glad a few of you made it through unscathed. ;) Thank you thank you! My muse is pleasantly happy with the reviews and has managed another chappy. Sorry for length in advance, but I really do plan on having the next chap somewhat longer. :D Thanks again!! :D

LK – Oh, thank you, thank you!! I'm so happy this rocks. And yes, I can't wait until kenken wakes up either. I was hoping it would have happened by now but my muse had other plans. I hope you like it anyway. ;) Thanks again! :D (and I beat up that button for ya. ;) )

dark – Thank you very much!!! :D I hope you like this chap too. ;)

Ryia Jen Rowen – Oh good, I was worried about that. –whew- Yeah Ran/Ken fangirls!! Hehe, I should at least cheer them on considering I've only just become one recently myself. ;) Thanks again and I hope you like what I've done. :D

HeatherR – Oh wow, thank you so much. I love your fics! I wish the site wasn't so much of a pain sometimes, but at least we've got a place to go, ne? Anyway, I hope this wasn't too much of a let down, I'm still setting things up and you'll see what happens. Thanks for reviewing!! :D

DarkRoseBlood – Oh, wow, thank you very much!! And I know exactly what you mean! (Aya-chan can happily fall to the wayside as long as we get gorgeous, angsty bishis, ne? :D ) I hope you likey! :D

Now, on with the chap!!!

--------------------------------

By the time he finished his lunch, Ran learned a lot about Ken Hidaka. It was amazing what just a few articles could contain. First off, the boy was in fact two years younger than himself, just like Aya. But it surprised him to discover the background of such a popular athlete. Ken Hidaka was an orphan. Practically from day one, he had no one. No one to care for him or hold him or watch out for him. No one.

That in itself wasn't shocking, but perhaps is was Ran's and Aya's current situation that made this fact stand out in his mind. The boy, Ken, despite the lack of solid upbringing managed to grasp life with both hands and reach for the stars. Ran wondered if he could have done the same. But not only did Ken have the disadvantage of being alone, when he did live in a foster home he faced another setback. There had been a couple of mentions about some minor abuse but Ken would only reply that it was in the past and he had put it all behind him.

Apparently, Ken loved soccer - a _lot_. It was his refuge and he enjoyed the teamwork that most sports required. In one article Ken said that a team is just like an extended family. You don't always get along and you have to take the good times with the bad, but the joy of success is best shared with the ones who helped you achieve it.

Many people commented about his cheery disposition and the smile that could always be found on his face. At one point Ran wondered what that smile looked like. He hadn't printed out any pictures so he couldn't imagine how the brunette looked awake and smiling. Ken had a giving heart, that was obvious. He helped a number of charities and even volunteered at one of those 'Keep kids safe after school' kind of places teaching the kids how to play soccer. He was quite inspiring.

The last aspect of Ken's life that really left him wondering is the mention of a fellow teammate, Kase Kouichiro. Kase seemed to permeate Ken's life since the first day they met. Ken had been fostered and they met when they went to school. Since then they were constant companions. They shared everything, did everything, planned everything together. They both dreamed of going pro as they both loved soccer. Various quotes from either of the pair often boasted the others qualities and talents. One would say that they were inseparable.

_So where is he?_ The redhead questioned as he stood in the doorway to Ken's room again. Outside the clouds had blocked out the sun casting a dismal shadow on the occupants. Since he became aware of the youth's presence that night he had unconsciously made a point to look in on the athlete. Thus far he had not seen anyone in that room. At first he thought that Kase must have been involved with the accident as well. But after reading through the articles he knew that to be false.

In the stories following the incident, Kase had withdrawn from the shared spotlight and faded into the background. In an article from the day before on a Soccer Website, it had even went as far as to say that Kase was influential regarding the new goalie Tachikawa. _The accident was only two months ago, was it possible to move past the loss of a close friend so quickly?_ He just didn't understand why Kase was not by Ken's side.

Sighing, he shook his head and turned toward his imouto's room. He only managed to get two steps when he heard a noise from the room behind him. Immediately, he spun around and hurried inside. Moments later he was by Ken's side, looking down on the pinched features. The brunette was trapped in the nightmare again and Ran hoped that this time he would be able to wake from it.

The boy's breathing became erratic, soft moans escaped tight lips and he struggled vainly. Agonizingly slow, the nightmare progressed. Ran was vaguely aware of the nurse that had hurried in when she noticed the change in the soccer player's stats. Long minutes passed when Ken let out a choked cry then fell back silent once more. The pair waited a little longer before breaking the trance they were in. "Why didn't he wake? What's keeping him asleep?"

"I don't know," the nurse confessed. She began checking over the monitors and jotting things down on a chart. "He's closer to the surface but he just hasn't breached it yet. Maybe he's just waiting for the right encouragement." Finishing up her observations, she glanced over at the redhead and added, "You've been hovering by this room recently, are you a fan or something?"

Ran blinked forcing him to stop staring at that beautiful face. Confused by that thought for a moment, he shook his head to force his mind to understand her words. "No, I'm not really a sports fan."

Regarding him thoughtfully she asked, "If I may be so bold, this isn't your sister's room, so why are you here?" The young woman was not the same nurse that first night Ken had had his nightmare so she didn't know Ran was there too. As one of the daytime attendants, she was much more used to seeing Ran cloistered in his sister's room. To find him out was surprising in the least but to find him in another patient's room was beyond belief.

For a moment, Ran pondered. To be honest he wasn't exactly sure what had drawn him here. Yes, he heard a sound and maybe curiosity was a major factor but that was only part of it. Why was he here now? He responded with the logical answer, "He had a nightmare the other night. I was walking out when it happened. The other nurses weren't around at the time so I came instead."

"Got you curious then, huh?" She smirked knowingly. Ran merely shrugged. Replacing the chart she was about to return to her duties when she stopped.

"Nurse Kiki?" He hoped he remembered her name correctly. When she didn't correct him he went on, "May I ask you a few questions before you go?"

"Of course."

"How long ago was Hidaka-san admitted to this wing?"

"About six weeks ago."

"Have you ever seen anyone visit him?"

She thought about it for a moment and then frowned. "Now that you mention it, no I haven't. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering why none of his fiends or fans were not around, that's all." He tried his best to sound indifferent to the information while inside it had actually hurt him to know that no one cared for the boy.

Reticence followed while each one rummaged through their thoughts for something else to say. Kiki smiled softly yet Ran noticed the hint of sadness underlying it. "Maybe that's why he hasn't woken up yet." Confused, Ran cocked his head to the side as if to ask 'How so?' Taking a step back toward the bed, she obliged his curiosity, "He's lost. I've been in this wing a long time, I've seen it all. But I can tell you one thing, only those with a strong will to live manage to find their way back out of the darkness without someone to guide them. If I recall correctly, I mentioned this to you once before when your sister was brought in."

Nodding, he did remember what she said. "In an ocean of night, one must light the beacon so that the lost soul may find its way home again." It was rather poetic which is why it stuck with him. There was a time long ago when Ran would sit up late and read poetry to his sister before bed. She constantly nagged him for it and secretly he enjoyed it as well.

Her smile broadened. "Without a voice to guide him, he's floundering just off shore. At this point it can go one of two ways. He'll find the will to keep struggling and surface on his own. Or he'll drift back into the night never to surface again." The corners of her mouth shifted into a frown. "I've seen it happen before." This time when she turned and left, Ran didn't stop her. His mind already a million miles away.

Was she asking him to help Hidaka in her own subtle way? But what right did he have to stay there? He didn't even really know the boy. Yes, he has information on the brunette but he doesn't actually _know_ him. A friend or even a fan would better serve the soccer player than he would. Sighing, he turned and went back to his imouto. This time, when he left he didn't stop at Hidaka's room on the way out.

---------------------

So it seems, Ran has a decision to make. I'm sure you all know what he will decide but he does have to deal with one thing first. Nothing too horrible but an obstacle none-the-less. I hope you enjoyed this chap, next one will really pick up the pace though. Can't wait!! :D

So don't forget to review!! I like REVIEWS!! My Muse **Loves** _REVIEWS!!!!!!_ Do you think this is an obvious enough hint? ;) I hope so, or else next time I'll just have to flat out beg. Lol. Thanks for reading!! :D

-Ari-kun :D


	4. Answers and Run ins

Thank you all so very much for the reviews!! You make shiki-kun happy!! :D You make muses happy too!!! :D Well, this chap should definitely a little longer for y'all, so I hope you like. ;)

dark – Thank you, thank you! I hope I don't disappoint. ;)

DarkRoseBlood - --hands DRB a tissue-- It's ok, everything will work out, you'll see. But the journey is half the fun, ne? LOL, I think you'll be pleased with this chap. At I hope you will. And thanks, I kinda liked the nurse's analogy too. ;) Tired? Can't think? Yeah that's true, Oh! You were talking about yourself. Hehe --rubs back of head sheepishly-- And yes, others will be making an appearance. Well, thanks for reading! :D

mistymixfox - ACK!! I've been glomped!!! O.o Well, that was interesting. Thanks!! :D

westkitsune – you may have to wait a bit longer for that ranken action, but I do hope to have some soon. ;) Just bare with me for a couple more chaps, I hope you'll be pleasantly surprised with what I have planned. ;)

7tsly – Thank you so very much! I'm glad you are enjoying it. :D

HeatherR – Yeah, you like it. Always happy to see people enjoying my work so much. :) And that obstacle isn't really all that big, he'll get over the hurdle –coughayacough- just read and see. ;) LOL, if only I could fix all mishaps on the web! Sometimes this sight can be so frustrating, but then make us all so happy when we can read and review. –sigh- Lovely Angst ficcys! :D :D :D Thanks again!! :D

tigermink – Well, I for one am glad you took a chance. :D Thank you so much for reading. I hope you like what I've done here. I do, mostly, but then again I'm an artist and I don't like anything I do anyways. Oh well. Thanks again! :D

The Chaotic Ones – OK!! :p And I love Ken too much to do that, never you fret!! ;) Thanks for reading!!! :D

Now, on with the fic!!! ENJOY!! :D

--------------------------

The next day Ran stayed away from Ken's room. He still had no idea what to do. The conversation with Nurse Kiki yesterday left him confused and unsure. He already had one person that needed him, should he ignore his family ties in favour of a stranger? Logically it seemed wrong, yet there was something whispering to him to reconsider his options.

At lunch he barely ate what he ordered. His mind was in such turmoil he just couldn't focus enough to do anything. Hours passed and finally he couldn't take it any more. Moving over to the door he slowly closed it giving his imouto and himself privacy. He returned to her side and carefully pulled one of her hands into his and up to his chest. "Aya, I don't know what to do," he began. "I've been here trying to bring you back to me and still you sleep. What can I do to bring you home? Are you even close or ready to wake up? Am I wasting my time? I don't mean to be asking all these questions at once but I can't help it. I feel so lost." The violet gaze disappeared under auburn lashes in a vain attempt to conceal the uncertainty within.

"I want to stay with you Aya but…." He swallowed hard. "There's that boy, he's…. They say he's close to waking up but he needs someone to guide him home. The nurse believes that I could do that for him. But I can't abandon you. What should I do?" Silence his only answer.

Somewhere deep within the whisperings of his heart, he could almost feel his sister's presence. He felt an understanding but not an answer. Opening his eyes once more, he stared at the peaceful face. A shaky hand stretched out and brushed away the chocolate bangs and for an instant his mind flashed an image of the soccer player across her face. So surprised by the moment, he took a sudden step backward. And then his thoughts began to comprehend. "I'll do whatever you want, you know I would, but are you sure this is it? I need to know that you are ok with this, show me, tell me, give me something so that I know that you will not be upset with me."

Standing there, Ran waited patiently for his imouto's blessing. And then he heard the sound of the door opening, it was slow and almost tentative but it startled him nonetheless. Quickly, his head snapped to see who had disturbed their privacy and to his amazement found no one. The door somehow creaked open on its own. Confusion swept over pale features and he turned back to the young girl. "Aya…?" And that's when he heard it.

"It's happening again, it seems worse this time." A nurse in the hall said urgently.

Not even realizing that he was moving, he flung open the door and looked at the two nurses. They glanced over at him puzzled but he ignored them when he heard that pained moan again. Automatically, his feet took him to that room and he was by the struggling brunette's side. The pained expression and the soundless cries set his pulse racing with worry. Tears broke free from tightly closed eyes. Immediately, he scooped up the boy's hand gentle comforts pouring out of him.

Painstakingly slow, the nightmare gradually passed and the soccer player fell back into a dreamless slumber. The nurses stood by awed. With the commotion over, the attendants went back to their duties leaving Ran alone with the patient. It would be another two hours before the redhead finally let go of the boy's hand. Clearing his throat, he said, "I have to go now, but I'll be back tomorrow." And with that he left for the night.

As he walked, he mentally called out to his sister, _Alright imouto, I can take a hint. I understand, you'll be waiting and I'll always check in on you but, he needs me now. I'll bring him home safely then I'll be able to help you home. I promise._

"Ohayo, Hidaka-san." Ran felt awkward as he pulled a chair up next to the brunette's bed. He had been trying to figure out where to start, what to do exactly. Now that he was here, he wondered if he was making a mistake. Clearing his throat, he pushed back his insecurities. "You don't know me but my name is Ran Fujimiya and I am going to try and help you." He sat for a moment expecting something but not sure what. He realized he was probably waiting for a response or acknowledgement of some sort and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I don't actually know what I'm doing. But Nurse Kiki and my sister both seem to think that I'll be able to help you somehow." He sat for another few minutes quietly. His nervousness causing him to fiddle with the object in his lap. Glancing down, he stared at the book and smiled. "You know, my sister is a wonderful person, you remind me of her for some reason. When we were young she used to have trouble getting to sleep. I think because she was so full of life that she couldn't calm her mind down enough to drift off." His brow furrowed briefly as he thought of her abnormally still form just a few rooms down.

"Yes, you two are very alike. She's actually two rooms away from us right now, also in the endless slumber just like you." He cleared his throat again, self-consciousness kicking in once more. "Anyway, as I was saying, she used to have trouble getting to sleep, so I used to read to her every night. It became a ritual for us. I guess focusing on my voice and words allowed her to forget everything else and sleep. I know you're already asleep but I was hoping that maybe hearing my voice would give you something to focus on in order to wake up. I know it sounds strange but it was the only thing I could think of to do for you.

"In one of the articles I read, it mentioned that your friend Kase had read soccer columns and news to you when you had a concussion. And as much as I would like to do that for you, I don't know if that would be a wise idea since the season is over and the only news right now is probably something you don't want to hear, so I've chosen a different subject. I hope you don't mind." With that Ran leaned back and opened the book to the first page and began reading the first poem inside.

They passed the next two weeks as such, with Ran reading and Ken sleeping. Of course, the nightmares the athlete suffered still came, gaining in frequency and fervor, but Ran patiently did his best to help the boy through them. On a couple of nights while the redhead was home, the nurses had a rough time soothing the troubled soul. The staff definitely noticed a difference in the youth despite Ran's own frustrations. He expected the boy to have woken up by now but he seemed no closer to surfacing than when he first discovered Ken.

Oh yes, Ran was definitely getting more and more flustered over the whole situation. Things were not progressing as he hoped and he was starting to feel like this was a complete waste of time. Currently, he was standing by the window looking out at a world distorted by the tiny rivers on the glass. His thoughts rained down just like the cascading water outside.

During the course of his new vigil, Ran had managed to download past interviews and clips of soccer games off the internet. He instantly knew why people were drawn to him. The young man had a charismatic smile that was contagious. In so many of his post game interviews he was laughing and smiling, even on the rare instances they lost. There was always a sparkle in those captivating sea-washed eyes he found so alluring that he couldn't stop staring at them. After that first glimpse what seemed like ages ago, Ran already found himself addicted to them. And he would give anything to see those luminous gems reflecting the light again.

Wearily, he expelled a deep breath. For some reason, he felt exhausted. Perhaps it was the weather or his situation or a culmination of things. Glancing at his watch, he decided that he should grab a bite to eat. The lunch rush should have tapered off by now. He slowly moved back to the brunette's side and muttered, "I'll be back in a little while."

He walked down the hall not really paying attention to anything around him. When he got to the stairwell he paused and looked at the door for a moment. Then turning his head he looked at the elevators. He stood there blankly looking back and forth between the two. And for the first time since he started coming to the hospital he chose the 'lazier' method. A soft ding announced the arrival of the lift and he stepped inside, grateful that it was empty. Pressing the button for the main level, he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

The foreign movement of the elevator descending made butterflies in his stomach. After it stopped, Ran took a minute to regain his equilibrium. The doors opened and he was about to step out when a figure pushed him back in. "Could you hold this for me please?" Bright blue eyes peeked over the flower arrangements he was struggling to hold. Not bothering to wait for an answer, he shoved one into Ran's unsuspecting arms. With a hand now free, the arrival selected a level and the doors promptly closed. "I hope you don't mind helping me. These things tend to get rather heavy after a while and this is my last delivery before lunch. You weren't in a rush were you? I'm sorry if you were, but I really needed the help." A bright smile lit up the young face.

Ran looked the kid over - and when we say kid, we mean kid - and couldn't imagine someone so small managing to carry anything at all. Resigned to his unofficial assistance, Ran remembered why he hated elevators. It meant he had to interact with other people. The boy took his silence for what it was, acquiescence. "It shouldn't take too long. All I have to do is drop these off at the nurses' station. Follow me," the kid said as soon as the doors opened again.

Following obediently, the redhead wondered what section of the hospital they were in at the moment. He heard the little blonde talk to the nurses at the desk. A moment later the flowers he was holding were taken from him and placed on the counter. "Thanks, I really appreciate you helping me." They were both heading back to the elevators now that their task was done. Alone again in the lift, they stood in silence for a moment when the younger boy's face suddenly beamed happily.

"Hey, are you going to lunch too? Cause if you are, I'd be happy to treat you as payment for helping me. I got a great tip earlier today and I would love some company too."

A little surprised by the offer, Ran shook his head. "No, that won't be necessary. I really didn't do anything."

"Of course you did. You helped me lug those arrangements up there. And I would feel a lot better if I could offer you something for putting you out." Ran was about to protest further but was denied. "You may as well accept. I'll have you know I'm as stubborn as a mule and I won't let you back out on me. The name's Omi."

The redhead blinked at the hand being thrust forward at him. He really didn't want to deal with anyone right now, but he could see the glint in the huge blue crystals that verified the boy's claim. Omi's bright and bubbly attitude struck something deep within him. If his sister were here, she would have met the boy's boisterous cheer grin for grin and immediately burst into conversation. But he wasn't like his sister. He kept more to himself.

But now there was an urge to be around someone who could talk up a storm and drown out the solitude he seemed to always be in nowadays. His time in the quiet rooms of both his imouto and Ken left him somewhat detached from the rest of the world. Perhaps spending time with another living being might be therapeutic considering his situation. Shaking his head slightly, he reached out to take the proffered hand. _I wish Aya was here._ His thoughts must have said something aloud because the next thing he heard was the youth again.

"Aya, huh?" The younger boy's head tilted to the side as he spoke as if contemplating something. "Well, pleased to meet you. I'll give you the choice, cafeteria food or brave the weather and go to a little restaurant down the block. What would you prefer?"

At first, Ran was going to correct the mistake, but the more he thought about it the more he decided against it. Since he was doing something that was more Aya-ish anyway, he may as well play the role. To a degree, after all he was still Ran deep down. Besides, what did it matter which name he used, he was probably never going to see the kid after this anyway, so let him believe what he wants. He answered blandly, "Cafeteria."

"Don't like the rain or don't want to leave?" Omi asked his new companion. When the redhead glared at him, he dropped the question. "Come on, I'm starving." They walked side by side to the hospital's meek eatery. Omi paid for the few items Ran picked out and they found a secluded table in the corner. As they sat, the blonde started up the conversation, "So are you here for yourself or someone else?"

Gauging his answer carefully, he said, "Someone else." He wasn't exactly sure who he was referring to but he had a slightly stronger urge to protect his sister's identity, especially since he's borrowing her name.

"Oh, I hope it's nothing too serious." When his newfound friend said nothing he frowned sensing the gravity of the situation. "Sorry. I often come to the hospital for deliveries. It's really sad to see so many people suffering needlessly. I wish I could help them all, but it's kinda hard, ya know?"

Ran nodded. He looked over at the youth, eyeing him warily. The kid seemed so light and carefree he wondered why the kid wasn't in school. Curiosity got the better of him and he was asking the question before he could stop himself. "So you are a delivery boy?"

Excited that the presumably silent young man chose to talk, Omi happily replied, "Yeah, I work at a little flower shop called Koneko no Sumu Ie. Ol' Momoe runs the shop mostly and I help her out whenever I can."

"Aren't you a little young?"

Omi blushed lightly. "I guess so, but it's all I have at the moment. And Momoe takes good care of me in return."

There was enigma here that intrigued the redhead. The boy referred to his guardian and boss by name but offered no other information. Once again, he found himself relinquishing to his curiosity. "Is she your grandmother?"

"Oh no. It's just I don't know who my parents are. Actually, I don't remember anything about my past, just that I was placed in her care."

Ran watched the blonde for a moment, who seemed to act as if the strange history he recounted was normal. Considering his own past, he wondered what he would have done had their roles been reversed. Ran knew he would want to find out, but the blonde seemed totally indifferent. "And you're ok with it?"

Omi Shrugged. "Not really, but like I said, there isn't much more I can do right now." There was something in his mannerisms that told Ran there was more to the story but wasn't about to pry any further. Everyone was entitled to their secrets. Changing topics again, Omi asked, "So this someone else, is it a relative or a friend or something?"

"Yes…..and no." He frowned at his own response. It's just how exactly does he explain to someone why he was there when he wasn't entirely certain of all of it.

Confused the younger boy wondered, "Well which is it, yes or no?"

Ran leaned back in his seat contemplating his answer. What exactly was Ken to him, Aya was obvious but the brunette wasn't. He was someone special. The corner of his mouth quirked up for a moment. "It's complicated," he finally spoke aloud.

"How can it be complicated? Did you have a fight or something and they were angry with you and then ended up here?" It was the only logical scenario Omi could come up with, even if it sounded cliché.

He shook his head once and picked up another bite of noodles. "No, nothing like that. It's just that, I know him, but he doesn't know me." God, he felt so foolish. His responses were cryptic, guarded and made little sense. Apparently, his young friend thought so too.

"You better elaborate because that makes no sense."

Sighing, Ran put the bite he was about to eat down and looked up at the crystal gaze. "He's in a coma. I stumbled upon him one day when I was leaving and have been visiting him ever since. They say he's close to waking up but I'm not sure any more." A hint of his earlier frustrations seeping into his voice.

"So you've never actually _met_ before?" Ran shook his head. "Wow, that's kinda cool. So how much do you know about this guy?" Omi never expected this but it was definitely fascinating, he just had to learn more.

"A lot actually," the redhead admitted. "He was once a rising star in soccer."

Now Omi was extremely curious, "Really?? What's his name?"

"Hidaka Ken." Ran watched the other's reaction wondering if he would recognize the name. He wasn't disappointed. The boy's sapphire eye widened at the name and a smile broke out on his face.

"No way, he was awesome. I heard about some accident a few months ago, so he's comatose now? That's horrible." Omi rattled on drifting into a thoughtful silence. They sat for a few minutes eating and mulling over their thoughts. Ran wasn't sure why he was discussing Ken with this stranger, but it felt good to share the experience with someone else. And it seemed that this kid might have been a fan of Ken's. That was good too because he knew now that there were still people out there that cared for the brunette on some level.

Omi did recall the incident. He wasn't a diehard sports fan, but he did enjoy watching some games. It was late one night and he was doing some research for his other job when he stumbled upon the news. The whole situation had struck him odd but he had other things to worry about at the time and couldn't look into it further. But his previous suspicions began to surface and he wondered what the redhead was getting out of this. Glancing up at his companion curiously, he inquired, "Were you a fan?"

"No."

"Then why do you visit him?"

Ran sensed that the blonde was more than just curious about his purpose, so he decided that the truth might alleviate some of that cynicism. "A few weeks ago, he had a nightmare. The nurses think he might wake up soon. Normally, friends and family are around to encourage them, but he had no one. A nurse thought I might help, so I am."

For a moment, Omi considered the redhead thoughtfully. He decided that there was no lie in his words and Omi's smile returned. "That's really nice of you. Not many people would help out a stranger like that. I hope it works out. That way we can maybe find out the truth." He took another bite of his food.

But the comment gave Ran pause. He had some questions himself but the remark certainly sounded like there was more going on than he originally thought. "Truth? What do you mean?"

"Well, it was something I've been wanting to check into, just haven't had time. I've only been able to find a couple of articles that reference the accident but all of them have been rather vague, almost as if no one _has_ the details. And what I don't understand is why he would be out by himself that night. There was a huge party since they made it into the playoffs and he would have been with his teammates. If nothing else Kase." The end of Omi's chopsticks tapped his chin. One could almost see the wheels turning in the kid's head. "You said no one was with him? That's really strange."

Ran was surprised. He hadn't expected the blonde to know so much about Ken. And the points he made piqued his curiosity further. He was about to ask Omi a few questions but was abruptly cut off. "Oi, I'm late!" The youth spotted a clock on the wall then glanced down at his watch to confirm the time. "Listen, I have to get going but I really appreciate you hanging out with me. Maybe we'll bump into each other again. Good luck, Aya. Thanks!" Quickly, the kid gathered his stuff and ran out of the café, waving bye behind him.

Stunned, the redhead could only sit there. He finished his meal in silence, lost in thought. Afterward, he went back up to Ken's room to continue his vigil.

------------------------

Alrighty folks, that's it for this exciting episode of MMH. ;) I really do hope you like it. And I would definitely like to thank my wonderful and beautiful beta **Invisible Fan** for all her help!! :D Thank You! Thank You! :D

Now, I do have one question for you all. I have a couple of plot bunnies but right now my farm is just too over run. Do you have any suggestions of where I might be able to post them so that they can get adopted by wonderful writers who have the time to nurture and develop them? I even have a prologue written for one if anyone's interested, you can check it out here: www. arldetta. com/ WebworkPB.htm (take out spaces please.) It's another AU with a Weiss/Schwartz mix. ;) Let me know if you are interested. I would even go as far as co-writing but I don't have the stamina anymore to work on more than 5 fics at a time. Tehe, Guess I'm getting too old. Oh well. Let me know!! THANK YOU!!

And lastly, --eh-hem-- REVIEW!!!!!!!!! I just can't say that word enough! **_REVIEW!!_** Please? I beg you? Love ya forever if ya do. ;) UNC (until next chap. :D )

Ari-kun :D


	5. Flowers and gifts

Greetings, minna-san!! :D I have another chap done finally. Sorry it took so long. I was hoping to have it up by Christmas but got caught up with family and such and couldn't get to it. I know it's a few days late, but I hope everyone had a great holiday this year! Hopefully the nest chap won't take so long. Oh, and stay tuned at the end, I hear there's a review button at the end of this chapter. ;D Thanks for reading!!!

Ryia Jen Rowen – I'm glad you are enjoying it. And thank my wonderful Beta, Invisible Fan for suggesting I bring in the others first. Although, this was kinda what I had in mind, I wasn't sure exactly when I should have them meet. And since this is AU, I had to figure out some way to have the whole Aya/Ran thing. Ran may still be out for revenge it's a little different from cannon. To be honest, my original plan was that Ken would be awake by chap 2, obviously that didn't happen. We'll just see how this muse works things out. ;) Thanks again!!

Dark – tehee, my Star Wars fans kinda dubbed me both the Queen of Angst AND the Cliffhanger Queen. :8D I'm just breaking you guys in nice since I'm still not 100 on the chars yet. I suggest you get used to them, as I get more comfortable, you'll be seeing a lot more. >:) Mwahahahahaa – ha – ha. Ehem, sorry. :8)

Burned Vamp – Thanks for the appearance!! I'm updating so don't forget to keep encouraging the muse!!! :D

Evelyn – I'm so happy you like it. I hope to continue to entice you. ;) Thanks!! :D

Moon without a Sun – Thank you very much!! :D RanKen is probably my favourite pairing although, I'm happy with generally any pair, as long as one of them is Ken. ;) I know, I know, I wanted Ken awake too but believe me this will turn out better this way. Just wait and see. (well, I hope so any way. –crosses fingers- ) Thanks again for reading!!! As my Angel says, It makes me happy. ;D

HeatherR – Oh, I'm happy it wasn't all too corny. I sometimes fear that certain parts are too predictable or incredibly corny. I'm generally not one for sap, so this is all still new to me. :8) Yeah, I rather liked Omi's spazzy upbeat kind of entrance too. I thought it suited him well. Yeah, something like that. Um, aren't you supposed to like work at work?? LOL, that's like the pot calling the kettle black, or however the saying goes. I do most of my writing at work. Shhh, don't tell anyone. ;) And thanks, that was very sweet of you. :D And it really makes my muses overjoyed to know that their handy work has made others happy. And don't worry, you're not alone. I will do the same thing be it work, home or wherever. ;)

Ravyn-09 – Thanks!! Oh, I totally agree. Although it may not be as exciting at first, but I do hope you like what happens. :D

The Chaotic Ones – Thank you, thank you!! Don't worry, I do the same thing, although I fear looking like a baka gaijin more. ;) But you sometimes have to make mistakes to learn, ne? Anyway, yeah Omi's entrance was fun to write. Especially since he roped Ran into doing something he would normally never do. ;) I hope the answers to all those mysteriwes are forthcoming soon, sometimes I don't even know all the twists and turns my muse has planned. ;)

Raven's Light – Thanks!! :D No prob, just happy you reviewed at all!!! Thanks again!! I hope you enjoy this chap too. ;)

DarkRoseBlood – Thank you so much! Omi's generally cute. I just tried to keep up the image. ;) Oh, Ran won't be going anywhere, he's just too intrigued by the brunette to stop. And thank the heavens he is, or else I wouldn't have a story, ne? Yup, of course if we went by the original plan, Ken would have been awake in chap 2, but good advice from my wonderful Beta, Invisible Fan, and my muse kinda put that off for the moment. But hopefully soon. Thanks again!! :D

Now, don't forget about that review button at the end of the chap. Thanks for reading, now on with the chap!!! :D

----------------------

Three days later, Ran was once again standing staring out the window. Winter was coming and even in the light of day things began to look dreary. Over the past few days, Ran had been thinking about what Omi had said. He had already found the situation odd, but Omi's last remarks plagued him. Now, the redhead was anxious for Ken to awaken. He had questions he wanted answers to and only Ken would be able to give them. It was getting close to lunch again when he heard a soft knock on the doorway. Curious, he turned around.

"Hey, Aya," the petite figure began shyly, "I hope you don't mind, I thought I might stop by and check on you two."

The dim lighting of the room hid the moment of confusion on the redhead's face before he remembered that the boy thought _he_ was Aya. He just shrugged in response. Omi walked in to stand at the end of Ken's bed. Ran also took a step forward, noticing the small arrangement in the boy's arms. He inquired, "Delivery?"

Blushing, the boy's bright blue eyes flicked up at Ran, an awkward smirk on his face. "Yes and no. This is for Ken." He held up the arrangement for the other to see.

Intrigued now, the older boy asked, "Really? Who is it from?"

"Me." The blush deepened. "Well, I was thinking that he's an athlete, ya know. And since he was always outside before during spring and summer the smell of the flowers may help him. I even put some grass in the arrangement." Omi shifted uncomfortably under the critical gaze of violet eyes, nibbling at his bottom lip. He looked back down at the colourful arrangement to review his handiwork. This was probably the fifth one he's ever done, ol' Momoe usually created them and he just delivered them. But he had been trying to learn and he hoped it turned out well.

Ran looked down at the bright multi-coloured array. "I'm sure he would love it," he said as he took it from the younger boy. Omi's smile returned full force at the compliment. He placed the flowers on a table right next to Ken's bed. There he stood and gazed down at the brunette sadly. It would be a month soon, since he first found Ken. And he was losing hope.

"Has there been any changes?" Omi asked anxiously behind him.

Ran just shook his head. "Nothing other than the frequency of his nightmares."

"More often?"

Ran nodded. They stood in silence for long minutes before the petite blonde spoke again, his voice soft and thoughtful. "I wonder…," the redhead turned to regard him before Omi continued, "what he's dreaming about."

"I don't know. But…." His voice trailed off, brow furrowing and a frown on his lips. Thoughts drifting back to no more than a few hours ago, when the slumbering figure was once again trapped in the terror behind closed eyes. It was one of the questions Ran himself had wanted answered. _Wake up, Ken. Please wake up. I want to help you, I think even Omi wants to help. But we can't unless you wake up._

"But what?" The curious voice pulled him from his thoughts.

Clearing his throat, he answered, "I think they cause him… pain."

"Pain?"

"Yes, he's often crying out. And the sound is like one who is in pain."

"I wonder what could have caused it." A brief reprieve while they contemplated the cause. Finally Omi offered, "Do you think that it could be memories?"

The redhead shrugged, "It's possible, but we'll never know for certain unless Ken tells us."

Lost again in thought, a comfortable silence filled the room. Minutes passed quietly. The brunette lay motionless on the bed and the others continued to stare down at him. While they stood, Omi heard a slight variation in the soft beeps on a monitor. His eyes quickly looked the system over but he couldn't make out what they were all monitoring. But just as quickly it evened back out. Still, it gave him a moment of hope and he had to ask, "Do you think he'll wake up soon?"

Ran wasn't even fazed by the flux, in fact he completely ignored it. He'd been around too often to realize that they did occur but did not guarantee revival. Arms crossed in front of his chest, his violet gaze locked on the lithe form, he answered solemnly, "I honestly don't know. One of the nurses said earlier today that his brain waves are fluctuating more readily and it's just a matter of time. But it's been like that for a few days now."

Omi thought about this for a moment, then glanced down at his watch, "Hey did you want to get something to eat? I'm on lunch now and maybe we can talk some more?"

Scarlet bangs shook lightly in response. "No thanks. I want to be here in case there are any changes."

"That's alright," Omi shrugged, "I probably wouldn't be able to stay long anyway." As he took a step back, he felt something brush against his leg. Glancing down he saw his courier bag and remembered something else he wanted to give the redhead. "Oh, I almost forgot," he said as he reached inside to retrieve the item, "I have a _friend_ who's got a contact in Broadcasting. I asked around and he was able to get me this." He handed the videotape to a very perplexed Ran. "It's Ken's last game. But it's the uncut version, so to speak, since it even shows stuff that happened during commercials. There's also all the footage of a pre and post game interview. He even included the news report about the accident. I thought you might want a copy, so I made you one."

He didn't know what to say. It confirmed his suspicion that Omi did want to help, but he never expected the kid to go this far. Finally, he found his voice and managed a quiet, "Thank you."

"No problem. I'll try and stop by later this week. Hopefully, there'll be good news then. See you later!" Waving as he walked out, Omi left.

Ran watched the boy go and then turned his gaze back down to the tape in his hands. He didn't know exactly how long he stood like that, but the desire to see the brunette awake soon consumed him. Without speaking he headed for his sister's room, closing the door behind him. One of the benefits of having a private room was a small TV and VCR up in the corner. He glanced at his sister apologetically. "Hey Aya, I have something. That kid I mentioned the other day with the flowers, he gave me a tape. It's of Ken. I have to watch it, even if only for a few moments. And I thought you might want to see who it was that I'm helping."

He pushed the tape into the machine and turned on the TV. Putting the volume at a minimum level, he waited anxiously. Not that he hadn't seen Ken before. He'd downloaded a number of quick interviews and TV spots for endorsements, but nothing as extensive as this. And he was looking forward to seeing the brunette in action.

A blue screen lit up the monitor for a few moments, then jerked into an image of a man holding a microphone in some hallway, "Are we on?" A voice off screen mumbled a reply. "Ok, Hidaka-san should be here any moment. How's this location? Enough light?" Another mumbled answer could barely be heard. "Good." There was a pause while the man waited. His gaze caught sight of something behind the cameraman and his eyes brightened. "Oi, Hidaka-san!"

"_Fujikawa-san_," a young voice mimicked sarcastically, "I thought I told you before to call me Ken."

"That wouldn't be professional of me while I'm working." Ken finally came into view and shook hands with the man. A smile that held the sun itself on his face. "But later at the victory celebration, I'll keep that in mind."

"Aa, wouldn't miss it for the world," the brunette laughed. A grunt beside the cameraman dimmed that grin for a moment as he looked at the source. The expression was guarded and fleeting before resuming its previous cheer. "I'll hold you to that," he teased the reporter.

"So you're confident that you'll make it into the play-offs?" The question was asked innocently enough, but there was something in the sea-kissed eyes that looked almost pained.

That gaze sharpened, eyes moving to glance at the figure off screen. "Of course, why wouldn't we?" There was a hard edge to that declaration that wasn't there before as if he were challenging someone to doubt that.

"Good, good. I put a little something down before on it." The man smiled but was abruptly distracted when the cameraman said something so he missed the horrified look on Hidaka's face before it was subsequently squashed. But Ran hadn't. The aquamarine gems flickered once more to his anonymous companion. "They're almost ready for us. One more minute. We'll keep this brief, I know you need to finish getting ready before the game." '30 seconds' someone announced. Both men hurriedly straitened their outfits and mentally prepared for the interview. A countdown then silence. Two smiles graced their features. Fujikawa nodded. "Domo, Ohashi-san. I'm here now with Verdys Goalie, Ken Hidaka." He turned to regard the youth. "Hidaka-san, this is a big game for you isn't it?"

"You bet!" That enthusiastic spunk Ran had seen in other interviews glimmered through. "We've worked really hard to get here. We're here to prove that we can make it to the finals and retain our title."

"Your opponents tonight have been your biggest rivals this year, what do you have to say to them."

"We've busted our butts to get here. We're going to win. We deserve it and nothing they or anyone else can say or do will stop us." But Ken was no longer looking at the camera but at that unseen companion. The hard edge had returned but was gone by the time the next question was asked.

However, Ran had stopped listening. Vaguely, he was aware of the interview carrying on. There was just something in previous interaction before the official discussion and the harshness of the statement now that struck the redhead. He just couldn't place why it bothered him so much. There was something there. Something that eluded him. It was like right after you take a hot shower and the mirror's all steamed up. You can see a hazy reflection and even after the first wipe the image isn't clear.

He felt like he had just made that first swipe. There were facts that were visible but he couldn't see the whole picture to figure out what it all meant. He heard the shouts of the crowd and realized that the game was about to start. Reaching up he stopped the tape. His desire to just watch a vibrant Ken had dissipated in light of the new mystery he faced.

Slowly, he walked back over to Ken's room and found himself back at the brunette's side. "What happened that night, Ken? How did you end up here?" The video had only served to painfully remind the redhead how different the Ken on tape and the Ken in front of him were. The contrast so drastic it left a stabbing ache in his heart.

He wanted to know, wanted to understand how one so young and happy could be reduced to an endless slumber. An image of living death. It frustrated him to no end. He needed to do something - anything - to release some of his penned up emotions. And before he realized it he was fussing with the arrangement Omi had brought. Not that he knew what he was doing, just that he thought one flower may look better in a different spot. The entire act was subconscious. But it didn't stop there. Amazingly enough, when he realized what he was doing he found the task soothing. Although it still didn't totally dissipate his aggravation. When he removed one of the flowers near the back, something fell onto the table.

Curious, he picked it up and noticed it was a small envelope with Ken's and Aya's name on it. Flipping it over, he pulled out the little card inside and read, "Ken, I hope you wake up soon. You have a lot of fans out there who care about you. So please hurry up! Aya, this is for you too. I included a couple of flowers that are for luck. If you ever need to talk, I'm here. You can reach me at the Koneko. See ya - Omi Tsukiyono" He looked at the envelope again and noticed the name, address and phone number printed along the edges.

He stood there debating on whether or not he should call the kid. He wasn't one to open up suddenly to anyone let alone someone he only met twice. But the more he thought about it, he realized that he didn't have to pour his heart out. The kid was resourceful, if he wanted to unravel the mystery surrounding the brunette he would need help. Perhaps, the blonde would be his key to unlocking the secrets.

Slowly, he reached into his pocket to retrieve his cell phone. He only got the stupid thing so the hospital staff could always reach him should there be any changes to his imouto, which also now included Ken. He stared at it for another long moment a little uncertain. His gaze drifted over to the slumbering figure next to him. The expression under chocolate bangs was blank, but his mind saw flickers of other images. Many included a smiling happy Ken, a few were more thoughtful but it was the more recent looks of pain that danced in his eyes that solidified his decision. Without another thought, he stepped over to the window while he started dialing.

There was a brief pause while the call connected. Glancing at his watch he almost smacked himself when he realized that the kid probably wasn't back from lunch yet. After the third ring he was about to hang up when he heard someone pick up, "Mo - ah - Thank you for calling Koneko no Sumu Ie, this is Omi, how may I help you?"(1)

"I wasn't sure you would be back yet," he mumbled suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Yoji?" Confusion evident in the boy's voice.

"Uh, no." Ran now felt rather awkward. "This is r-Aya from the hospital." He hoped that would be enough to clarify who it was. Apparently, it was.

"Oi!! Is Ken awake? Is he all right? Nothing's wrong, right?" The boy's chipper voice became overly enthusiastic with a hint of worry.

"No, he's still in the coma. Nothing's wrong." Clearing his throat, Ran mumbled his explanation. "I found your card. Thanks."

A soft chuckle of relief preceded his reply. "Hey, no problem. I meant it. And I'm really glad you called." Ran could hear the smile in the blonde's voice. "So, what's up?"

There was a pause while the redhead formulated his answer. He was curious about how much Omi knew or speculated but he didn't want to sound too eager. Cautiously, he finally said, "The tape you gave me, did you watch it?"

The previous mirth sobered quickly. "Yes, I kept a copy for myself. Did you watch it yet?"

"Not all of it, just the first interview."

"I'm guessing you felt something was off too?" The question was said more as a statement of fact. It was obvious then that Omi had picked up on the subtleties underlying the interview. Now he just had to probe the boy for more information.

"Aa, do you know who was with him?"

"My only guess would be Kase, but it just doesn't seem right. He just acted wrong for the two of them."

That was what Ran would have guessed too, but he couldn't be certain. Of course this meant that Omi was indeed a fan of Ken's or soccer to some extent. He had to have other material to base this presumption on. "Do you have more footage prior to this? Previous games, other interviews?"

"No, just other stuff I'd seen."

"Could your friend get us more?"

Omi shrugged even though the other couldn't see it. "I don't see why not." He thought for a moment and decided on a course of action, "Do you think you could meet me here tomorrow, say around 2?"(2)

"Why so late?"

Unconsciously, the blonde rubbed at the back of his head as he answered sheepishly, "He doesn't usually get up before noon, then he has to get ready before coming out."

"It takes him two hours to get ready?"

"Yeah, that's Yoji for you," he sighed, "I'm sure you'll understand once you meet him."

"What does he do for him to wake up so late?" Even if he himself was currently unemployed, he couldn't imagine getting up so late. He just had to know how someone could support himself keeping such odd hours.

"Well, he used to be a Private Detective, but he's more or less gotten out of the business." It was a hasty explanation, meant to give enough to satisfy curiosity while being completely vague. Ran got the impression there was something more going on here that he knew, but decided that's a mystery for a later time and ignored it. Omi continued, "So do you think you could make it?"

"I have practice tomorrow morning and then will be at the hospital afterwards. I should be able to leave for a bit as long as I'm not away too long."

"No problem. I'll see you then. Bye." Ran didn't even bother replying just ended the call. Hopefully tomorrow would yield even more information. For now, he decided to go back and finish the tape.

-----

(1) - Um, this is a habit from working in Customer Service for so long. I've been brainwashed to adhere to the common laws of Phone Rep Guidelines. :-S When you're in a business it's almost mandated that you greet by announcing where they called and your name. I figured that even a flower shop would do this. Normally, Omi would answer 'Moshi moshi' but corrected himself since he was working. Forgive me. -bows- -sheepish grin- At least he didn't say, "Is there anything else I can help you with?" and "Thank you for calling." at the end. All you phone reps out there know what I'm talking about. I share your pain. ;p

(2)- I debated putting 1400 here but wasn't entirely sure if they go by "military" time or regular time. I figured since this is a primarily English audience, you would know it was the afternoon. If not the context of the following sentences should have helped. Sorry for any confusion.

------------------

Hey look, there is a review button at the end of this chapter!! You know you want to click it, go on, you can do it. See, it wasn't that bad now was it?? Thanks!!! :D :D :D


	6. Play the Game

Sorry for the delay, but the muse took a quick break. But she's back so we can get this fic on the road!!

Raven's Light – Thank you soooo much!! I'm glad you liked it.

Lily – Thanks, I'm not one for sweet mushy romance so this is a test for me. I'm glad to know that people are enjoying it. :D

Marsupial – Thank you! Thank you! I'm not much for cutesy so hopefully that will continue throughout the rest of the story. ;) And I'm really happy to hear that this isn't like the others. With so many fics out there I've always had a fear of repetition. Yeah, I wanted some sense of realism in this fic, so I tried to make them all as human as possible. It's always a conscious effort not to mess up on the phone. The only saving grace of my job is that we have recorded greetings. ;) As long as you didn't kill anyone I know, then sure, you can be a florist/assassin anytime you want. :D

Heather R – Well, I finally got this chap done for you. ;) You'll have to see my comments at the end for the peeps in this chap. Very cute, Kase/case. Tehee. God I would give anything for Ken to wake up at this point. It's so close yet still so far away. Just need to get past a few more things and then we should be good. Thanks for reading! :D

Spawn of Hell – Thanks! And I hope you like how this turns out(even though that's still a ways away. ;) ) Mwahahahahaha. :D

DarkRoseBlood – Thanks. I'm glad you agree, because it will be for a few more chaps. Once a few more things come out, I think Kenken may be able to surface. ;) Yeah, but I just thought that would be something Omi would do. Oh and the tape-thingy isn't quite over yet. –waggles eyebrows- And I apologize in advance, just read my comment in the end about Yoji. :( Thanks for reading!! :D

Evelyn – Thanks, I hope you like. ;)

Elfgoddess00 – Thank you so much!! :D Well, I'm glad to know that I'm not totally off the mark. I kinda gathered a few things from the various anime and manga I follow. I'm hoping to actually go to Japan next year, but we'll see what happens. Thanks again! :D

Alright, now here you go. Thanks for your patience everyone. And the next few chaps shouldn't be too far behind. ;) Oh, and don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! I love reviews!!!!! PLEASE!!

_---_

_"And that's it for the first half of the game. Verdy's really at their peak today, right down to the last man."_

_"Of course, they want to win. Everyone we talked to before the game was confident that they were going to win."_

_"So was everyone in S-Pulse,(1) not that they're playing a bad game, I would even say they are virtually evenly matched. The offense on both sides really knows how to drive the ball. If you ask me, this is going to come down to the Goalies."_

_"Exactly, they seem to be getting the ball in the opponent's field repeatedly the only obstacle left is Hidaka and Sanada. Perhaps youth and quick reflexes are playing a factor here today since Sanada has already let two goals past him while Hidaka has continually locked them out. I can't wait to see what's going to happen in the second half."_

_"Me too, but for now we are going to take a break for our sponsors.__ Please stick around, we'll be giving you the halftime report right after the break."_

_"And commercial," another voice called out._

_The two announcers relaxed. "OK, so what have we got? Any rivalries brewing on the field? Do you think we can squeeze in a few interviews before the second half?"_

_"Oi, Fujikawa, do you think you can get your friend Hidaka over there to talk again?"_

_Cuts away to show the reporter from the first interview trying to keep out of the way in a busy hall.__ He glances in one direction, the camera follows his motion. Down the hall, a number of players are walking back to their locker room. Ken and Kase were walking side by side talking quietly, although for being on the winning side they didn't look as happy as the rest of their team. _

_Kase__ reaches out and touches Ken's shoulder subsequently stopping the younger man. Carefully, he turns the goalie, who ends up leaning on the wall looking a bit forlorn. His friend leans in closer and whispers something that only makes Ken frown a bit more. _

_One would assume the two were in some sort of bout if not for Kase's next motion. Raising one hand, he caresses the younger brunette's cheek with the back of his fingers. Hooded eyes turn up to look at the man and a small smile begins to form. To complete the tender moment, Kase hands Ken a bottle of water then soothingly cups the goalie's face in his palm. Ken seemed to melt into the gesture. Only managing to take a couple of gulps before another reporter approaches the pair from the other side, the brunette hands the bottle back to his friend. Noticing Ken's nod, Kase moves to stand behind him as they prepare for the interview. _

_The camera swung back to Fujikawa, he spoke into the mic, "Looks like I hesitated a moment too long. Get some stats and such in and I'll see if I can get him on the rebound."_

_The scene switched back to the booth where the other two announcers sat. They were about to come back from commercial and began to prepare._

---

Ran had been watching the tape for a while now and he had not seen anything else to warrant suspicion until now. The moment between the two friends in the hall took place in the span of 30 seconds but he had analyzed every moment of it carefully.

Sighing, he leaned back in the hard hospital chair pondering. Yet again the redhead wondered why Kase wasn't there supporting and encouraging his best friend to wake up. Especially after this odd exchange. Kase looked both frustrated and concerned but why? He hadn't played at all yet, named as a substitute rather than a player for the moment. And Ken was all high spirits when the game stopped, yet now he appeared withdrawn and there was a hint of worry there too.

_Why?_ Ran demanded. _Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?_ He had hundreds of questions he wanted answers to and half contained that damnable word. _Why?_ Ran Fujimiya was frustrated. Although there was another emotion that seemed to spark briefly while he watched the tape, while he watched Kase's fingers alight on smooth tanned skin earning a guarded smile. A pang of emotion he had never before felt - jealousy. And this only confused and frustrated the redhead further.

Deciding that mulling over things he had no answers for was pointless, he turned his attention back to the tape. The two announcers were babbling on about the various players and the history of the rivalry between the two teams. He frowned when he realized that he still had to sit through a whole other half. Despite his curiosity, he was not exactly looking forward to it. Ran appreciated many things in life before the incident; art, music, tradition, culture, amongst others. But one thing Ran knew he didn't care for was the monotony of sports. Virtually all sports could be broken down to the core as: two opposing sides must score against the other in some fashion or another. The number of players, the equipment, and the rules may vary but they are all the same in concept. (2)

Pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand and grabbing the remote in the other, Ran wanted to get to the post interview before he left. He had only made it a few minutes in when he hastily stopped and rewound.

---

_"..s coming out now. I'll try and snag Hidaka-san before they get back to the field." Fujikawa was moving through a now very crowded hall against the flow trying to weed his way back to Ken. Up ahead the constant companions could be seen, Ken radiating cheer, strength and confidence in his smile. The rest of his team seemed to drink it in and return it. Kase was also smiling but for some reason it looked forced. _

_The reporter had almost reached them when Ken swayed then stumbled. Kase was right there holding his friend up and steadying him. A couple of the people around him became suddenly concerned. "Ken! Hidaka-san! Hidaka!" Could be heard in the crowd. For a moment Ken remained in his friend's hold while he regained his equilibrium before finding his footing once more. _

_Fujikawa__ was now at their side and he asked quickly, "Hidaka-san, are you alright?"_

_"Yeah, I'm fine. I think the hall was too full. I get a bit claustrophobic." A bright blush spread over tanned features. Then he added, "And I told you to call me Ken."_

_The others relaxed immediately at the last comment. "Now I know you're fine. I guess I'll let you off for now but I expect to be the first to hear your victory speech, ok?"_

_"I wouldn't dream of disappointing you." They laughed. _

_Kase__ come up behind the brunette and urged softly, "We should go now." Ken nodded reluctantly._

_"I'll see you after the game, Tsuki." Then the two walked off._

_Turning back to the camera, Fujikawa said, "I'll get Hidaka later." He caught sight of someone out of the corner of his eye and smiled. "But I may be able to get Sanada for you, just get ready to cut me in." He hurried off to find S-Pulse's Goalie._

---

No longer interested, Ran fast-forwarded again. He sped through the brief interview as well as some more talk between the announcers prior to the re-start. Verdy's received the kick off since S-Pulse got it the first half. Everything seemed to be going fine. Verdy's pushed the ball into Shimizu's zone and the first few minutes were played there. After another indirect kickoff though, Ran saw something that surprised him. Two S-Pulse players charged into the Verdy's zone and managed to slip past their defense and headed straight for Hidaka. He was poised and ready but when Kuboyama passed the ball to Abe, the young kicker shot the ball passed a confused goalie.

S-Pulse had scored. Even with the video speeding by the shock was evident. All Ran knew was that Hidaka started to move a little too late and the ball flew past outstretched fingers. The stunned look on the brunette's face was enough to say that he did not expect to miss either. Ran rewound and watched it a few times before pressing on again. A little further into the game, Verdy's scored which kept them ahead by two. Ran didn't stop there, but he did just a few minutes later when S-Pulse yet again got one past the brunette. This time however, he moved too soon and the kicker was able to compensate.

A time out was called briefly and someone approached the goalie. Currently, Ken was bent over with his hands on his knees, seemingly catching his breath. An assistant referee also approached but did not intrude. Nothing could be heard of the conversation but Ran could guess. Even the announcers figured that they were asking Hidaka if he wanted to continue to play. At first Ken looked disappointed with what was happening, and who wouldn't in his place? But for a brief moment he almost looked horrified as he glanced at the sideline. Quickly, he shook his head and pulled himself up to his full height. The assistant ref ran off but soon returned with a fresh bottle of water.

Ran was scarcely listening to the two announcers' blather back and forth until something they said caught his attention. He soon focused on what they commented on while he continued to watch Hidaka.

_---_

_"Looks like_ _Kouichiro__ is itching to be put into the game."_

_"You can say that again. He's been named Hidaka's substitute for the past four games only managing some game time when Hidaka suffered from a mild concussion from a previous match."_

_"But it looks like Hidaka's going to keep playing. I sure hope he knows what he's doing."_

_"It would be a shame if his decision would end up costing them the match."_

_"And their chance into the playoffs."_

_"Verdy's is a very tight team, and I think that they will look out for their goalie. In other words, they are probably going to raise the stakes and make sure that ball never gets near Hidaka." _

_"I think you're right, we've seen them do it before during the game between Cerezo Osaka, when Hidaka was injured for the last 15 minutes of the match."_

_"We'll probably be seeing the rest of this game within S-Pulse's zone. Right now, it looks like Hidaka's ready and they are about to restart the match."_

_"It's going to be exciting from here on out……"_

---

Ran hit the remote again watching the last quarter of the game that way. The announcers were right. Team Verdy's did manage to maintain the ball in S-Pulse area. Although, there was one more push back into Verdy's territory. But this time Ken was right on the mark and managed to stop the goal. It appeared that his determination was able to overpower whatever ailment he suffered previous.

At last, the timer ticked down to zero and the match was over. The celebration on the field was incredible. Final score ended with Verdy's 3, S-Pulse 2. Ran sped through the chaos searching for that moment he had been waiting for. He stumbled upon it a few minutes later.

---

_"Hidaka-san!!__ Hidaka-san! You did it! You won!" Fujikawa was shouting over the din of the stands. He had finally managed to work his way through the mass to find his friend. Ken turned to locate the voice that called out to him. A broad smile that went from ear to ear glowed brightly on tanned features. _

_"Yeaah!!__ I told you. I told you we would win. Nothing was going to stop us! Wooh!"_

_"Well, you did give us a scare there for a time in the second half. What happened?"_

_The grin dimmed slightly at the question, but it was not enough to dispel it. "I honestly don't know exactly. All I can think of was possible stress? I mean I felt fine before but I got real dizzy and off balance for a while." He blushed. "And it was real hard to focus on the ball. Seemed like there were two of them or something. But I didn't want to let my team down. I refused to give in and forced myself to compensate. I'm glad I was finally able to do it on that last rush."_

_"And how are you feeling now?"_

_"Better," the brunette answered cautiously._

_"I hope so, wouldn't want you to miss that victory celebration."_

_"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it for the world! I just wanted to thank my team for the awesome match they played. Thanks guys, you really helped me out. Just know that I was giving it my all. I was playing for you, because you deserved it. I wasn't about to let a few obstacles stand in our way. Thanks for making this team - this sport the best!" Some of Ken's teammates came up behind him congratulating him and muttering assurances and thanks back._

_"I think your teammates would agree with me when I say that I think that you were a key factor in making this team and sport the best!" A number of the guys around them agreed wholeheartedly and slapped Ken on the back for emphasis. _

_Apparently, the regular coverage cut away as Fujikawa relaxed and hugged Hidaka. "Hey man, you sure you're ok?"_

_"Yeah, I'll be fine."_

_"Maybe you should go get checked out."_

_"Don't worry about it. Tanaka-sensei already told me I had to stop by before the party, on threat of death. I'm sure it was nothing."_

_"I hope so. You want me to stick around and wait for you? I don't want you driving, especially if your balance is off." The reporter gave the goalie a sidelong concerned frown. _

_"I don't think that even _I'm_ up to taking the bike right now. I'll get it tomorrow. Thanks but I can get a ride with Kase. You go on ahead and I'll see you there."_

_"Alright, call me if you need anything. Now get going, the rest of your adoring fans are waiting for you." Ken reddened immediately at the comment. Tsuki knew how embarrassed the humble player got at the mention of his popularity. Ken smiled then moved off to re-mingle into the crowd. The camera soon moved to include quick interviews with other players and generally cover the victory._

---

At this point though, Ran had stopped the tape. He sat silently, absorbed completely in his thoughts. Something Ken had said left the redhead feeling like he had run head first into a brick wall. _"I don't think that even _I'm_ up to taking the bike right now."_ If Ken didn't plan on driving AND he intended to go to the party, then what the hell was he doing out and about when he got into the accident?

Something was definitely off, but there were still too many pieces missing for him to make sense of the situation. Ran glanced at his watch. Visiting hours were just about up and the thought of dinner was sounding really good considering he skipped lunch. Sighing, he got up and headed for the door muttering on the way, "I hope Omi's contact can help me figure out this riddle." But for some reason he had the suspicion that tomorrow meeting this person would be rather - trying.

-------------

1. I went onto the J-League website and found the teams for the division that the Verdy's plays in. I actually went there because I was trying to get the Rules and Regulations for the League, but was unable to find one(in English anyway.) In addition, the names of the other players I got from the team listing itself. I would like to state now that I do NOT know any of them and my portrayals are purely **fictional**, only the names are used because I was too lazy to make up new ones. :8 Please, please forgive me!! Also, I have no idea if there are any 'rivalries' between teams, let alone these two. That is fictional as well.

2. Alas, I realize that sports are something many people enjoy, however they are not for all people. I know I only pick a tiny few that I will willingly sit through and that's only if there is something of interest for me. I kind have felt that Ran might not be one of those engrossed in the various competitive sports but does enjoy a select few, namely Kendo. And I feel horrible because as much as I love dear, sweet, adorable Kenken I only managed to sit through about 10 minutes of a game before wanting to bash my head repeatedly into a wall. :( However, in order to sound like I had a vague idea of the sport I did go to FIFA's website and print out the entire 'Laws of the Game' AND read through it! So please forgive my ignorance, as I am not a fan of the game. :(

-------------------------------------------

Well, it looks like my muse got away from me. I was planning on introducing Yoji officially to the fic, but it seems like I had to get out more information from the tape first. I hope you don't mind. I promise that Yoji will definitely be in the next chap, on pain of….um, on denial of my Kenken. How's that? Huh? I mean I know Ken's not mine to begin with but I do enjoy having him for the brief times I get to write. Alright, I'll get cracking on that next chap now. Thanks for your patience and reading!! :D Just don't forget to review! My muses' just **LOVE reviews**!! Please? please?


	7. The Meeting

Alright peeps, got another chap here for you. And as promised the final member makes his appearance. I hope you like it. ;)

Lil Yu Jah – Yeah, I know, my muse wasn't working but it seems to going good now. Thanks, and yes Kas eis a suspicious char. But we'll see how everything works out. ;)

carrothien – Thank you so much. I'm glad to hear that you like it. I am kinda pleased with how this chap turned out, I hope you are too. Yeah, I'm glad I did too. I couldn't finish a game but I'll try again when I see another match on. But then I felt bad because I didn't really research the coma thing. So I decided to check that out a bit too. Now I know a bit more about that and thankfully I'm not totally far fetched here. :D Thanks again!

Burned Vamp – That's ok, I forgive you. And I think my muse listened so please keep reviewing:D

Dark – I'm glad to be back. The muse seems to be working overtime at the moment and I'm happy about that. I've got a few drafts done for coming chaps so hopefully they should be posted a bit more regularly for the moment. Well, more will be revealed but then again not everything is as simple as it seems. ;p I hope you like it. :)

HeatherR – I totally understand, I did the same thing:D And I hated shoveling too. I'm just glad that it's going to be warmer by the end of this week. And don't worry I was kinda bummed that Yoji didn't make it in last chap but it was just not ment to be. –sigh- But don't fret, he's here now. I do hope you like. Yeah, me too. And don't worry Kenken will be here soon. ;) Yeah, I've commented in a couple of Fanfic interviews I've done, that I've done more research in the past 2 years for fanfic than I did in my entire twelve years of school.(k-12) And that's ok, I've crossed reviews before. ;) Just keep writing and reviewing and I'll be there. :D Thanks!

DarkRoseBlood – I'm sorry! Forgive me, at least he's in this chap! Yeah, I kinda thought that that was something Ran would do. I'm glad to know that other people agree too. I'm glad that you enjoy soccer, so please tell me if I mess up at all. Thanks. ;) And that's ok, I've done that with racing so it happens to most of us. Hehe. Yeah, I need to thinken the plot a little more. Hope you don't mind. –rubs hands together evilly:) Thanks again!

Evelyn – Thanks! And you can make sure I get it right too! (my soccer scenes. ;)

Well, here it is! I do hope you all enjoy. And please let me know how I'm doing, I would really appreciate it:D

-v-v-v-

Ran stopped in front of a little corner shop. (1) A rack of flowers sat along the front window. There was also a sign placed in the middle of the sidewalk with an image of a flower and a cat face in the bloom listing out today's specials. By the image alone he knew he was in the right place, but out of habit he still glanced at the number to verify. He stepped inside and a little chime announced his arrival.

The redhead glanced around the shop and found the person he was seeking watering some flowers. Omi turned to see who had entered and smiled when he caught sight of Ran. "Hey Aya, glad to see you could make it. I'm sure Yoji will be along shortly. If you want, I'll let you in the back room while you wait."

"No need. I will be fine here." He dismissed automatically.

Shrugging, Omi went back to work. "Suit yourself." He was finishing up with the last few pots as he glanced back over at the redhead. He tried to hide the smirk that arose, the stoic figure could probably pass for a statute with the way he just stood there. Clearing his throat, he decided to engage the quiet man while they waited for the last member of this meeting to arrive. "So, has there been any change?"

"No."

"Too bad." It seemed pretty obvious now to Omi that Aya wasn't much of a talker. Still, it was too awkward to remain in silence. The young blonde turned off the water and started coiling the hose. "Did you get a chance to finish the tape?"

"Yes."

Nodding knowingly, he put the hose away then headed over to a stool next to a worktable. He motioned for Ran to join him, as there were three other stools there. "I got the tape from Yoji the day after we met. Talking to you reminded me about the incident and I got curious. It only verified my suspicions as I'm sure it did for you too."

Scarlet bangs flopped momentarily now that it was Ran's turn to nod. "What was on the tape seems to contradict some of the reports following."

"Exactly!" Omi's eyes lit up in excitement. "I mean, Ken said he wasn't able to drive, right? So why was he out by himself? He said he was going to get a ride with Kase and then suddenly he turns up in an accident on his bike? What happened between that last interview and the accident? There must have been something." A welcome tinkle told them someone else had entered the shop stopping his rambling questions. Automatically, the youth glanced up to see who it was and scowled, "I told you, NO Smoking in the shop!"

"Calm down Omittchi, you're too young to have an aneurysm." A tall blonde standing in the doorway said. Ran glared over his shoulder at the arrival and prayed that this wasn't the person he had come to meet. The man looked like he was about to go out on a night on the town _or_ had just come back from one. Sparkling jade eyes peeked over a pair of sunglasses barely clinging to the end of the man's nose. A cigarette hung loosely between thin smirking lips. "I'm guessing this is the guy you want me to meet?" Ran cringed involuntarily.

"Yes, now would you put that out?" Omi didn't even bother to hide his annoyance. Ran could only imagine that these two spoke on a regular basis, which is why their banter seemed so natural. Almost like when he and his imouto would mockingly argue with each other. His frown deepened at the memory. He still had to wait to live moments like these again. But right now they seemed oblivious to his presence and felt it best to just wait out the dispute.

Yoji seemed unfazed by the younger blonde's disapproval. "I'll be done in a minute. It's a nice day out. How about I just hang here with the door open so the air in the shop will stay fresh and clean?" The mocking twist to his words only irked the normally happy genki more.

Sparkling blue eyes turned sharp and cold. "Are you kidding? It's too cold, you'll spoil the flowers."

"What are you talking about? Aren't they in refrigeration units anyway?" The playboy continued to puff away at the cancerstick. He felt he was trying to be reasonable and this was just a lame excuse to deny him one of his favourite past times.

"Only to keep the cut ones fresh." A fist thudded lightly on the table. "But not everything in the shop is in threat of dying. Haven't you ever heard of greenhouses?"

Taking a final drag, Yoji glanced around, "You're worried about like five plants. You need to relax chibi." Omi was about to protest both the nickname and the man's observation when the older man cut him off. "Besides, I'm finished. But if you keep arguing with me, I'm going to light another and sit down at the table while I puff away."

Sighing, Omi closed his eyes and shook his head. Sometimes he really had to wonder about the PI and how the man could so easily rile him up. And how, somewhere deep inside him, he enjoyed it. He took one more calming breath before regarding his friend again. "Alright, since you're done you can come in. Now please, try to be on your best behaviour. I may be used to you but that doesn't mean everyone else in the world is."

Slowly, he sauntered into the shop, playfully adding, "The lady's don't seem to mind."

"Well, they're not here. So please try." He snapped back.

"I won't promise you anything." The lanky blonde flopped onto one of the stools next to Ran and across from Omi. If it's even possible to lounge on a stool, only Yoji Kudo could do it. And that was the only way one could describe his posture. "So," he glanced sideways at the redhead, "you the one hooked on this Hidaka kid, right?"

The underlying tone of the question instantly put Ran on edge. Sharp violet eyes narrowed dangerously at the blonde and the air around them went frigid. He ground out, "I'm not _hooked_ on anyone."

"Huh," Yoji huffed lightly. He nudged his sunnies even lower and looked the redhead over. "You're rather good looking, you could probably have a bunch of girls hanging all over you. Or guys if you prefer. You have some kind of fetish for sleeping beauties or something?"

At this Ran stood up nearly topping the stool and faced the blonde making eye contact. "Listen, I don't have any _fetishes._ I'm not hooked on anyone or anything. All I know is that Hidaka-san needs help and since no one else seems willing to, I will do what I can to see that he wakes from this coma. No one deserves a living death, least of all those who were full of life. It's unfair. I refuse to condemn them. Is that enough for you?"

Yoji automatically threw his arms up in surrender the moment Ran began his rant, but remained silent until the redhead finished. There was one thing that he did file away to ponder later. The redhead had said, 'condemn _them_.' _So this is personal. There's someone else. We'll just have to get to that later._ He gave one quick nod, "Yeah, that's enough for me. It's just in my line of work you see all kinds of people wanting information for all kinds of reasons. And amazingly enough, I do have my own standards that I go by before I decide to take on a client."

Ran glanced at the youth who quietly watched them from the other side of the table before leveling his gaze on Yoji again. "I wasn't intending to become a client. I just wanted to find out if you could get me more footage." Slowly, he sank back down to the stool, not exactly at ease but no longer feeling threatened.

The tall blonde shrugged, "I may have a few more clips that would be worthwhile to you, but not much else. Everything seemed perfect until a few weeks before the accident. I gave Omittchi here the best stuff." He motioned toward the florist.

"Did you already go through all of it Yoji-kun?" Omi asked.

"Nope," he answered, shaking his head, cornsilk locks swaying from the motion. "But the person who originally contacted me is the one who gave me the dailies. He went through most of it himself and gave me the highlights, so to speak."

Omi and Ran exchanged startled glances. Blue eyes met jade once more as Omi voiced the question on both their lips, "You mean someone else wanted you to look into this?"

Responding as if this was a normal occurrence, he said, "Yeah, this guy came to me about a month ago and wanted me to start looking around. He had some suspicions that someone was hiding something but just didn't know what. Then you guys came along with the same inquiry. Looks like I'm going to have to bump this case up in my list." Leaning back, he crossed his arms in front of his chest and closed his eyes.

"And who is he?" The deep voice of the redhead demanded.

Yoji just tsked and wagged his finger at the man. "Now, I'm not about to reveal that to you after only one meeting. And I may not even tell you after you become a client. There is something called 'client confidentiality,' ya know."

Ran looked pointedly at Omi. "This is rapidly getting us no where." Obviously, he was getting rather frustrated. Thus far, this man had insulted him, mocked his credibility, told him there wasn't really any more footage and now denied him the opportunity to work with someone else toward the same goal. This whole conversation was proving to be a huge waste of time and only managed to keep him from his vigil.

Some of the playful edge melted into a semblance of seriousness. "Hey, I didn't say that I wouldn't help, just that you should not expect full disclosure right away. I told you I have standards. Give me a little time to determine how much I can trust you _then_ we'll talk disclosure options."

Omi frowned up at the older blonde. "What about me, Yoji-kun? Do you trust me?"

"Course I do, chibi. You should never doubt that." The playboy's tone softened significantly when he addressed the young florist. Ran even detected a hint of hurt in his voice.

"I've seen Aya at the hospital. I've seen how much this means to him. He only wants to help Ken. I'm certain of that. If he did intend to harm him, he wouldn't have been so diligent in his watch, or concerned. If he weren't, he wouldn't have called me. He's pretty determined about this. Is there anything more you can give us now?" Ran was surprised by Omi's thoughtful words. He would admit that he underestimated Omi before because of his youth, but he would never do so again. It was apparent that the kid knew more about life and the world than he thought. He also noted how Omi's plaintive comments gave the older man pause.

"I don't know….."

Omi could see Yoji weakening and further pressed his point. "Come on, there's got to be something. The newspapers are all dead ends and I'm still trying - uh, to get my hands on a copy of the police report of the accident." At the sudden pause, Omi scratched the back of his head sheepishly and blushed. By the two blondes' mannerisms Ran knew that there was an unspoken conversation going on right in front of him, and he could only guess that it was something they weren't ready to reveal yet.

Fortunately, he didn't really care as long as they got the means to an end. He wanted the mystery solved. He wanted Ken awake. He wanted Aya awake, and he couldn't help her until he helped Ken. Not that that was his only reason to help the brunette. In a way he cared for the goalie in a manner he couldn't even name. His thoughts were interrupted as he returned to the conversation going on around him.

"Please, Yoji-kun. Anything, anything at all to give us a starting point." Omi pleaded though Yoji still hesitated.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Ran's head and the words left his mouth before he could stop them, "What about that Fujikawa reporter? He seemed to be a friend of Ken's maybe he can help us." Why he hadn't thought of it before, he didn't know. But it looked as if Omi liked the suggestion, a big smile on his face as he looked hopefully between the two.

The older man's constant smirk abruptly vanished. "I don't think that will be possible at the moment."

"And why is that?" Ran demanded, annoyed that the man was blocking him again. But Yoji's next words dispelled all that.

"Because, he's missing."

-x-x-

_The roar of the crowd was deafening. The excitement was electric. Bodies were tired and everything was coming down to the wire. These were the moments he lived for. It was all up to him now._

_The time on the board was slowly ticking down to zero and they were up by one point. The other team had the ball and were driving it into their zone. If the ball passed him, they would tie and go into overtime. But that was something he wasn't about to let happen. _

_He could hear the crowds cheers grow even louder. The pounding of his heart and the adrenaline were feeding his weary muscles giving them the strength he needed. He watched as the opposition quickly drew closer. Sharp topaz eyes drank in every motion, searching for anything that would give him an idea of where the ball was going. They were almost on top of him now. Poised for action he waited until the last possible moment. _

_And that was when he saw it. They had been driving hard toward him right up the center. At first glance it looked as if the kick would go right, but he saw that the angle of the athlete's foot was not quite right for it. And he dove left instead. He heard the audible gasp of shock from the audience and then silence. He was almost afraid he had guessed wrong when he felt a familiar impact on his arms. The whistle sounded the end of the game in the same instant._

_Suddenly, the crowd was on its feet stomping and hollering at the top of their lungs. The game was over. They WON! The world went wild. Teammates rushed him and he was the center of a huge group hug. How he loved this feeling. This was all he wanted. This was all he lived for. To play the game._

_He didn't want fame or money like the others. He loved the thrill and rush of the sport. All he ever wanted to do was play, and if he got paid for it that was cool too. They offered him money, a fortune they said if he did what he was told. He refused. _

_Suddenly, the bright and joyous world he was in went dark. The comforting hands that embraced him quickly turned cold and biting. The friendly faces melted away into dark shadows. Panic filled him. Blackness blinded him. But the worst part was the pain that tormented him. _

_He struggled and fought to free himself but he couldn't see who it was that attacked him. Blow upon blow came down. Forcing him into oblivion. A flicker of flame that scorched his mind and soul. He could hear mocking laughter echoing in his ears while he slipped away. Sometimes above the din, a voice would cry out for him. He wanted to answer, wanted to reach out and grasp something real. But all was lost when his mind could no longer function and fell back to the quiet recesses, safe from harm._

_Cocooned in a void, he would wait. Until the nightmare began anew._

-v-v-v-

1. I'm going with the Anime here. I like the shop on the corner. The one in the Manga just looks too blah! Also, I'm going with Yoji's Anime look too. Actually, I've been going with Ken's Anime look too. So I guess you could say this is AU from the Anime! Hahahahaha. Sorry, I think I'm going slightly mad. Or it could just be that I'm tired at the moment. Probably both. -sigh-

Please, let me know how I'm doing. Drop me a quick review. It doesn't have to be much, just enough to let me know people are still enjoying this, please! Thank you for reading:D


	8. The Meeting part 2

Well, I have another lovely chap for you all. But hmmm, did I miss something, where is everyone? Are you guys still reading? Please let me know! Please!

Burned Vamp - LOL, poor Kenken. That does seem to be a dilemma, RK or YK? Damned which I like better. I just hope Ken's head doesn't hurt. ;p

Lil Yu Jah – Thank you! Oh, I doubt the suspense will completely fade until later in the story, but we'll see what happens next here, ne? Luv ya!

Heather R – Don't worry about it. Sometimes I do that too. –blushes- Well, I'm glad you're enjoying the bits I threw out at you. Yes, much more is happening, and more still to come. ;) And eventual all the relationships will be explained, just not yet. ;P Mwahahahaha! Thanks!

quietladybirman – tehee, I guess we're all guilty of lurking. ;) Wow, thank you so very much. I honestly don't know what I expected out of this fic, but apparently it's going the way of the epic. I have a lot in mind that eventually has to come out so we'll see what happens. I'm just glad that this isn't boring for you. I've never really thought of myself as a suspense or mystery writer, but my writing seems to be leaning in that direction lately. I'm just afraid of being too obvious or cliché. So please tell me how I'm doing! Thanks. Aww-blushes- thank you so much. I admire a lot of writers out there. And I wish I had their command of words, just like you. I sometimes just get caught up in so much detail it can get 'gaudy.' I do my best to balance, but it sometimes doesn't work out. I envy those who can do it. Thanks again:D

Alright peeps, here's the rest o' that conv. Thanks for reading! And don't forget to review. (if needed I'm not below begging. ;) )

-V-V-V-

"Missing? What do you mean missing?" Omi practically shouted the question. This was not something either he or Ran expected to hear.

Yoji shrugged. "Exactly as the word implies."

"But how can he go missing? He's a reporter. I think someone would have noticed."

"That doesn't mean anything."

Ran's deep voice broke through their argument. "If he's missing, it should have been on the news or something."

Yoji shook his head. "Not necessarily. You guys have to keep in mind, he was only a sportscaster. Most of the sports he covered were over. He was supposed to start his vacation about a week and a half ago. So they probably haven't even noticed he's gone yet."

Narrowing amethyst gems, Ran shot the blonde a piercing glare. "Then how is it that _you_ know?" Omi's gaze also landed on the man questioningly.

For his part, he wasn't sure how he should answer that. Slowly, he got to his feet and walked toward the doorway. Pulling out a cigarette he promptly lit it and took a couple of long drags before even bothering to answer. His emerald gaze absently watched the passersby out the front window while he leaned on the doorframe. Taking another deep breath, his normally playful tone was all business. "I'm about to breach my contract here, so you guys better appreciate it. The reason I know Tsuki Fujikawa is missing is because _he's_ my client."

The two waited patiently for the proverbial hammer to fall, and now that it had they were thrown into a shocked stupor. Omi managed to break free first. "You're client? You mean he was trying to find out what happened to Ken too?"

"He is a News Reporter, doesn't matter what their specialty is, they are suspicious by nature."

"If he was a friend of Ken's, wouldn't he know what happened?" Ran asked.

"You saw the tape. He had interviews to finish before the party. He also told me he didn't see Ken again when he was heading out and figured he would see Ken at the party. But he never showed. Next thing he knew, Ken was laid up in a Hospital."

"So we've definitely narrowed it down to that point in time then. Everything revolves around that moment between those two events." Omi said optimistically. "It's just a matter of finding out what happened."

"That's been the multimillion yen question. At this point, I haven't been able to figure that out." He scratched at the back of his head, adding, "Of course, I haven't exactly devoted all my time to this case either."

"What have you done thus far, so we don't repeat our efforts needlessly."

"I've pulled a lot of articles. And gotten the footage from Fujikawa as well as spoken with him. I was even able to speak with a couple of Verdy's before they refused to talk to me anymore. From what I understand, they did the same to Tsuki. We haven't been able to get in touch with anyone on the team anymore. I actually cornered a few recently and they seemed to be a bit skiddish. I would say that someone's keeping them quiet. My only question is; why?"

Ran had been listening carefully to the investigator and followed the man's line of logic easily. "So basically what you're saying is; talking to Kase is out."

"Not just because of what I said, but because he refused to talk to me to begin with. My gut tells me somehow that he's involved. I just can't figure out if it was voluntary or not." He finished puffing away at his second cigarette, silently thankful that the young florist seemed too distracted to yell at him for it.

Omi eyed the older man skeptically. "What are you saying Yoji-kun?"

"I'm saying," he turned back to glare at the two sitting at the table, "that Ken's accident was no accident."

There was a moment of silence as the pair glanced at each other. Then Ran tentatively asked, "Why do you think that?"

"Everything seems to be pointing in that direction." At their blank faces he elaborated while moving back over to the table to sit down. "Look, Everything was fine for a long time. Right? Then all of a sudden Kase and Ken are disagreeing. It doesn't seem like much but when you see how close-knit those two were, it was enough to take notice. Then during one of their more important games, Ken suddenly gets dizzy after halftime. Knowing fully well that he was incapable of driving, he's reported to have crashed on his bike, some sort of hit and run." Verdant eyes roll in obvious disbelief. "He's found in a coma unable to say anything. His team won't talk to anyone. Ken goes missing and now Tsuki's gone. How can there not be some kind of cover-up going on here?"

"Woah, woah, woah," the younger blonde waved his hands in the air trying to stop the man from talking. "What do you mean, Ken went missing?"

Verdant eyes regarded them incredulously, "Are you people slow or something? You two can't think for yourselves?"

"No, it's just that some of what you're saying isn't making sense. Now would you just answer the question."

"Fine, chibi. Right after the accident, there was a statement released saying that Ken was in a coma. He stayed in that hospital for a few weeks. Apparently fans and people were trying to get in his room, so late one night an unmarked ambulance came to collect the kid. The Doctor on duty called Kase to verify that this was legit. He was told that Ken was going to be moved to a private Hospital to avoid being mauled by fans. Problem is, no one's seen the kid since. That is until chibi here called me. I was going to tell Tsuki as we were supposed to meet a few days ago, but he missed the meeting. And I haven't been able to get in touch with him since."

Ran muttered aloud, "But that isn't a private Hospital."

"I know, which is why no one could find him. They snuck him into another hospital and probably told the staff to keep it quiet."

"Apparently not quiet enough," mumbled the redhead.

Just then the bells on the door tinkled announcing a customer. Omi hopped up automatically, "Welcome to Koneko, is there anything I can assist you with?"

"Ah yes, I placed an order earlier today and I'm here to pick it up." The woman spoke hesitantly, feeling that she was interrupting something. The blue-eyed youth smiled brightly then moved to assist her leaving the other two to their thoughts.

Ran drifted back to the first time he had come across the soccer player. That night it was an Intern that had come in and told him who Ken was. Perhaps they had told her something but didn't think anyone would stumble on the missing goalie to warrant precaution. Besides, he hadn't really seen her since then and he had been there late a number of nights. Then he considered Nurse Kiki.

As he mulled over that conversation, he noticed hidden underlying meanings. She had questioned his appearance in the brunette's room at first. That might have been because someone was poking their nose in where it didn't belong. Or maybe she was just trying to protect the boy from stalkers or anyone that could harm him. Still, she never offered additional information about Hidaka, just that for him to wake he would need help. Was it possibly that she pitied Ken and wished for someone to help despite the request to keep him secluded? He was curious but he wasn't about to ask her and risk her getting in trouble. This was his quest now.

The jingle of bells pulled him from his musings. Omi reclaimed his seat. Yoji glanced at the florist, commenting, "I was beginning to wonder if you actually did any business here."

"Funny," he glared back. "It's just that two o'clock is our slowest hour which is why you don't see anyone when _you _come in."

"Whatever you say, chibi." The taller blonde dismissed the remark without a second thought, waving him off.

It looked to Ran as if this argument was going to continue and he wasn't in the mood to hear it. "Can we just get back to the task at hand?"

They looked at him somewhat disappointed that their feud had been prematurely halted. Leaning forward, the lanky investigator looked the redhead in the eyes. "You know, Aya isn't it? That's a rather feminine name for a guy." When Ran didn't bother to answer, Yoji continued. "You need to relax. If you take everything so seriously you'll never enjoy the finer things in life. And _that_ would be a tragic shame."

Ran rolled his eyes. "And this mocking banter is one of those finer things in life?"

"It could be." Yoji nodded, and to Ran's surprise he caught Omi's agreeing bob out of the corner of his eye. But the genki's next words seemed to contradict his actions.

"Aya-kun's right. We need to figure out what's going on as soon as possible. From what he says, there's a very strong possibility that Ken-kun could wake up soon. And if your theory is correct then whoever put him there might come after him again and we wouldn't be prepared for it."

"That's true. Alright, so what do we want to do now?" Yoji sat back, crossing his arms over his chest and glanced back and forth between the pair waiting for an answer.

"Is there anyone else we can talk to?" Ran questioned.

"I'll see if I can compile a list and we can each take a few names and see where that takes us. Chibi, see if you can get that police report."

Omi blushed lightly. "I'll try but I feel bad. I hate betraying my Uncle's trust like that."

"I'm sure he would understand," the older man tried to reassure.

Ran stood up, "Get me the list when you're done and I'll do what I can. Right now, I have to get back to the hospital."

"Will do." Quickly they exchanged information and the redhead walked out leaving the blondes behind him. All this talk of possible 'conspiracy' had planted itself in the pit of his stomach and he suddenly had the urge to check on the brunette. Getting in his car he hastily sped through the streets back to the hospital.

-O-O-O-

_A red dawn peeked over a black horizon. An old saying he had heard somewhere popped into his mind. 'Red sky at night, Sailors delight. Red sky in morning, Sailors take warning.' A storm was coming. But what kind?_

_Glancing up, the sky cleared and he could almost see the stars hovering beyond the bright blue canopy. Huge white fluffy clouds spattered the blue with picturesque perfection. He took a deep breath and smiled. Birdsong filtered into the scene and was shortly followed by the growing rumble of fans. Looking down, he found himself in front of the goal net, a match being played out at the other end of the field. _

_Suddenly, a strong sense of deja vu crashed into him. He could feel the swell of mixed emotions in him. A large portion of his mind was filled with the excitement of the game. But there was a smaller portion tucked away harbouring dread and fear. He didn't like the feeling. _

_Glancing around the world recycled, reliving these heart-pounding moments. He couldn't even stop himself as he saw the ball fly toward him. He blocked the shot and the world erupted in roars of joy. The swarm of people almost caused him to fall over. They crowded him. They crushed him. Taking his air away and blocking out the light of the sun. He tried to scream but his deprived lungs could not produce a sound loud enough to be heard over the din._

_He wanted out. He knew that with the blackness bad things came. Fear turned to fact when the touch of shadows became cold and biting. _No! Not again!_ he pleaded with no one. Mocking laughter rolled over him, knocking further into the frozen grasp of night. A hissing whisper pushed him to the brink, 'You should have listened. You should have done as you were told.'_

_Pain.__ Agony. He cried out. Laughter followed by more pain. Shadows moved and molded. An outline of a face. He reached out for it, hoping that he could find out who his tormentor was. But just as his fingers closed on obsidian cloth, it flared into red hot flame burning his flesh. He tried to put it out and only managed to make it spread. A voice called out to him, panicked but familiar. Yet there was something missing. There should have been another voice mirroring the first. One that only recently entered his dreams._

_He was left alone to face the darkness. Alone. Pain. He didn't want to face either. He could feel the tears. The despair that accompanied the torture._

_Then suddenly in the midst of perpetual dark, a star broke through. _Ken, Ken I'm here._ The ethereal voice a soothing balm for his soul. His angel. It was the only way he could describe it. He wanted to reach out and grab hold of the light. Escape from this world of night. But the dark would not release him so easily. Swiftly, it wrapped charcoal arms around him and yanked him back. A voice whispered in his ear, 'If you go back, a fate worse than this will find you.' He tried to fight but lacked the strength._

_The void claimed him once more, driving him into the abyss of nothingness. Where he could only wait for the cycle to begin again. _

-V-V-V-

I hope you liked it. Things are starting to move along for the moment. So if you do have a chance, please leave a review. I really want to know what you think of it. THANK YOU:D


	9. Recrudescence

Alright, here's another chap for you folks. I figured I'd post early for Valentine's Day to show you that I love you:D Reviews would be a great way to let me know you like too. ; ) As always, thanks for reading!

DarkRoseBlood – Thank you! Thank you! I'm glad you like Youji, I was actually very worried about him since I don't have a good handle on his char. I'm so much of a Ken/Ran fangirl that if I manage to portray them decently, I'm happy. Well, yeah, that's what I'm trying to do. Cannon was definitely a backbone, but this is AU, so things will be rather different too. ;) I want to keep you guessing. Hehe. Oh, I think you'll like this chap….

Repunzel4 – I don't mean to tease. : ( But my hubby…. Uh, nevermind. Anyway, I think you'll like this chap. Lots happens here that will really get the story moving!

HeatherR – Gomen! It was not my intention, I just wanted to reflect a little more what Ken was going through for you all. Well, I'm not surprised, I mean why else would Youji know so much about him, ne? And are you so absolutely sure about Kase? I mean, this is _AU_, you can never say anything is for certain. ;) Yeah, I liked that too. Ken needed an angel to help and it's nice to know Ran's efforts are worthwhile. Thanks, now where's more of FBTH? Huh? More please?

thekatgrl – Thanks! How dare school interfere with pleasure! Che! Seriously thought, that's ok. I hope you like this chap. It's chock full o' good stuff. ;)

Ok, peeps, here's the chap. I have a feeling you guys may enjoy it, but please let me know one way or another, please? THANK YOU!

-o-o-o-o-o-

That morning he woke with the rise of the sun. He was anxious to get to the hospital. Last night he had arrived back from his meeting with Omi and Yoji just as Ken was in the last stages of his nightmare. The nurses told him that he had one shortly after he left as well. That was twice within a twelve hour timeframe. The increase in frequency indicated a higher level of consciousness, which could lead him to finally waking up. So he stayed with Ken as long as he could.

They were fortunate enough to not have any more nightmares that night, however Ran eventually had to leave. But he promised Ken that he would be back as soon as he could before he left. Yoji had called late to tell him he had finished the list and would forward it to Omi. Omi would in turn give him whatever he felt he couldn't do.

Not long after he awoke, he found himself in the brunette's room. "Ohayo, Ken-san" he whispered. As he had since the first time he had come, he looked Ken over to make sure everything was ok. He noted a fading glean on his forehead. "You've had another nightmare." A frown formed. His hand thoughtfully brushed the chocolate bangs away. "How can I help you? What is it you need so that you can wake up? Do you want to be trapped in these nightmares forever?" As always, there was no answer. He sighed.

The first few hours passed by as his thoughts took over his mind. It was the arrival of a visitor that managed to pull him back to the living world. "I figured you were here already. No change still?" He just shook his head in response. "Yoji said I should give you the contacts. I've divided the list in half." Omi moved into the room and held out a paper to Ran, but suddenly stopped when his eyes caught sight of something. "Oi! What happened to my arrangement?"

Ran glanced over his shoulder at the flowers that still sat next to Ken's bed and felt his cheeks warm. He had totally forgotten about his 'need-to-do-something' mood the other day when he had contacted Omi. Now he felt rather foolish for having messed with it in the first place. "Uh, sorry?" Omi's shocked expression soon dissolved into a smile and totally threw the redhead off. "Eh?"

"You did that? Wow, you're actually really good at this. If you ever need a job, you'll always be welcome at the Koneko."

"So you're not upset?"

"No, I'm not very good at it which is why Momoe usually does them still. But I'm trying to get better. You apparently have a natural talent. Don't worry about it. It looks great. Here," he handed the list to Ran. "I gave you a few more names since it should be quiet enough for you to get through them here. I'm gonna try and get through my list between customers and deliveries."

"Thanks, Omi."

"No problem." Anything else the blonde was about to say was interrupted by a strained moan. Both heads snapped to look at the figure on the bed. Omi appeared hopeful that Ken might actually wake up, but Ran knew it for what it was.

Instantly, Ran was at Ken's side whispering into his ear gentle assurances. None of it seemed to really have an effect on the struggling brunette. A sharp cry tore from the goalie's throat followed by more moans and sobs. The body tried to curl in on itself and buck off the bed at the same time. He was caught in the throes of the nightmare now. All the while Ran kept talking in a soothing tone to get Ken to relax, his hands gently pressing on the shoulders to keep him down. The battle lasted for long minutes before Ken slumped back into the bed. The redhead continued to mutter for a few moments before standing up straight.

Omi had watched, unable to tear his eyes away while he stood at the foot of the bed. His hands gripped the footboard until his knuckles turned white. Ran had described the sounds that escaped the youth perfectly. Someone had hurt Ken. He knew that, could hear it in the anguished cries. But who and why remained a mystery. When the nightmare ended, he managed to ask, "Aya, are they always like this?"

Ran didn't bother to look at the blonde. "No, this was mild."

"mild?" He echoed softly.

"Yesterday, after the meeting, was much worse. I could hear him as soon as I came out of the stairwell. There was such despair in his voice. The nurses tried but nothing could calm him." Ran dared a glance at the florist, a quick quirk of the lips. "At least, not until I got here." The redhead let out a heavy sigh. "And then it was over."

"Gods, Aya, there must be something we can do?" Omi looked up at his companion feeling so helpless.

"What else is there, Omi? Tell me and I'd gladly do it. He doesn't deserve this. No one does."

"We'll do everything in our power. Yoji and myself, whatever it takes. I promise you. I promise you both. We're all in this together, til the end." Omi pledged wholeheartedly.

"Thank you."

They stood there quietly for a few minutes. "Listen, Aya, I've got to go now. I'll give you a call later and let you know what I've found out. Everything will work out, ok?" Ran just nodded. "Bai." And the short blonde hurried out with renewed determination.

It would take the redhead another hour for him to come out of his reverie. He looked down at the list and decided he may as well get started.

-o-o-

Ran sat down at a table in the corner feeling incredibly exhausted. His contacts proved to be utterly useless. A few he had left messages for, but he doubted he would get a call back. One had moved away and didn't leave any forwarding address or number. He did manage to speak with a few of them and they were pleasant enough at first. But as soon as he mentioned that he was looking into Ken's accident they abruptly got short. As soon as he uttered Ken's name to one person, they hung up without so much as a word.

Apparently, it was seen as a taboo topic, as he learned from Kenji Sakamoto.

_"Hai, this is Kenji. How may I help you?"_

_"My name is Aya Fujimiya, and I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time. I would like to speak with you about a specific matter."_

_"Is this about Tsuki?"_

_"Not directly, but in a way it does concern him."_

_"Then what is it you want to discuss?"_

_"I would like to talk about Ken Hidaka's last game." The phone went eerily quiet for a moment and Ran thought he was about to be hung up on when he heard Kenji speak._

_"Listen to me Fujimiya-san. And I suggest you listen well. I will not discuss that topic with you and I suggest you stop asking questions now. No one else will speak with you about Ken-kun and if you continue to pursue this you'll end up just like Tsuki. I wish there was a way I could help you but I _can't_. I miss Ken-kun too. But…. Just let it go. Don't call me again." And then the phone went dead._

Ran had decided that he would continue to use his sister's name through this since he hadn't bothered to correct either Omi or Yoji yet. He couldn't explain exactly why he did that, but just something he felt compelled to do. Perhaps by assuming her name, he could live for her. Until she woke up, that is.

Sakamoto was the cameraman for Tsuki Fujikawa. And by the sounds of it was also a good friend of Ken's. It was pretty obvious that Kenji knew something but refused to talk about it. One of his comments had been plaguing the redhead since that conversation. _'you'll end up like Tsuki.'_ But what had happened to the reporter? As far as Ran knew, the man was missing. Is that what Sakamoto meant? For some reason he didn't think so.

The rest of the morning had gone rather quickly as a result of the calls. Little did he know that his day was about to get more hectic.

He was just about finished with his quick lunch when he felt a vibration in his coat pocket followed immediately by a generic ringtone. Startled, he pulled out his cellphone and looked at the number. All the screen said was "unavailable." Figuring it was either Omi or Yoji, he hit the send button. "Fujimiya desu."

"Is this _Aya_ Fujimiya?"

"Yes."

"It has come to our attention that you are looking into a certain matter. Stop now. It would be unwise to persist. We are certain your family would agree. It would be your safest choice. Do you understand?"

"I do."

"Good. Then we hope this will be the last time we speak with each other." The call ended.

Violet eyes stared disbelieving at the phone. He had just received a threat. He did not even think it was possible still, but some unknown man had just threatened his wellbeing. Dumbfounded he couldn't even think any more. He was jolted back to reality when the phone sprang to life once more. This time the display read, _Y A Investigators_. Quickly, he picked it up.

"Fujimiya desu." Ran tried to keep his voice steady as he spoke.

"Oi Aya, this is Yoji. Something important's just come up."

There was urgency in the blonde's voice which caused him to ask a little too sharply. "What is it?"

"You ok? You sound a little off?"

"For the moment." Not in the mood to elaborate, he wanted to get this call over with and figure out what had transpired only minutes ago. "Now, what have you found?"

"Tsuki Fujikawa."

Ran couldn't believe his ears. New shock replaced old and he stumbled over his words to get them out. "Nani? Where was he? What did he say?"

"He's not saying anything right now. And it's uncertain if he'll say anything ever again." The disappointment and sorrow in the man's voice was obvious even over the line.

"What do you mean?"

"He's been in an accident. The car was totaled. They say he's barely clinging on to life. The worst part is, his older brother was with him. But he didn't make it."

"Brother?" His mind raced with the recent events. '_End up like Tsuki. Family. Safest choice.'_ "Oh my God, Yoji. I have to go." Hitting the end button, Ran sprang from his seat and ran as fast as he could to the elevators. _Aya__, please be safe._ He pleaded silently as the floors ticked off. The lift doors didn't even fully open when he dashed out into the ward. He hesitated only a moment when he saw no one at the nurses' station and feared the worst.

He skidded to a halt in his sister's doorway and practically collapsed against it in relief. The real Aya still slept soundly in her bed. He moved into the room and closed the door behind him. Carefully, he made his way over to her side and picked up her hand. Cradling soft fingers between his callused palms, he said, "Thank god, you're alright. I just had the scare of my life. It was like that night we came home and…. I couldn't go through that again."

Leaning forward, his forehead touched the back of her hand. He continued to whisper quietly to her, "What have I gotten myself into Aya? It shouldn't be this complicated. All I wanted to do was help. But it looks like I've gotten in over my head. How am I supposed to avenge our parents - you - if I have to watch my back for some stranger? I know, I know I've come to know a lot about him, but was I wrong to make him my concern too? He just seemed so innocent. He reminded me of you. But everything that I've learned seems so shady, could I have been wrong about him? Could he be as corrupt and evil as the bastards who stole our happiness?" The question hung in the air.

Slowly, he resigned himself to what his heart believed. "No, he's a victim just as much as we are. Someone has taken his happiness too. We just haven't figured out who and why yet, but I swear we will. We have to stick together, the three of us - no, Omi said that he and Yoji would be there too. We don't have to be alone anymore. But how do I help him? I haven't even been able to help you, what makes me think I'll make any difference for him?"

Something stirred deep inside him. If it weren't for the fact that he knew he was awake he would have sworn it was a dream. For he thought he heard her gentle voice whispering to him, 'You do make a difference, onii-san.' Confused he glanced up at her calm face. "Aya?" A strong urge to go to Ken filled him, but he hesitated unsure about leaving right now.

Suddenly, the door swung open and a breathless nurse burst in. She closed her eyes and muttered thanks to the gods. Panicked eyes looked up at the redhead, "Fujimiya-san…." She never got to finish as a scream pierced the air.

Instantly, Ran was on his feet pushing past the nurse toward Ken's room. Skidding at the entrance to the room, he took in the scene. And he became acutely aware of something as he watched from a distance. Agonized cries tore from the youth while he bucked and twisted from the nurses. Ken's arms flung up in a protective manner and the moment someone, real or imaginary, drew close he swung out to keep them back. He kicked at unseen foes attempting to get away. One leg remained oddly straight under the covers.

Ran filed this away for later. He had to get in there quickly before Ken could hurt himself with his thrashing. The IV was already dangling free, having been ripped from the brunette's arm early on. This was by far the worse nightmare they suffered through. The nurses made way for him when he rushed to calm the soccer player. Carefully, he grabbed the boy's wrists and forced his arms to his side.

Ken still cried out so Ran had to shout in order for the brunette to hear him, "Ken! It's ok, I'm here. It's me Ran. You have to calm down, Ken. You have to relax or you're going to hurt yourself more. You're safe. I'm here." This had become his typical litany whenever Ken was swept away by the dream and usually managed to dispel the nightmare. However this time it wasn't enough. Ken continued to struggle against the redhead. Ran thought quickly and soon words were tumbling out of him. "You're safe, Ken. You're not alone anymore. I'm here. I won't let them hurt you. We'll stop them. I promise, Ken. I promise to protect you."

The brunette let out one last choked sob then slumped into the bed. The tension in the room broke and the nurses also relaxed now that the trouble was over. Most left, but one stayed behind to reapply the IV. As soon as she was done, she left too. Now it was only Ran and Ken. The frantic experience had drained the redhead and he sagged into the chair next to the goalie. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples feeling a headache coming on. He realized his other hand was still attached to the boy's wrist but instead of pulling away he moved down to intertwine their fingers. If he had opened his eyes he might have noted the change in Ken's position, leaning more on one side, facing him but he was just too tired now to bother. Softly, he begged aloud, "Please, Ken. Just wake up. Please."

Over the course of the past twenty-four hours, so much had happened. And Ran was rapidly reaching his limits. Resting there he tried to figure out what to do next. At some point during his musings, he must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew he was roused from his catnap by a weak pressure on his hand. The room had darkened early because of winter and it took him a second to remember he was still in the hospital. For a moment, his befuddled mind didn't understand what had caused him to wake. Suddenly, full comprehension jerked him upright in his chair. Daring to hope, he whispered to the dark, "Ken?"

"Kase?" A weak, raspy voice tentatively asked. Despite the months of disuse, the sound of Ken's voice was music to his ears.

Ran could sense underlying trepidation in the hopeful voice, but looked past it in favour of this new development. He also had to fight against the pang in his heart when Ken had said Kase's name. It was a mix of emotions he felt. He was hurt that Ken would ask for his long-time friend right away, but he should have expected it. Afterall, Ken didn't even know him, but it was still disappointing somehow. Yet, he was ecstatic to know that Ken had found his way to the surface again. He just prayed he wasn't dreaming it all.

Only after a moment's pause, Ran cleared his throat and answered, "No, Ken-san."

There was an awkward silence that followed. And fear settled in the redhead's heart. He didn't know how Ken would react to his presence now that he was awake. It was something he had pushed to the back of his mind when he first decided to help Ken and never brought it back out to consider. Anxiety filled him and it almost became too much, only to have it banished a heartbeat later.

"Ran?" It could scarcely be called a whisper but it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard in his life.

So stunned and happy by the odd turn of events, Ran smiled as a tear broke free from amethyst eyes. Gently he squeezed the hand he still held and whispered back, "Yes." His elation increased tenfold when he felt a weak tightening of his own hand. And now Ran knew for sure he wasn't dreaming all this, Ken had finally woken up.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ken: Yeah! I've finally woken up! –_dances__ around in circles_-

Shiki-kun: Um, excuse me, what are you doing?

Ken-_shrugs with a smile_- Cheering and Dancing.

S-K: I can see that, but you're not supposed to be here, I don't do omake.

Yoji: Looks like you do now.

S-K: No, no, no. You two have to leave now before this gets out of hand. –_stamps__ foot and points toward exit_-

Ken: Awww, but I just woke up. I've been lying in bed for so long and I want to dance and jump and hop and skip and …

S-K: And stop! I said no.

Yoji-_Saunters up to Ken and leans on his shoulder_- I think Kenken has a point. You should let him have his fun. And I know I'm not ready to go.

S-K-_covers face with hands mumbling_- This can't be happening. –_glaces__ up at the redhead sitting silently in the corner_- Can't you do something about this? Like whip out your katana and shout Shi-ne or something?

Ran: Not worth dirtying my blade.

S-K-SCREAMS-

Omi: You know, by continuing this conversation you are only perpetuating this omake. If you really didn't want to do it you should have stopped at the beginning.

S-K-_growls_- Thanks. I'll try to remember that for next time. But you're right. You guys do what you want, I'm leaving. –_walks__ out_-

Ken: All right! Who's up for a soccer game? –_looks__ around hopefully_-

Yoji: Um. –_glances__ at watch_- Actually, I have a date. Better get going. Have fun, Kenken.

Omi: I would love to Ken-kun but I uh, I have some, uh, homework to finish. Yeah! Gotta go!

Ken-_looks at Aya pleadingly_-

Aya: Not a chance.

Ken-_flops down sulking_- This stinks. I may as well have stayed comatose.

Aya-_walks up behind Ken and crouches down_- But we could try other activities. –_wraps__ his arms around the brunette_-

Ken-_blushes furiously_- I think I'd like that. (fade to black) –_waggles__ eyebrows_-

Alright, now that that silliness is over, please be kind and review! I would greatly appreciate it. Please or else this craziness might happen again. And I'm sure you don't want that. Thanks!


	10. Waking to a Strange World

WOWIES! Thank you all so very much for the wonderful reviews! All your kind words made a bad week bearable! Please keep it up, my MUSE loves it! . :D PLEASE!

Carrothien – Aww, thank you very much! I'm so happy to hear you like what I've done here. Thanks.

dark – Yeah, Ken's awake and things will begin to progress but, not exactly as you think it might. ;)

marsupial – Oh yes, He'll stay awake, don't you fret. I think he's done enough sleeping for the moment, ne? Um, looks like your beginning to catch on to my style. Nothing is ever as simple as it seems. ;) Thanks.

Sachiko – Yes, I do apologize for the slow beginning, I hope things will begin to move much more quickly. I've been waiting for this moment since chap 4 so I can understand your impatience. ;) Anyway, I hope you like it. Thanks!

yousma – Thank you! I hope the wait wasn't too bad. ;)

DarkRoseBlood – Aww, Thank You! . :D I'm so glad you liked it. Yeah, I wanted Ran to really be there for Ken. I know it's a bit OOC but I think I like it. He's broodish with everyone else, but I felt he could let his guard down around our humble boy here. ;) Well, I really wanted to show that Ran's presence has had an impact on Ken's condition. And I think you'll see more of that here. Thanks again for reviewing! It really makes me happy! . :D

Repunzel4 – Yeah, I'm happy about Ken's return to the conscious too. I've been waiting for it too! ;) Oh yes, things will definitely be interesting…

M4r1-ch4n – No prob, sometimes there's just not enough time to review, but I sure am glad you did now:D I hope you like it. And I liked how the chap ended too. ;)

Stuck in a rhyme – Um, cliffhanger? Well, I guess so, but if you've ever read any of my Star Wars fics, you wouldn't be too upset with this. This was rather mild compared to my normal cliffies. And don't worry, I think you'll see those soon enough. ;P Yeah, I do agree with you. I had originally planned on Ken waking by chap 4, but since the muse kinda went off on the tangent, I was anxious to get back to where I really wanted to be. Thanks for your patience. I hope you enjoy what's to come. ;)

Shadow-seraph – Aw, Thank You! I was kinda afraid of the craziness myself. (even though it was also kinda fun. Shhhh.) Thanks!

Ravyn-09 – Thank you, thank you! I'm so happy! And I'm hoping you like this chappy too. :D

Shaela Rae – THANKS! . :D

Keeshe Kal'daka – So happy to be of service:D Has someone done this before? I don't recall seeing one. Hmm. Anyway, I'm glad you like! It makes me happy! Hehe. Yeah, you're addicted. I'm addicted too. ;) Awww, thanks! . :8) luv ya!

HeatherR – Looks like we're updating at the same time still. I was planning to do this earlier but got distracted by a friend and the Race. ;) Anyway, Yeah! I'm happy Kenken's awake too! I can't even begin to tell you how hard it was to write without him thus far. Oh, the drama isn't over yet. :D Afterall, the story has only just begun. Hehe. Aww, thanks. I was actually kinda worried about the omake. It's my first ever but I hate to admit it, it was kinda fun too. ;) So we'll see what happens soon, right? Maybe. ;P

Moon Without a Sun – Thank you:D

Spawn of Hell – Thanks! . :D Yeah, I'm glad Ken's awake too. I can't wait to see how all this develops. ;)

Tanja – Aww, thank you so much! . :D That makes me quite happy to know you liked it. And I've always felt, 'what's the good of writing a story if no one ever reads it?' Ne? And I do intend to finish this at some point. Hopefully sooner rather than later. ;) Thanks!

Kimpatsu no Hoseki – Yeah! And to be honest, my muse hasn't told me yet how that's going to work out. But I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. ;)

Quietladybirman – Thank you! . :D I love Ken too! He just fits my profile perfectly. –sigh- Anyway, I'm really glad he's awake. I've been waiting for this and I hope you like where all this goes. At this point I don't think all the brooding eerie weirdness is finished yet, I hope you don't mind. If anything, things will get a triffle more complicated first. :D Oh yeah, I really wanted that exchange to take place. I thought it fit in with what I'm trying to do. Ken needed to know that his Angel was real and this was the only way I could do it. ;) Don't worry, some of the Kase situation will be revealed soon, just can't say when exactly. ;) Thanks again!

Ohh, thank you everyone so very much! You really, really have made me and my muse very happy! . :D :D Please keep it up. It feeds the muse's creative flow. ;) Sorry about this annoying formatting too. For some reason it doesn't like !'s and :'s next to each other. Very annoying. Anyway, I hope you guys don't mind a bit of fluff. I'm not very good at it though, so please bear with me. Thanks! Now, on with the Chapter…..

-v-v-v-v-v-

_The night was black as pitch. Even if he put his hand in front of his face, barely touching his nose, he knew he wouldn't see it. All he could do was wait. Wait for daybreak and the pain to begin. Was it all right for him to fear the dawn? He didn't know anymore. Half of him wanted to see the sun glowing golden bright in a crystal clear blue sky. But the other half wanted to bury itself in the nothingness as long as he didn't have to suffer anymore._

_Was it right? Was it fair? No. He knew that deep down. He didn't belong in the dark. He belonged in the sun. Dark brought pain and torment. Light brought hope and life. He wanted to hope. He wanted to live again. Not like this, not in this perpetual cycle of false hope and pain. _

_A hand instinctively rose up against the sudden dawn. Red sky with clouds of flame hovered above. Everything under the crimson sky looked like it was covered in blood. He looked down at himself and his heart skipped a beat. He wasn't sure if it was just a trick of the light or somehow real, but his hands dripped with the liquid of life. And it scared him more than anything. He didn't like the way it looked and quickly rubbed his hands on his shirt and pants to wipe it off. But all it did was paint his clothes the sickly colour, his hands remained drenched. _

_Then the roar of the crowd filled the dreamscape. Panicked he looked up to see the play carrying out as it had every time previous. They would be coming soon. He had to be ready. Frantic now, he smeared his hands over and over himself, still they were stained. They were here. He had to stop the ball at all costs. The kick! _

_With bloodied fingers he snatched the checkered ball out of the air and won the match. He lay there breathing heavily. Slowly he sat back and saw that his hands dirtied the round object. Shakily he got to his feet. He didn't understand. This wasn't supposed to happen. _

_The cheers rang out and the crowd soon overwhelmed him. They surrounded him, suffocating him. He tried to get them off but they wouldn't budge. They didn't even seem to notice how his hands sullied them. They grabbed at him, pawed at him. He tried to break free but their grip was too tight. And it only got tighter. Soon the pawing became sharp with claws cutting him, adding to the scarlet paint that he couldn't wash off. _

_"Stop!"__ He managed to cry out once before the air was force from his lungs. Crushed in the mass of bodies, blocking out the little light he had. Shadows bruised and sliced. Gasping, he tried to fight, tried to scream. Nothing. He begged to no one, _please! make it stop!

_A cackling laugh mocked his plea. "You brought this on yourself. You should have listened. You should have done as you were told."_

_Crimson gave way to obsidian, swallowing him whole in torment. How do you fight shadows? How do you fight what you can't see? He was drowning. Why didn't anyone save him? Gathering the last of his strength, he cried out in despair. Then he went lax, feeling himself giving in to the darkness. And somehow he knew that this time, once he fell into the night he would never see that day again. _

_As he sank further into the abyss, he thought he was hallucinating. Just out of reach on the horizon a fleck of light slowly penetrated the darkness. He watched it with wistful longing that somehow it was real. It gained in light. And that's when he heard it. Faint and as if it echoed down a long tunnel tripping over itself sounding like a chorus of one. Hollow and fractured it spoke to him. _'Ken, I'm here.'_ His angel. A soft smile touched his lips._

_To his utter surprise, he heard the dark hiss in response to the voice. Ignoring the protest, he eagerly reached out for the ember. The tips of his fingers brushed against one of the tinkling rays and he felt his heart lighten. But it was short lived. The darkness growled and tightened its hold, dragging him back into the night. 'You cannot escape. You cannot go back. You belong to the night.'_

_"No!" He struggled against nothing still reaching for the light._

_'If you go back, a fate worse than this will find you.'__ It sneered._

_"I don't care."_

_'You choose pain?'_

_"Anything but this."_

_'It will not be yours alone. Others will suffer.' He hesitated. Could he condemn others to his fate? He could handle his pain, but could he deal with the pain of others? He started to slip. 'Good. Follow me into the void.' Alone, he was alone after all. The darkness promised eternal loneliness. But the trade was fair, his damnation so that others may be free of suffering. Casting one last look of longing toward the light he slid into a clod blanket of onyx._

'Ken! You're not alone anymore. I'm here.'_ He stopped. The voice sounded so sure, he wondered if he could go back. _'I won't let them hurt you. We'll stop them.' _Could he believe in this voice? If he was no longer alone, if his angel helped him, maybe he could wake up and together protect those the darkness tried to hurt. But how could he know for sure?_ 'I promise, Ken. I promise to protect you.' _The voice was so confident and sure. If he could really protect him then it was possible to protect others. Somehow, something inside him flared. He felt the truth in that belief. _

_With renewed determination, he pushed back against the night and reached for the star. The darkness raged, 'Nooo! You can't go back. Others will suffer.' It's grip tightened, squeezing and twisting him. It's touch burned him, but he continued to fight._

_"I must take that risk." The words ground out through clenched teeth. The nothingness roared. Searing pain scorched his soul driving him into a different emptiness. The pain was incredible and quickly drained him of his strength, but still he pressed on. He cried out as his hand took hold of the flickering ember. _

_And then nothing.__ No pain. No light. No dark. He felt like he was floating on an empty sea. Had he won? Had he lost? He didn't know. All he knew was that he was extremely tired. He wanted to sleep. Through weary eyes, he caught sight of a dim glow. He stretched a hand out toward it, too weak to grab hold. Suddenly, a hand sprung forth and clasped onto his hand. Taking hold and offering a well of strength. It felt so warm. He smiled and leaned toward it. Content he felt himself slipping into a light slumber. The last thing he heard was the angel's gentle whisper, _'Please, Ken. Just wake up. Please.'

-v-v-v-

Awareness was a gradual process, sluggish and clumsy at best. Soft beeps from various monitors was the first thing his mind was able to recognize. He didn't quite understand what it all meant exactly, but he somehow knew he was in a hospital. The odd uncomfortable bed attested to that as well as the soft pages over the intercoms that could be heard in the hall.

The second thing he noticed was the warmth of his hand. Unsure of the cause, he tried to squeeze but his muscles didn't respond to his command. Instead, he only managed to make his fingers twitch, but it was enough to recognize that there was a hand holding his and somehow he felt infinitely better.

Tension he hadn't even realized was there slowly drained away and he relaxed into the bed. His next obstacle was opening his eyes. With effort he managed to crack them open and instantly regretted it. Fluttering back shut he waited for the pain to abate before trying it again. He wanted to see who the hand belonged to. Swallowing hard, he prayed that it belonged to whoever had promised him that he wasn't alone. His immediate thoughts turned to Kase and how the last time he saw his friend he was being drug away while the shadows pulled him into darkness.

Not wanting to recall the nightmare he escaped from, he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and forced his eyes to open again. This time it wasn't so bad. The discomfort would have been ten times worse had the room been fully lit however the dim lighting granted him an easier transition. Blinking he tried to focus on the form sitting next to him, but the shadows hid the figure from him.

He wanted to wake him but when he tried to speak nothing came out. His throat too dry and unaccustomed to function properly. He tried to work up some moisture but it was proving much more difficult than he thought. Getting frustrated, his fingers twitched again, desperately hoping that somehow he could speak.

Suddenly, the figure stirred. Anxiously the athlete waited. He didn't have to wait long when the silhouette shot up in his seat. A hasty voice whispered into the dark. "Ken?" The voice was so familiar to him but for some reason he couldn't place it yet.

_Could it be?_ "Kase?" Amazingly instinct managed to force dry lips and rusty vocal chords to say the name. He was surprised when he heard disappointment in the reply. He wondered what caused it.

"No, Ken-san." So this wasn't his lifelong friend, but who? His mind raced. He closed his eyes trying to figure out why the voice was so familiar to him. He could hear it calling out to him, telling him he was safe. But a name, he couldn't recall the name. Then suddenly he saw a light in his mind's eye. And with it came that voice, '_Ken! It's ok, I'm here. It's me Ran. You're safe, Ken. You're not alone anymore. I'm here.'_

Could it be this angel who had brought him out of the darkness existed in the real world too? It was too much to hope for but far worse to imagine otherwise. Cautiously, he dared to learn the truth, "Ran?" He heard the figure's breath hitch.

There was joy in that voice now and it made him smile. "Yes." The hand tenderly squeezed his and he couldn't help but respond in kind.

Ran couldn't believe it, Ken had finally woken up. And to his amazement somehow Ken had even known his name. Of course he was excited and thrilled by this turn of events, who wouldn't be? But what now?

An odd silence filled the air, neither wholly comfortable nor awkward, just odd. Absently, Ran's thumb caressed the back of Ken's hand. His gaze locked on the brunette's face, tracing every line. Sea kissed eyes still sleep laden looked up at him, a silent plea hidden within. And that's when he noticed the other's discomfort. Quickly, he said, "I'll be right back." Getting up he went to the little sink in the corner and grabbed a cup filling it with water. He was about to head back when he spotted a canister of long Q-tips. He took a couple then went back to Ken.

Once again by the athlete's bed, he started, "I know you're thirsty, but we're going to have to take this slow. You've been asleep for a while. Even drinking too much water too fast will not be good for you. You're stomach will reject it and I don't think that you want to go through that, ne? Trust me, ok?"

Ken had watched his guardian while he got the water. The words were spoken so gently and thoughtfully he accepted the other's advice without question. Staring up at the darkened features he nodded slightly. He watched in wonder as Ran dipped one of the Q-tips into the water and tenderly ran it along his lips. The sensation was exhilarating.

Just a slip of water made it past his lips and into his mouth. It was beyond words. It felt so damn good he relaxed further back into the bed, closed his eyes and sighed contentedly. The action was repeated. Each time the amount of water in the cottony tip increased allowing more to drip into the parched cavern and down his throat. After several minutes, Ran spoke again. "How are you feeling? You ok?"

A smile slowly formed on Ken's face. He took a deep breath and answered with a happy sigh, "Oh yeah."

Ran couldn't help but smirk at the tone of Ken's voice. "Do you think you're ready to try a sip now?"

Chocolate lashes sprung open revealing sparkling topaz gems. The older boy's heart skipped a beat at the sight. The corner of Ken's mouth quirked up a bit uncertain, "I'll try." The look was utterly endearing and Ran was hard pressed not to reach out to touch that sweet face. Instead, he cleared his throat and nodded.

For a moment he hesitated, looking at Ken then came to a decision. Moving to the side, he switched on another light that would illuminate their immediate area better than the little personal light right above Ken's head. When he stepped back, their eyes met and locked.

Stunned, Ken felt his breath catch in his throat. The visage before him was probably the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Brilliant scarlet bangs framed exquisite pale features. But what grabbed his attention and didn't let go were the crisp amethyst orbs that bore into his very soul. It wasn't an unpleasant sensation. Quite the contrary, it filled him with an emotion he couldn't even begin to describe, but he liked it.

He wasn't exactly sure what to have expected. The only thing he knew for sure was the boy's name was Ran, but even that at first had been questionable. It was a name spoken in his dreams, a voice deep and rich that utter that and more at the fringes of his consciousness. Other than that, he knew nothing of this entrancing redhead. And if you asked him later why he trusted the boy unconditionally and so readily, he would never be able to provide an answer. He just did and that was that.

Ran noticed Ken's jaw drop a bit. At first he wondered what had caused the youth to stare up at him mutely and then he figured it out. Unlike Ran, this was really the first time Ken had actually _seen_ him. Too ecstatic over the awakening to bother worrying about what the brunette thought of him, Ran felt the corners of his lips turn up. And for a second time a smile broke out on a normally stoic face. He let a minute pass for the younger boy to collect his thoughts before continuing with his task. "Ready?"

Suddenly the jaw snapped shut and a blush heated smooth cheeks. Breaking his gaze away, Ken nodded, way too embarrassed for staring to trust his voice yet. Ran's grin broadened. The hue of Ken's face deepened. A strong arm slowly worked its way behind Ken's shoulders and lifted him up enough that the cup could be placed at his lips without spilling. Carefully, the cup was tilted up to give him his first sip. It was blissful. Swallowing it down, he looked up at violet eyes to silently express his wish for more. Again he felt fresh cool water trickle down. It still felt great but this time his stomach stirred.

He did his best to ignore the urging to expel the foreign substance in his gut and shook his head when Ran offered again. Gently, he was laid back on the bed. Glancing up at this stranger who showed him so much kindness and patience, he whispered, "Thank you."

"My pleasure, Ken-san."

The brunette slouched further into the bed, feeling terribly exhausted and fighting the effects of re-introducing something to his stomach. But the honorific did not slip past his attention. "Please, just Ken. I'm not _that_ old."

Ran let out a light laugh remembering the interviews on the tape. "Yes, I should have known that already. Sorry." Once again the room descended into a comfortable silence. It was Ken who broke the quiet once more.

"How?"

"Eh?"

"How should you have known?" The tone used was mere curiosity.

Ran glanced down at his hands and wondered how exactly to respond. He decided that Ken deserved the truth and he resolved to give it to him. "I saw some footage for an interview you had before your last game. You had continually reminded Fujikawa-san that he should call you Ken." He watched in curiosity as the brunette's brow furrowed and his gaze turned inward. For some moments, nothing happened. Then mere seconds later, Ran felt something was wrong. "Ken?"

Key words triggered Ken's thoughts. _Tsuki. __Last game._ His mind raced but the only images he seemed to pull up were those of his nightmare. A sharp pain pierced his mind. A moan escaped him followed by the quickening of his heart and the shallowing of his breath. Distraught sea-washed eyes locked with panicked amethyst.

"Ken, what's wrong?" Automatically, Ran scooped up the boy's hand and placed his other on a now sweaty forehead.

"itai," he managed to whisper.

"Shhh, it'll be ok." He comforted and started looking around. He searched for the nurses call button but in his haste couldn't find it. Fortunately, he heard a scuffle at the doorway.

"Fujimiya-san?"

"Nurse Sakura, Ken's awake but something's wrong." He said hurriedly and she quickly came over to figure out what was going on.

The brunette's eyes followed her warily as she looked him over. A moment later, she spoke gently to the boy. "Hidaka-san, you need to take deep breaths, you're having an anxiety attack." His gaze darted to look up at Ran, who nodded in agreement with the nurse. Slowly, methodically, he did his best to slow down his speeding body. And was very glad when it started to work.

Blue-green depths never left the pale features. But now dark lashes seemed to droop as the expended energy flowed out of him. He fought to stay awake but his body betrayed him. Nurse Sakura smiled, "Rest now, Hidaka-san. Everything will be alright." Ken's fingers twitched in Ran's hand, and he squeezed reassuringly. As a result, Ken succumbed to the drain and drifted off. Sakura looked up at the redhead, "Stay with him while I call the doctor, ok?" He nodded and she left.

Shortly after, a man came in and began checking over Ken's stats. He moved back to allow the man room but stayed close to the brunette. Sakura approached him, "Why don't you go home and get some sleep? Ken's awake now so everything should be fine. The Doctor's just going to give him a quick checkup. You don't need to stay here for that. Go home, that way you'll be fresh and rested for tomorrow's visit." He watched the young man who now slept and she followed his gaze. "Don't worry, I doubt he'll wake before morning. If anything happens I'll call you, ok?"

Reluctantly, he consented and left. The day had been most trying and he was starting to feel the effects now that most of the drama was over. Besides, he wanted to call Omi and let him know what happened. Tomorrow hopefully, they would start to get their answers.

-v-v-v-v-v-

Alright, I hope you guys liked the fluff. Just so you know, I don't consider myself a romance writer so this is a BIG leap for me. I hope you don't mind suffering through it all. ;) And to be honest, I don't really know much about anxiety attacks. I hope it wasn't too farfetched. Sorry if it is. Anyway, Thank you all so very much again for the reviews, I LOVED them! . :D

Um, just out of curiosity, I only read two comments about the omake and I was wondering if you guys liked it or not?

Ken: And why wouldn't we?

S-k: oh no. –_sigh_- not again.

Ken: That doesn't answer my question.

S-k: Look, I wasn't talking to you anyway, I was talking to my readers.

Ken: Oh, so my opinion doesn't count?

S-k: No actually, it doesn't because you would be too biased. Now please, just go sit and wait until I hear back from them. –_folds__ hands in front with a pleading look-_ Please?

Ken: That's not fair!

S-k: Ken, please! I know you want to be up about, it's in your nature. But please try to understand. I want to make sure that everyone else is enjoying this playful banter as well. Ok?

Ken: Fine. –_sulking__ slightly-_ But can I say one more thing before I go?

S-k: Whatever. –_another__ sigh-_ Go ahead and get it out of your system. –_crosses__ arms-_

Ken: Thanks! –_smiling__ broadly-_ Hey folks, please vote for me and the gang to pop by again! It would be really awesome if you did! Thank you! –_puts__ on a winning smile-_

S-k: Happy now -_Ken nods vigorously- _Good, now run off and play with Ran for a while. Go on, shoo. –_Ken scampers off quickly at the prospect- _Sorry peeps. I'll try and keep this down to a minimum next time. Thanks again for reading! I really appreciate it. And don't forget to **_REVIEW! _**:D


	11. Gains and Losses

Well, it's Sunday again minna and that means another post. ;) Thank you all for the reviews! Luv'em! Anyway, to all those Ken lovers out there, just wanted to mention I started one of the C2 things. See, I love Ken and I love Angst, so I decided I wanted to collect fics that fit into that. Let me know if you want to help or if you know of other stories that may fit so I can add them. Thank you!

DarkRoseBlood – Oh, glad to hear the fluff wasn't too bad. I'm not much of a fluff person myself, but this scene wanted to be written. Usually, I'm like, 'Ugh, can we get to the angst already?' So thanks. I was worried about it.

HeatherR – Don't get ahead of the Story, woman! And I doubt this will answer any questions, if not raise a few more. :p And it's ok. I'll be checking for that update all day today. :p Thanks as always!

Dark – Actually, it was a pretty good length. I was originally trying to keep to 3 pages per chap but it's kinda grown to like 4-5, been mostly 6-7 lately though. I just go with what the muse dictates. I hope it's just that I'm a decent writer. ;) And thanks, romance has never been my forte, so I really appreciate it. Enjoy!. :D

Spawn of Hell – Aww, thank you! I try to explore different avenues within the story line. It's nice to dice things up a bit, ne? I won't deny that there will be some similarities but keep in mind they are minimal and may not be exactly what you think. I like leading people on before giving the whole explanation. Hope you don't mind! . :) And I'm sure Ken will be happy to hear you like the omake. He's just dying to be heard now that he's awake. ;) Domo!

Keeshe Kal'daka – Yeah, I've been trying to keep with weekly updates, but we'll see if I can stick to that. May be a bump in the road soon but hopefully I'll get through it before I miss a week. The story's not over yet, in fact far from. That will become apparent in this chap, so saddle up for the ride. But yes, RanKen goodness will hopefully prevail! And I'll do my best to have more RanKen lovey in the omake, but the conversations just kinda write themselves. Thanks for reading!

Kimpastu no Hoseki – Thank you! Ken's happy about waking too. And so am I. Now the story should really get rolling. ;)

Mari-chan – Aww, Thanks! And I don't think you'll be disappointed with this chap. At least I hope you won't. –_nibbles__ lip nervously_-

Yousma – Thank you! . :D I'm very happy that you are enjoying. I hope you like long fics, because we've only just begun! Thanks again for reading and reviewing! . :D

Gonyos – Thanks. And they'll get their chance eventually. But more has to be revealed first. ;)

Gyuumajo – LOL, actually I HATE research! In fact, I often joke that I've done more research in the past 3 years (wow has it really been almost 3 years since I start fanfic? Ack!) of fanfic than I did in my entire 12 years of grade schooling. And English used to be one of my worst subjects to boot! Well, not because I couldn't, but because I couldn't finish anything I started! But I'm a lot better with that now that these are things I actually WANT to write. ;) Anyway, I know Topaz comes in different colours but I was in the jewelry store around that chap and saw blue topaz next to pink sapphires so I guess it kinda got in the head. :8) Well, I am very happy that you like. And hopefully I'll continue to entertain!

Constantine – tehee. Guess the fluff wasn't so bad then, ne? I'll try and add a little more in here and there. Thanks for reading and reviewing! . :D

GenX-Revolution – Oh, baby, I think you're going to need a lot more rope, REAL SOON. :p I'm not called Cliffie Queen for nothing! Thanks!

Dragonsgirl22 – Awwwww, thank you! . :D I do try and write a good tale. Glad you like it! And yes, I only figured out their name recently myself. Although I've always been afraid to try one. But I was desperate for reviews! LOL. I guess it helped but I'm hoping the story had something to do with it too. Anyway, thanks again and enjoy! . :D

Alright, Minna-san! On with the fic….

v-v-v-v-v-

Despite his weariness, it took Ran a while to get to sleep. The first thing he did when he got home was contact Omi. The teen was excited to know that Ken had managed to wake up. He asked if it would be possible to come visit tomorrow, but Ran was hesitant. Not that he didn't want Omi there just that it may be too much for Ken at the moment. They only spoke briefly and the whole situation for the goalie was probably overwhelming at this point. But he did assure the young florist that he would at least ask Ken if it would be all right. Then he finally went to bed.

Now he was on his way to the hospital once again, feeling such a mix of emotions he couldn't name them if you asked him. The only thing he was sure of was his excitement. He had been longing for this for what seemed like ages and finally he would be able to converse with the young man who had snared his attention weeks ago. His stomach did a flip-flop as soon as the Hospital came into view. Taking two steps at a time, the light flutters continued to tickle his abdomen. The anticipation was almost too much.

He strode purposefully into the ward and didn't even bother waving to the nurses on duty. He stepped into Ken's room expectantly and immediately stopped dead in his tracks. A pristine hospital bed with sheets drawn tautly over it sat empty in the corner. Panic paralyzed him. Ken was gone. Glancing at the table beside the bed, he noticed that even the flowers were missing. His mind raced, fearing the worst.

_Where is he? Did something happen? Is he ok? Oh my god, did those people find out he woke up and come after him? I have to find him!_ Spinning on his heels he ran back out into the hallway. Looking around he hurried over to the nurses' station. "Where is he! What's happened to him! Tell me where he is now!" His hands gripped the edge of the counter until his knuckles bleached.

The woman behind the desk looked blankly up at him. He barely squelched the desire to grab her and shake the information out of her. Just then a hand touched his shoulder and he spun to see Kiki standing there, "Ran-kun, calm down." She had added the kun shortly after he had taken up vigil in the goalie's room. He guessed that it may have been her way to show she approved and thanked him for the help. But right now that was farthest from his mind.

Strong hands instantly moved to wrap around her arms. "Where is he? Where have they taken Ken?"

"It's alright, Ran-kun. Take a deep breath and I'll tell you." The frantic look in those violet depths made her soften her voice and hold his arms in kind. He waited anxiously for her answer. "Ken's fine." Those two words alone almost sent the young man to his knees in relief. "Since he's woken up, he doesn't need to stay here. They just moved him one floor down to the recovery ward. Here, I'll give you his new room number, ok?"

Ran's racing heart slowed marginally, but the scare was enough to stick with him until he saw the brunette with his own two eyes. Relaxing, he released her and muttered apologetically, "Thank you." He waited for her to go behind the desk and pull up the information.

When she came back around, she placed an arm around his shoulders and ushered him along. "You know, I really should be thanking you for what you've done. I know the sacrifice you made to help Ken and not many others would. I'm glad that he finally woke up. And I believe your sister will one day too. Take heart in some of the accomplishment you have achieved here. You really have done a wonderful thing."

"Thank you." He regarded her thoughtfully, again wondering how much she knew and her reason for guiding him to the brunette's side. She handed him a little slip of paper and smiled.

"Take good care of him and don't worry about Aya, I'll watch over her until you get back." He offered her a surprised yet appreciative smile. A soft laugh escaped the woman as she pushed him into the elevator she summoned. "Now hurry up. He'll wake soon and I'm sure you'll want to be there," she added cheerfully as the doors closed and cut them off.

Ran stood there dumbfounded for a moment. The morning had already proven itself to be full of surprises. But for some reason he felt better knowing that Kiki would be watching over his imouto for the time being. Now his thoughts turned back to the other brunette who had taken control of his life and the butterflies returned full force.

Stepping out of the elevator, Ran scanned the area and spotted the nurses' desk up ahead. There he inquired where Ken's room was and they pointed him in the right direction. Taking a deep breath he stood in the doorway and smiled. In a room similar to his sister's, the young man slept. He carefully moved into the room. He watched the young man for a moment glad that he hadn't missed anything as far as he could tell. The redhead turned to pull the chair over and noticed the flower arrangement Omi brought sitting on the sill. _So they brought that down too. Good. _

Taking up his usual position, he opted to wait for Ken to rouse on his own. But not long after he arrived, he couldn't help reaching out to brush away a few errant strands from the boy's face. However featherlight the touch was, Ken must have felt it because he drew in a sharp intake of air. Stirring, lazy eyes cracked open to peek at the world. When their eyes met, a small upward quirk played at the corner of his lips. "Hey," he whispered.

"Ohayo, Ken. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess." He tried to push himself up and Ran quickly moved to assist him, adjusting the bed and pillows. "A bit thirsty," he added sheepishly. The redhead fetched a cup of water from the sink then offered it to him. "Thanks." He took a few tentative sips remembering the redhead's advice the night before.

For a few moments, silence passed between them. Each one mulled over their thoughts trying to figure out where exactly to begin. It ended up being the impulsive brunette starting things off. His voice was soft and thoughtful, "Do you know how long I've been out?"

"Just about three months." Another pause as the words sank in. The question was itching to be asked and now that he had his opportunity he was going to take it. "Do you remember what happened?"

Ken sat there for long minutes sifting through his memory. For some reason he couldn't seem to focus on anything and ended up with nothing. Sighing, he just shook his head. But before more could be discussed they heard someone at the doorway. "Oh, I thought I heard voices in here." She walked in confidently. "And how is our new addition this morning?"

"Fine."

"That's good to hear." She was checking some monitors making sure everything was as it should be. No longer really looking at them she carried on, "And who is this fine young man? Brother?"

Ken glanced at Ran awkwardly with a hint of speculation. The redhead cleared his throat, keeping eye contact with the brunette and answered, "Friend."

"Oh," she did her best to sound nonchalant, but the quick flick of her eyes in his direction and blush on her cheeks proved she was more than curious. "Well, everything seems to be good. I'll let the doctor know that you're up and he'll be along shortly."

The two watched her go and as soon as she was gone Ken turned back to his companion. Tentatively, he asked, "You don't work here?"

"No." Kinda surprised at the question.

"I just thought that…." He frowned and shook his head. "Actually I have no idea what to think."

"About what?"

"I don't want to sound rude or ungrateful, but I just don't really know who you are. I assumed that you worked here and that's why I heard you. But if you don't then, well, why?" It seems that maybe Ken had done some thinking too and had some questions of his own for Ran. He really shouldn't have been surprised, and now he wondered exactly how to answer. "Are you a fan or something?"

He had to laugh a little at that. "No, actually I don't care much for sports."

Ken's frown deepened. "Now I'm really confused."

"I don't doubt it." Reticence followed before Ran continued. He decided to start from one aspect and see where the conversation took him. "I was leaving one night after a visit when I heard a noise coming from your room. The night nurse wasn't around and I was curious if someone had woken up. That was the first time I ever met you. Although I'm sure you can imagine it wasn't much of a meeting. The nurse said you might wake up soon but not yet. I got curious. I wanted to know if it was even possible to wake from a coma. So, I kept coming back. I found out your name and learned that you had been a Soccer player, so I did a little bit of research to figure out who you were. Since then, I've been by your side encouraging you."

Ken seemed to be absorbing this new information carefully. Something was missing from the picture, that much he knew. There was one question that plagued his thoughts right then. "And Kase?" Where was his best friend? Something had happened but he couldn't remember what. Slowly, pressure began to build behind his eyes.

Regretfully, Ran answered his question. "To be honest with you, I have no idea why he isn't here."

"He's alive? He isn't hurt like me?" The confusion clearly evident on his face. The redhead began to wonder what Ken meant by his questions.

"No Ken-san, although he's no longer an active player. He's taken on more managerial responsibilities within the team." He let the words sink in.

Ken's gaze turned inward as he searched again. Something just didn't feel right to him. "We were together, I know we were." He mumbled to himself. There was a series of images flashing in his mind's eye and he tried to decipher them. _Walking down a hallway.__ Talking to teammates. Just him and Kase. Raised voices. Shower. Pain._ Real life echoed the memory as another sharp pang shot through his mind. He heard Ran's voice speaking to him through the white flame in his head.

"Ken? What is it? What's wrong?"

Gasping, he simply resigned himself to just breathe and release the pain rather than following the fleeting trails of faded memories. Long minutes passed before he could gather enough air to answer. "I don't know." Frustration took hold as the torment subsided. "It's all so confusing. Nothing is making sense."

"Just try to relax for now. Don't push yourself," he patted Ken's arm then added softly, "especially if it only hurts you."

Ken swept through his emotions swiftly; confusion, pain, anger. It was obvious he was a passionate young man and would not be so easily dissuaded. He turned those captivating sea-kissed eyes on the redhead, searching for something to grab onto. "But I want to know what happened to me? Why I lost three months of my life."

Sighing, Ran said, "You're not the only one. We all want to know the answer to that."

"We?" Some of the fervor in the raging seas faded, replaced by curiosity.

"Yes, there are few of us that question certain events leading up to your accident."

"Accident?" Every time something new was revealed, it left the brunette feeling even more lost and out of place.

Ran tried to explain as best he could. "The news said you were involved in a hit and run after the game. But we don't think that's true."

"You keep saying we, who else besides you?"

"Your friend Tsuki Fujikawa for one. As well as someone I bumped into after I started visiting you. He seemed to be a fan of some sort but not a die hard one. He was happy to hear that you've woken up and would like to come visit you. Do you feel up to seeing anyone?" To be honest, Ran disliked posing the question right then considering his companion was desperately trying to piece his life together again. But he wanted to ask before he forgot. Besides, maybe with Omi there they could try sorting things out together.

"I guess so," Ken mumbled. Hands came up to rub at his face. "I'm just confused s'all." There was so much he didn't understand, so many questions, and thus far no answers that seemed to be right to him.

Ran touched his arm again, drawing the younger man's attention back to him. Then he spoke encouragingly, "It will probably take some time for you to get used to everything again. Just take it one step at a time."

"That's very sound advice, young man." An elderly man with a stethoscope around his neck said from the entrance. "It is good to see you, Hidaka-san." The man walked right up to the brunette and extended a hand. "My name is Doctor Makoto and I'll be checking in on you while you are with us." He then turned to Ran and held out his hand again.

He immediately responded while taking the proffered hand, "Ran Fujimiya."

Makoto nodded in greeting, "Fujimiya-san." Looking back at the brunette, he grabbed a nearby stool and sat down placing a folder in his lap. "I would like to go over a few things with you now that you are up, Hidaka-san, would you mind?"

Ken glanced over at the doctor with haunted eyes. "No, I'd like to have some idea of what's going on."

"Understandable." He opened the folder and began leafing through it. "It looks like when you were first brought into the emergency room you were classified on the high end of the coma scale.(1) While you were comatose, they treated your other injuries prior to moving you to our hospital."

Curious, Ken asked, "Coma scale?"

"Yes, most medical practitioners utilize the Glasgow Coma Scale to determine the depth of which a patient is under. The scoring goes from 3 to 15, 3 being completely under and unresponsive. According to your chart you scored an 8, which is the highest you can be placed and be determined comatose. It looks like much more recently, they were stating you were closer to 13/14. We call that a Responsive Coma as the patient responds to outside stimulus."

Ken mulled over this new information while Ran sat quietly waiting since he already knew about the GCS due to his sister. A moment later, the brunette inquired, "You mentioned injuries. How badly was I banged up?" He should have expected it since the redhead had said he was involved in an accident, but once more he felt something nagging in the back of his mind. Something that frightened him.

"Looks like it was rather nasty in here." Mokoto said matter-of-factly as he looked through Ken's file. "You had a number of fractures in your arm, ribs and skull. Countless bruises and lacerations. And your left patella was all but shattered. They had to do a couple of re-constructive surgeries to get it back to normal."

Ken's eyes widened in horror. "But it's ok now, right? My knee. It'll be fine right?"

"You still have a light brace on for the moment. And it will take a lot of physical therapy to have you up and walking again. I would say probably about 18 months worth in total. It'll definitely be stronger, but I can't guarantee that it will ever fully heal. The patella shattered causing significant damage to the surrounding tissue and bone. Only time will fully be able to tell if you'll have full movement with it again."

_Never fully heal? No! It can't be true!_ Swallowing hard, he asked, "But what….what about Soccer?" It was his life, his escape. He can't lose it, not now. Especially not now. He begged silently to the gods above, _Please. Please, don't._ Anxiously, he waited for the doctor's next words.

"You're young Hidaka-san, you should be able to find a new career without a problem."

By the look of absolute terror on Ken's face, the man may as well have leaned over and ripped the boy's heart out with his bare hands. Ken was devastated. To say the least, Ran could tell. Anything else the man said fell on deaf ears. It was a good thing the redhead was there to take up the information so later he could relay it to the youth gradually. "Makoto-sensei, may I ask as to the reason for the extended therapy?" For some reason, it just sounded way too long for normal recovery time.

"Most knee surgeries often are very stressful. On a normally healthy patient we suggest anywhere between eight months to a year's worth of sessions. Of course the beginning is really where the bulk of work is done. Usually near the end it's only routine checkup sessions we request. However, in Hidaka-san's case his previous state was both helpful and hindering. Because he barely moved most of the time, the bones were able to set and heal with relatively quick speed. But due to the lack of movement the muscles surrounding these injuries weakened. And since there was some tissue damage to his knee as well as surgery followed by gradual atrophy, I estimate it will take a while longer for the joint to return to normal, if ever."

"So what happens now?"

"Now, we try and get Hidaka-san ready to go home. He'll be enrolled in some therapy while he's here to get his muscles going again. Depending on how well he does he may be able to leave as early as the end of this week. Although I would like a nurse or relative around until he is capable of doing things on his own."

"I'm sure that wouldn't be a problem." He had already vowed to himself he would see to Ken's wellbeing until he was back to normal. So he accepted this comment without hesitation.

"Do either of you have any questions for me at this time?" He glanced between them then stood when they didn't respond. "I will be back later on today to see how things are going." Then he excused himself leaving the two alone.

Ran looked worriedly back at the brunette. He hadn't said a word since the doctor's comment about his career. Cautiously, he reached out to lay his hand over the tightly clenched fist of the goalie. "Ken? You can't let it get to you. It's only one man's opinion, we can always get another. Ken?"

The shocked expression slowly gave way to something much darker. Slowly, his hand unfurled and moved down to pull at the blanket. At first Ran didn't understand what was going on, but then he heard, "I want to see." He kept yanking at the sheets slowly revealing his stiff leg. It was currently wrapped in a knee brace that kept it from moving at all. The small whole in the front revealed a scar line. Ken's hands fisted, gathering the thin material in his lap. His head lowered so that you couldn't even see the turbulent seas past the earthen bangs.

"Ken?" Ran leaned forward, his heart racing. He could feel the tension filling the room and it set him on guard.

In a voice rough and harsh he ground out, "I'll get those bastards. I'll show them, they won't stop me. They'll see."

"Who, Ken? Who will see?" Ran asked desperately, hoping that Ken figured out what had happened. But he doubted it when the brunette's head snapped to the side to look at him. It was almost as if he had forgotten he wasn't alone. And the bewildered look in his eyes reflected his confusion.

Suddenly, the young features formed a determined frown. Throwing off the covers completely, Ken started wiggling to the edge of the bed. "Help me."

Frowning in kind, more from concern than anger, the redhead cautioned, "I don't think you're ready for this yet."

"Help me, or move and I'll do it myself." It was obvious he would not be deterred.

Ran sighed and moved to assist the stubborn young man. They set Ken's feet carefully on the ground beneath him. Sluggishly, he commanded them to move and at first they did nothing to listen. After some long minutes, with a grunt of effort, Ken managed to get his unencumbered leg to step forward awkwardly. Panting, Ken focused his energy on his other leg.

More long minutes passed while he worked at it. Finally, it moved only a few inches but enough. But as Ken switched his weight to keep going, a sharp pinch of pain shot up his leg and through his spine. He cried out and slumped against the redhead for support. Ran held him close, taking on as much of the youth's weight as possible. Softly he admonished, "You're pushing too hard."

Ken clung to the front of Ran's shirt desperately. His face contorted with pain and raw emotions. It took him a moment to overcome the fire in his leg, his head buried in the other man's chest. When it finally gave way, he felt the mix of anger and despair crash over him. The tears began to fall unknowingly as he struggled with the world he had woken up to. "It's not fair. Not fair. Why me?"

"I don't know, K-ken…" He whispered back. But the uncharacteristic stumble of his tongue left him wondering. He felt he should have used a more endearing nickname, but he didn't know what.

Turning his head to get more air, the brunette let out a soft gasp. "Kase…"

Ran at first thought Ken was lost in his thoughts, but froze when he heard an answering voice, "Ken…" His back was mostly toward the door and he slowly turned to look at the origin. There in the doorframe stood Kase Kouichiro.

v-v-v-v-v-

1. Alright, for all this medical mumbo jumbo, I must confess I'm on both ends of the field here. The Glasgow Coma Scale is very real. I have been able to pull up some information regarding this. I have also heard that there is a difference between a comatose patient and a 'responsive' coma, so I did apply that here. I have also done a bit of research on knee surgery, even going as far as an interactive walkthrough on one website. However, I have not been able to find much information on the normal practices of physical therapy for either coma patients or knee surgery patients. I did have a couple of people I asked who knew someone who had knee surgery and they were doing PT for about 8-12 months. They said the beginning was more intense while the end was follow up. So I may have stretched things here for dramatic purposes. I hope you don't mind. :8)

Thanks again for reading folks, and please remember REVIEWS are an author's best friend! Don't let me be lonely!

Ken: Um, excuse me?

S-k: Yes?

Ken: You're just going to leave it _there_?

S-k: Ch'ya. It _is_ called a cliffie for a reason, silly. –_rolls__ eyes_-

Ken: B-b-but you _can't_ leave it there! We have to see what's going to happen next!

S-k: Oh really? –_crosses__ arms and looks over at the figure in the corner_- Tell me, are _you_ eager to see Kase show up-_receives__ death glare from redhead_- That's what I thought.

Omi: Ken-kun, it's ok. All we have to do is wait until next week and then we'll know exactly what happens.

Ken: But I want to know now!

Yoji: Keep your pants on. Or better yet, take 'em off and I'll take your mind off the wait. –_throws__ an arm over the brunette's shoulders_-

Ken: . -_blushes furiously- _Yoji.

Aya: Kudou. ­–_tone warning, death glare_-

Omi: Yotan. –_hurt__­-_

Yoji: Oh, don't worry chibi. I was just trying to get a rise out of the Icicle over here. You should know me better than that. –_winks_- . -_Omi blushes_-

Aya: Then take your hand off, Kudou. –_growls_-

Yoji: Hey, it's cool. ­_–throws hands up in surrender­_-

S-k: Are you all finished? It's late and I would like to go to bed.

Yoji: . -_saunters over and wraps arm around shiki_- I hope not alone.

S-k: Course not, baka! –_growls__ and lifts left hand as proof_-

Yoji: I was just teasing.

S-k: Whatever. Just hurry up!

Yoji: Fine, let's go chibi. –_guides__ a blushing Omi out_-

Ken: Um, I just wanted to say Thank you to those who voted for us. I'm glad you are enjoying this as well as the story. I can't wait for the next part! So don't forget to review so Shiki's muse will keep writing for us! Thanks.

Aya: Alright, come on. –_grabs__ Ken's arm and heads for exit, trying not to sound too jealous-_

Well, I think that's it for now. Doesn't look like Ran's happy with Kase's sudden appearance. Can't say I blame him. Anyway, let's hope everything works out for the best, ne? coughREVIEWcough Woah, got something caught in my throat there. Well, it's sleepy time so I'll see you minna next week. THANK YOU! . :D


	12. Third Wheel and a Phone call

Alrighty folks, it's that time again. However I would like to preempt these next few chaps by stating once again: This is an AU! And killing the author only leaves a story unfinished! The only way to get the answers you want are by _reviewing! ._ :p Ok, now that that's done, let's get on with the comments, ne?

Keeshe Kal'daka – Yeah, Kase isn't the best at timing. If only Ran and Ken could have a bit more time alone to each other. Oh well. And to be honest, my updates are typically few and far between, this has been the only in a long time I've been able to keep on a schedule for more than two weeks. Lol. Ah, research. I HATE it. Tehe. But I feel that for my stories to have some credibility I should at least know a little something about what I'm writing, ne? If this was Star Wars thought, I would be more inclined to make things up. But since this is um, mostly, reality based I tend to want it to be somewhat real. Oh, and, um, well, lips will meet this chap. But ah, yeah, just don't kill me please. –bats eyelashes- That's right, you go finish stories! It's no good leaving them unsatisfied! . :p They get cranky 'bout stuff like that. Hehe.

Bine – OH, yes I can. :) I just love cliffies! Mwahahaha.

Mari-chan – Yeah, I liked that too. Ken's just so cute! I couldn't help myself there. Now, now, don't go killing him off prematurely. Thanks Schu for the help. Maybe when the story's finished I'll let you be the first in line to make him pay. :)

Constantine – I know how you feel but you do have to remember Ken and Kase have been friends for a very long time. He barely knows Ran right now. Don't worry, I think my muse has good things in store later. ;)

DarkRoseBlood – Yeah, that stubborn quality just makes him more endearing. – sigh- There's a purpose to Kase, I swear. Not exactly sure what it is at the moment but still I'm sure there is! . :p Hey, that's cool. I wish I could be satisfied with winging it, but unfortunately as I mentioned to Keeshe, since this is earth based, I can't help but want my story to be at least a little credible. Thus I have to torture myself with research. And therefore torture my readers with cliffies. It all ends up being one big vicious cycle. :p Anyway, just try and be patient. Ken and Kase have been together for a long time, Ran's still new. They just need some time. I promise!

Spawn of Hell – Yeah, I'm much more of a night owl than a morning bird. Course it's gotten me into a spot of trouble now and then, but hey, you gotta do what ya gotta do. ;) You hit the nail on the head. As much as we all hate Kase, he's a perfect source for Angst! And I just LOVE Angst! I live, breathe, eat, drink, Angst! So of course he had to show up here and stir things up. :) But no, I don't want to kill off my readers! That would just upset my muses. :( So please don't die. I'll try and keep up with my posting schedule. Very glad you are enjoying the omake. I'm still very new to them so I'm happy to hear I'm not screwing up that badly. ;) Well, right now my chaps are about 5 pages in Word (10pt font.) Including this chap, I'm at 47 pages. Which isn't too bad considering my last epic ended at 209 pages and that was just the first book! . ;) I'm supposed to be starting the sequel to Forsaken soon but would like to get a little further along in this first. That may slow things down a bit. But I love writing and my muse is flowing so it makes for steady chaps! Enjoy!

Anonymous – Because it wouldn't be a lovely angst filled story otherwise, silly:D I think it would have been a slow process anyway, but I will let my muse know you want that awesome ran/ken ending and let's hope for the best, ne? . ;) Thanks for reading!

HeatherR – That's ok. As I writer I know how hard it is not to think about what's going to happen next. Yeah, it was definitely an up and down chap, hence the name. Ken's life has certainly been totaled. They wanted to humiliate him first, taunting him with the possibility of never playing again, course he doesn't really remember all that yet but still. Anyway, Kase had to come back in sooner or later. I mean he wasn't dead yet so he's just bound to show up. Just bear with me for a few more chaps and hopefully things will settle back down a little. Hope you have a great vaca and catch you when you return! . :D

Oli – Um, yeah…. Go Weiss! Um, and, well, sorry in advance? – runs off quickly –

Sachiko – I'm not a master of cliffies….. I'm the QUEEN! Mwahahaha! -ahem- sorry. Now go read, you'll see what will happen next…. :p

Chitoshiya no Tohma – Yeah, Ken's not getting the most welcome return to the living. But fear not, things should be better soon. Maybe. Uh, sure, why not. ;) Thanks for reading!

And that's it for now. It's time for reading!

v – v – v – v -

"Kase…" Ran could hear it now, the longing in the brunette's voice and he felt like he was intruding. But he was shocked to hear the choked response.

"K-ken…." They stood there for a long moment. Slowly, one of Ken's hands released Ran's shirt and reached out for the other brunette. Kase immediately took the invitation and rushed up to the goalie, swooping him up in his own embrace. It almost seemed as if he hadn't even seen Ran standing there. Tears flowed freely from both men's eyes. "Oh god, Ken….. I thought…. " The words just wouldn't come so he reverted to actions.

The next motion left the redhead feeling a few things he hadn't ever considered before. Kase had leaned down and claimed the younger man's mouth in a fierce kiss, which Ken seemed to answer. Turning beet red, he averted his gaze and struggled with the sudden feelings of shock, hurt, anger, and - a wish that it was him instead. The last thought hit him so hard and unexpectedly, it took most of his reserves not to stagger back into a chair.

They came up for air gasping. Once again it was Kase that spoke. "Oh god, how I've missed you. I thought I would never see you again. I didn't think you would ever wake up." He pulled the trembling boy closer to him.

"Kase…" Ken whispered in heartfelt response. But Ran also noted the strain in the tone and the trembling of the younger man's body.

Moving up to them, he offered a mild suggestion, "Ken-san, you should get back in bed now."

Reluctantly, he glanced over at Ran and blushed. He then nodded slightly and Ran immediately moved over to help him get back in the bed. All the while he felt Kase's piercing gaze on him. "Who the hell are you, anyway? You don't look like a nurse."

Clearing his throat, he locked violet gems with murky seas asking silently for understanding, before answering. "Aya Fujimiya." He noticed the unspoken curiosity and hoped Ken would let him explain later. Just that his instincts again told him to use his new 'pseudonym.' "And I'm just a friend who wants to help."

"Don't give me that bull shit. You have five seconds to get out of here before I get security up here to remove you." Kase barked stepping forward in a threatening manner. "He's not going to be your mealticket, ya got that?"

Ran automatically bristled at the threat and scowled. "For your information Kouichiro-san, I don't need a _mealticket_. I don't expect anything from Ken-san. I'm here because I choose to be. He needed help and I was happy to provide it."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Standing up tall, he cryptically answered, "Sometimes they need someone to guide them out of the darkness. Since no one else was around to help, I took it upon myself to see that Ken-san woke up." Hard violet eyes watched his challenger. And he hoped that the man picked up on his subtle accusation. When the man's body tensed he knew that it was received.

Dark eyes narrowed. A finger came up to punctuate his words. "Look, you have no idea what you're getting into here. So now that you've done your good deed, I suggest you get out of here now."

"I have no intention of leaving as of yet." Ran was a stubborn man and would not easily be dismissed.

"I don't care." Kase shouted, jerking his thumb toward the door. "I said get lost."

"I'm not here for you. I'm here to help Ken-san. I'll go when he asks me to." The two immediately looked to Ken, who had been too exhausted at the moment to really expend the energy to stop the fight. Besides, he doubted that his protests would matter right now.

Now that they had forced him into the conversation though, he looked between them uncertainly. In many ways, he wanted to just give into his lifelong friend but the mere prospect of Ran no longer by his side left him shaken to the core. He didn't exactly understand the feeling but he trusted it. Looking apologetically up to his fellow J-leaguer, he offered softly, "He's been very kind to me."

Kase threw his hands up in the air, turning on his heel to begin a curt pacing. "I can't believe you. Can't you see this guy's only here to bleed you dry? People don't just show up and help others out of the benevolence of their hearts. He's scamming you." If looks could kill, Kase would have fallen ten times over from Ran's glare.

Ken remained unfazed by the outburst and was even a bit defensive, "That's not true."

"You're too trusting." Kase stopped folding his arms across his chest. He gazed down at his best friend with a sharp scowl. "He's gonna walk all over you and use you. You want that?"

Frowning, Ken had long since grown tired of this age-old argument and the coma did nothing to stop that. "Oh, like no one else has ever tried to use me." Two pairs of dark eyes bore into each other. The tone held an accusation that locked them into a stand off.

Not bothering to look at the redhead, Kase asked through barred teeth, "Could you please leave us alone for a while, we need to discuss a few things." It wasn't really a question, Ran was politely being kicked out and he knew it.

Violet depths glanced over at the figure on the bed. Ken easily met it and silently added his request for privacy. But there was also a hint of 'don't go too far' in it as well. At last he said, "I've got a call to make anyway. I'll be right outside if you need anything. Don't hesitate to call me, ok?"

"I will." A hint of a smile played at the brunette's lips at the obvious protective quality of both Ran's tone and words. Kase's features hardened even more. Ran returned the harsh glare with one of his own, promising death should anything happen to Ken. Patting a foot at the end of the bed, the redhead walked out. He shut the door _almost_ all the way closed. Enough that he could easily hear a call for help should the need arise but still allow them their privacy.

Sighing, he pulled out his cellphone and dialed the number for the Koneko. After a couple of rings, Omi's cheerful voice came through, "Thank you for calling Koneko no Sumu Ie, this is Omi, may I take your order please?"

"Omi, it's Aya." He was surprised to find himself relaxing a bit at hearing the blonde's voice.

"Oi! How's Ken-kun? Is everything ok?" Omi was excited to learn how Ken was doing after being told of his awakening the night before. But he could also tell something was not exactly right too.

Ran lied. "Yeah, fine."

And Omi wasn't buying. "Are you sure? You sound tense."

"That's not a surprise," he mumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"To be honest," the redhead sighed as he fell back against the wall behind him, "a lot. But I can give you all the details when you get here."

"So Ken-kun doesn't mind me visiting?" Ran heard both the hesitation and the eagerness in the younger boy's tone and almost smirked, _almost._

"He doesn't really know what to think but he said it would be ok," he answered truthfully this time.

There was silence for a moment. Omi was apparently mulling over the hint of information the redhead fed him and came up with the one question that would provide a wealth of answers. Of course, also raise a whole slew of new questions, but it still needed to be asked. "Does he remember anything about what happened?"

Ran sighed again. This mystery was beginning to tire him out. "At this time, I would have to say no. I'll ask the doctor about possible memory loss when he stops by later."

Omi accepted the observation for the moment, but felt there was something else underscoring the whole situation. So he voiced his concern. "For some reason I don't think that's the only thing bothering you, so what's wrong?"

Letting out a sarcastic snort, Ran was once again taken aback by how observant the florist was. "You'll never believe who decided to show up."

"Who!"

"Kase."

"Oh." The word was drawn out echoing the mix of emotions the revelation caused.

"I think Ken and Kase were more than just friends." He tried to make the comment as nonchalantly as he could, but still failed to hide all of his frustration.

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't really want to talk about it right now. I'm still trying to figure a few things out."

"Ok." Omi let it go for now, changing the focus of conversation enough to get the redhead's mind off of what ever was bothering him. "How did Kase take you being there?"

"Not well." At that, Ran did smile. For some reason he felt great satisfaction in pissing Kase off.

Omi began to doubt decision on his visit. "Do you think I should still come up if Kase is there? He may not like my presence any better considering we're both trying to find out what happened to Ken."

"The thing is, I haven't even said anything about that." He tried to alleviate some of Omi's concern, figuring that the florist assumed that was the reason for their friction. "Although, I did hint about his absence in Ken's recovery process thus far. I don't think he appreciated it." The smirk returned as he recalled Kase's anger.

"No, I doubt he would." The young blonde suddenly remembered something he did want to say and quickly changed the subject. "We'll have to discuss that more later though. I was actually hoping to speak with you alone anyway. So I guess now would be my best opportunity. I was able to get a copy of the police report."

"And?" Ran accepted the change and was now curious as to what the florist found.

"Well, the only thing I can say for an absolute certainty is that it's falsified."

"What? You mean that some of the information has been changed?" He wasn't entirely surprised to hear this. He expected that it didn't reveal the whole truth.

"No, actually," he corrected in an even voice, "What I meant to say is that the report itself is fake."

Ran pushed off of the wall abruptly, not expecting Omi to discount the entire report so pointedly. "Fake? How can you be so sure?"

"I've read a lot of reports in my day, and I can tell you this is just screaming fake."

"I still don't know how you know that."

"Ok, trust me here. You know how in school they teach you the 'proper' way to do things? But after you've taken the tests and done the book work, you adapt your own style to the process. Well, the same goes for cops too. They are taught in the academy how a proper report should be filled out. But most of the time, in the rush of getting things down, pieces are over looked or forgotten all together. Well, this report is picture perfect. Everything is in it that should be."

Ran was still a little confused. "So what does that mean? Maybe it was a rookie or something doing it for the first time."

Omi laughed briefly before continuing. "It's possible but no. First off even rookies make mistakes, this was just perfect. And second, I know the officers who were involved. I don't think these guys ever filled out a report this thoroughly in their entire careers. No, there's no doubt in my mind. They made it up."

Long moments passed in silence as Omi allowed the information to sink in. Everything just seemed so surreal to the redhead. He felt as if he was playing out some novel he had read. _Conspiracy._ The word kept playing over and over in his head, he just couldn't believe he was caught in the middle of it. As if to clarify in his mind this strange twist of reality, he had to ask, "They were covering up what really happened?"

"Bingo. But with this on their file system, getting the truth is going to be even more difficult to discover. And it will be practically impossible to dispute hard evidence like this should we find something."

"So what do we do now?"

Omi sighed, feeling that with everything they've learned so far, they've taken three steps backward instead of forward. "Well, I would have suggested finding out from Ken-kun, but you said he doesn't seem to remember, so now I'm stuck again."

"Perhaps his memory loss will only be temporary." The redhead suggested softly. It was really just blind speculation at this point.

"I hope so, or else we'll never know."

They sat in silence for a minute mulling over everything. In the end it was Ran who decided to switch topics again, asking about the third member of their little group. "Have you told Yoji about Ken?"

"Yeah, did he tell you about Fujikawa?"

"Yeah." He answered sullenly.

Worried about the answer, Omi asked tentatively, "Have you told Ken about any of this?"

"No. We haven't really had much time to talk about it. Besides, it's not like it's a topic you can just strike up out of no where. And he needs to focus on his own healing right now and not Fujikawa's possible death."

The comment left the genki wondering. "Shouldn't he be up and about soon? I mean, probably some PT but then he'll be running around again like normal, ne?"

Ran slumped back against the wall, suddenly drained of energy. "Unfortunately, no."

"What's wrong?"

He tried to recap everything Doctor Makoto had told them only short while ago. "His knee will be his biggest setback. Apparently, it was shattered. Most of his other injuries have healed though. And he will be dealing with atrophy as well. I can give you details later."

"Sure. I'll try and stop by this afternoon. Do you think you'll be ok til then?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, what if Kase….."

"Look, I already told him that I'm not leaving." Some of his previous anger returning at the mention of Kase. "He can fuss all he wants but I'm staying by Ken's side for as long as it takes for him to get better."

Omi smiled. "You know, he's very lucky to have someone like you around, Aya. I hope to one day be a friend like that to you two too."

"You already are." Ran said encouragingly.

But Omi's response was drowned out by a sharp cry of pain coming from the room behind him. A second later another sounded and slowly formed a word that sent the redhead racing back into Ken's room. "raa-aan!"

v – v – v – v -

I know this chap didn't seem all that long but it was still on par with my other chaps, just that it was mostly dialogue. As always, thanks for reading everyone! Now go REVIEW! Reviews make the muse's world go round! PLEASE!

. -shiki receives death glare from Ran -

S-k: Yes? Is something wrong?

Ran: I would like to know what you're doing.

S-k: What do you mean? I'm just finishing up my chap for posting. What does it look like I'm doing?

Ran: Ken. What did you let that bastard do to him?

S-k: . -scoffs- I'm not telling you that, it would spoil the whole next chapter.

Ran: I don't care. –pulls out his katana-

Yoji: It would probably be wise to tell him. I know, I've been on that end before.

S-k: Fine. – throws hands up in surrender- But not here. Like I said, I'm not going to spoil it. Can we please discuss this as soon as I'm done? – Ran lowers sword slowly – Thank you. Now if you two don't mind I would like to finish up here.

Ken: You mean you were going to stop before I showed up? -obvious hurt-

S-k: No, Ken sweetie, it's just that they're trying to spoil my cliffie. And that would just totally disprove my title. I like being Queen of the cliffies. It's one of the few things I'm good at.

Ken: Oh, well that's ok. –turns to the others- You guys should be nice. If there's anyone to blame it would be the muse. She's just writing it down.

S-k: Thanks, Kenken.

Ken: . - moves over to snuggle Ran's side – Now, why don't you keep me company 'til next week. I can help you polish your sword or something.

Yoji: Oh god. And they say _my_ lines are cliché.

Ken: . – blushes and sticks tongue out at Yoji – It's not like that. I noticed some flecks of blood on the blade probably from the last mission.

Yoji: . –rolls eyes- Yeah, right.

Ran: Come on, Ken. Let's go. –wraps arm around brunette and glares at playboy-

Yoji: Have fun you two, cleaning his _sword_. Just be careful not to strain yourselves. –receives another glare from redhead- . –laughs-

S-k: I don't know why you bother.

Yoji: Because it's fun riling up ol' stick in the mud.

S-k: Nice. –glances around quickly- So where's Omi?

Yoji: . –BIG Grin- Sleeping off what we did after last omake.

S-k: I shouldn't have asked. –shakes head- Alright, that's enough. It's time to go. You folks be good and don't forget to REVIEW! Thanks again for reading! . :D


	13. Conversations

Sorry for not getting this chap posted earlier, but I was away most of the day and needed to finish touching up the chap. Anway, here's this weeks installment and it's a bit longer than the others too. ;)

Marsupial – Thanks. Um, wish granted. Kinda. Well, you'll see. ;)

DarkRoseBlood – LOL. Now you really sound like one of my Star Wars fans. They have become masters of patience under my cliffie tutelage. :p Yeah, well, you'll see a bit more of Kase in this chap anyway. You can decide what you want to do with him after this. –rubs back of head sheepishly- Yeah, well, I did say Kase and Ken have been close for years. So it really shouldn't have come as a surprise. And you should be at least partially happy with this chap too. ;) And yes, Kenken is incredibly cute! I just want to huggle him too. Maybe if we work together, we can ward of Ran at least for a little while. Stop poking me! Ow! Just keep reviewing and I'll be the happiest author in the world. ;)

HeatherR – You're too funny:D And don't worry, there will be much more interaction between them and more! Aww, thank you soooo much. :D I just love cliffies. Of course I'm not really doing them so much here, but I do so enjoy them. Hopefully, you'll be able to catch this, but if not, I'll wait until you get back to hear what you have to say. I hope you had a good time! . :D

Chitoshiya no Tohma – Thank you! But I do hope someone was able to revive you. ;) Um, I'm getting the feeling you don't like Kase. I hope this appeases you. ;) Until next week. Thanks for reading! . :D

Spawn of Hell – Good, I'm glad because it probably won't happen for a long time yet. Well, Kase isn't that easy to figure out. But I'll leave that to you. As for letting Ken suffer? Well, it's actually my goal in life to make cute men suffer! . :D For a long time I thought something was wrong with me because I enjoyed the torture and torment some of my favourite characters went through. I call it my addiction, because I truly am addicted to the stuff. I mean, as long as I get a good dose of Angst I don't need sleep or food. I feel content and happy and well, let's just say you and your sister aren't alone. So yes, I also wish cute men hurt! And yes, only in written or movie form. I don't like knowing people suffer in real life either. Thanks again for reading, kindred spirit! . :D

Schizohidaka – Because we wouldn't have a story otherwise. ;) Don't worry Aya won't let Kase do anything bad to Ken as long as he is around. Rest assured. ;) Thank you!

Mari-chan – Yeah, they were pretty close. And Ken can sometimes be rather naive and even though I haven't mentioned it in the story yet, but Kase is a couple of years older and so has a bit of a stronger influence on a young Kenken. But it's also kinda obvious Ken does like Ran too because he didn't kick him out even after Kase's prompting. And I've got my list right here for Kase's lynching and you're still number one, k? Schu, just try to keep her in line until then, ne? . ;)

Constantine – Ow. Lot's of slappage there. ;) Hopefully, Kase will be coherent enough to finish this chap. And I hope the comment your mother made was in good fun. But I'm sure Ken will appreciate what you've done in the long run. ;)

Quietladybirman – Well, I'm glad that I'm not completely out there medical wise. And I've had a baby so I have been in a Hospital before. Also, my hubby's brother had a serious condition so I've actually been around the hospital more than I care to admit. Like I said I did research a little because I hate sounding like a complete idiot, even if that's my normal state. I can at least _try_ to sound smart. ;) And don't worry about the review thing. I think it just does that sometimes. And that's ok. I think mostly everyone on the planet hates Kase. ;) I didn't do so much research on 'abuse' per se but then again some things just seem logical, ne? Isolation would make sense because then the submissive only has his/her caregiver's word on everything. If other people were permitted to gain influence than some of that power is diminished. I won't deny that Kase definitely wants control over Ken. We'll just have to see how everything turns out in the end. ;) As for the conspiracies, well, it only just gets more complex here on out. You'll find out a bit more of who's behind all this soon enough. Thanks again for reading! . :D

Alrighty folks, on with the chapter!

. – v – v – v – v-

"Ken!" Ran shouted as he dashed into the room. He quickly surveyed the scene to figure out what was going on. Ken's hands were up holding his head, his features grimaced in pain. Kase was sitting at the edge of the bed trying to soothe the distraught goalie. His hands were trying to pry Ken's from his head. As he got closer he could tell that Ken was shaking, and his breathing was erratic. He glanced up at the heart monitor and saw how fast the boy's heart was beating. Hurriedly, he pushed Kase back and took up position next to the youth.

"Ken, you have to calm down! Breathe!" Ran knew nothing was getting through to the brunette at the moment. Grabbing hold of Ken's shoulders he gave him one hard shake and commanded, "Hidaka, Look at me!" After a heartbreaking moment, painfilled aquamarine gems cracked open. "You need to take deep breaths. Like this." And Ran slowly took in a lung full of air and carefully released it. At the next intake, Ken tried to follow.

They took a few breaths together and Ken gradually began to calm. Offering a small smile, Ran continued to encourage, "Good. You're doing great, Ken-san. Keep breathing and you'll be through this in no time." The grip Ken had on his head relaxed and soon dropped his hands down into his lap. The brunette sank back into the bed, his eyes half lidded from exhaustion but never leaving the redhead's face. "That's it. Just rest now, Ken-san. And don't worry I'll be right here the whole time." Giving a wan flicker of a grin, the goalie closed his eyes.

Kase who had been pacing impatiently in the background moved to sit opposite Ran on the bed. "Thank Kami. I thought I was going to loose you all over again." He mumbled as he scooped up one of Ken's hands. The blue-green seas fluttered open once more to look at his lifelong friend.

"What happened?" The deep intimidating voice of the redhead startled the J-league manager.

Kase met his glare with one of his own. "I don't have to answer to you."

"When it comes to Ken-san's wellbeing, you most certainly do."

"Look, moneygrubber," he shot the other man look that revealed his loathing of the scarlet haired man, "don't go playing the hero because your act won't work with me. I've been by Ken's side for years before you decided to show up, I…"

"Oh you've done a bang up job so far." Ran snapped back. "Where were you when he needed you?"

Those words stung the angered brunette more than Ran could have ever hoped for. However it only infuriated the man further. Dropping Ken's hand, Kase leapt to his feet slowly edging his way around the bed. "Bastard! You have no right to judge me! You have no idea what's going on…"

"So then why don't you tell me," Ran mirrored his movement, "that way I can understand why you would abandon your _best friend_ like that?"

"I didn't abandon him! I had _no choice_!"

"No choice? So you left him alone?"

"It was the only way to save him!"

"Save him! You condemned him to a living hell!"

"I already told you I had NO CHOICE!" They were in each other's faces now.

"That's Bullshit! You always have a choice!"

"If I had come…. They… NO! I don't have to answer to you. You're just a nobody. You'd never understand what we've gone through."

"You're not the only ones to suffer. Don't mock my pain. I'd probably understand more than you know."

"Don't flatter yourself. This has nothing to do with you. This is between him and me. We have to deal with this ourselves."

"What? Deal with what? What happened that night? What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Kase answered a little too quickly. But before Ran could press the issue a fist came flying toward him. Instinct took over and he dodged to the side and answered with a punch to the gut. He heard the satisfying sound of the responding grunt as he made contact. Kase stumbled back, growled and then lunged for the redhead once more. The pair grappled for an indeterminate amount of time before a smaller figure tried to wedge itself between them.

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" Omi shouted. Slowly he managed to pry the two apart. When they stilled enough, he added softly, "You're only upsetting Ken-kun." Guiltily they stole a glance at the core of their argument and immediately backed down.

Ken had tried futilely to stop them, but his voice was too weak to be heard over their anger. Desperately, he had tried to get out of bed to break them up. But his body lacked the energy to hold itself up unaided and all he did was slump to the floor. This only added to his feeling of inadequacy that he abruptly gave in to. Caught up in his own despair he clung to the side of the bed and wept. Their biting words and his own sense of helplessness only drove him further into the well of melancholy. Neither had noticed him due to their heated debate. And now both felt the sting of shame for it.

Once he knew that they were finished for the moment, Omi turned to help the former goalie back into his bed. "Come on, Ken-kun let's get you back in bed." Absently, Ken nodded his compliance and allowed the younger teen to pull him up. Ran had come up on Ken's other side when he realized what had happened. Ken automatically curled up on his side as best he could in the uncomfortable bed. He closed his eyes and cut off the world around him. Right then he just wanted to be alone but it looked like that wasn't going to happen for a long time.

As soon as Ken was resituated, the redhead uttered a sullen apology. Kase came up opposite the pair and watched them until they were done, then questioned, "And who might you be?"

"Omi Tsukiyono," the blonde answered plainly.

"And why are you here?"

Omi frowned at the man's snippy tone but answered anyway. "I'm a friend of Aya's and I want to help Ken-kun too."

"Another moneygrubber." Kase threw up his hands and stepped away in annoyace.

Ignoring the comment, Ran leaned over to the smaller blonde. "I thought you said you weren't going to come until this afternoon."

Blushing slightly, the genki answered, "I heard someone scream over the phone and you left it on when you helped Ken. I was afraid something like this would happen so I rushed over."

Ran had totally forgotten about his phone and how their conversation was abruptly cut short. For once he was grateful for the little shop's close proximity as well as the kid's quick thinking. And for some reason he didn't think this would be the last time he felt that way. "Thanks."

"This is ridiculous!" The J-league manager came stomping back toward them looking pointedly at Omi. "I don't even care who you are, but I want you out. And you," he jabbed a finger at Aya, "I don't know who appointed you Ken's guardian but I'm here now so get the hell out. You're not needed here anymore."

Violet eyes narrowed, he managed to ground out, "I already told you I'm not leaving unless Ken wants me to."

"I don't care. It's obvious Ken isn't fit enough to make that decision."

"He seems perfectly capable to me."

Omi spared a glance at the figure curled up on the bed and noticed how the brunette tried to scrunch up tighter and the hand that tried to block out their bickering. "Stop it. This isn't helping."

On the heels of the young blonde's sharp reprimand, a new voice entered the fray. "What is going on in here?" Three heads snapped to see Doctor Makoto bounding into the room, two orderlies waited just outside the doorway. "First I get a call telling me that Hidaka-san is having an anxiety attack which Fujimiya-san was able to handle. The next thing I know is that people down that hall can hear yelling and a fight breaks out. Of the three perfectly healthy people here only one of you seems to have any sense." He points to Omi. "Now if you don't stop this nonsense immediately, I'll ban the lot of you from visiting until Hidaka-san's release. Got that?"

Properly chastised, the trio drops their heads in submittal. "Good. Now someone tell me how all this started." It wasn't a question, it was an order. Omi's face remained blank. Ran's glare automatically accused the other brunette. Kase just looked out the window with arms folded across his chest. "Someone better start talking or I'll get you all admitted to my care so I can torture the information out of you."

Annoyed, Kase finally spoke up. "Nothing happened. We were just talking."

"Talking?" Ran barked. Makoto's hand shot up to silence him.

"Tell me exactly what you were discussing. I need to know."

Kase regarded the older man trying not to sound as annoyed as he felt. "We were just talking. It was nothing really."

"It had to be something." Everyone knew that something more had had to gone on and so Makoto resolved to hold the stand off until he got the answer he was looking for. Fortunately, he didn't have to wait that long.

"He asked me what I remembered." They all turned to see Ken lying on the bed looking blankly up at the ceiling, one arm draped over his forehead. The moment the doctor entered his room, Ken relaxed a little. He knew that with such authority their arguing would come to an end, at least for the moment. Of course he was still exhausted by the whole experience but he was tired of listening to them shout back and forth. So he decided if they weren't going to give the answer then he would.

"Really? Why?" Omi's curiosity got the better of him and he asked the question that everyone wanted to know.

"Because I….." For that moment, the tall brunette looked lost. And it was obvious that it was an emotion he didn't experience that often. Frustration took over and he promptly turned from them unable and unwilling to voice his answer.

Ken sighed loudly and finished what his best friend couldn't, "Because even he doesn't know what happened that night."

"What?" A chorus of disbelief.

"Weren't you with him after the game?" Ran questioned.

"I was," Kase snapped back quickly then stumbled over his words. "But… we… had an argument. I went… to change. When I came back… he was gone. So I just left for the party. We found out later he was in an accident."

Ran looked at Omi's crestfallen face and asked, "Now what do we do?" The blonde just shrugged.

Makoto listened to them at first but then his mind started putting some things together. "Hidaka-san, since you woke up, you have had other anxiety attacks as well, correct?" Ken nodded. "Did you suffer from them prior to the accident?"

Ken shook his head. Kase answered, "Not really. He was in perfect health before."

The answer to his next question though would be critical to Ken's recovery. "When you've had these attacks, were you discussing the events that lead up to your accident?"

Ken dropped his gaze from the ceiling to look at the doctor, a frown on his face. "Yes."

"I see."

"What is it Sensei?" The youngest of the group inquired.

"It appears Hidaka-san has a mental block. He must have experienced something very traumatic that his mind has constructed a sort of barrier. Attempting to recall those events brings on one of these panic spells."

Curious now even Kase asked, "So what does this mean?"

Shrugging, Makoto stated simply, "It means I'm going to have to recommend Hidaka-san see a psychiatrist."

"What?" Ken sat up in his bed. "I don't want to see a shrink!"

None too sympathetically, the older man regarded his patient, "Nevertheless, I think it for the best. Or else triggers may take you off guard and you'll suffer from these attacks for the rest of your life."

"Don't worry Ken-kun, we'll help you through this." Omi placed a supportive hand on the older boy's shoulder.

Makoto continued, "These attacks seem to drain you quite a lot. I must reiterate my earlier suggestion. Until you can handle them on your own, you need to have someone close to you at all times. Inform me of who will be helping you once you are out of the Hospital so that I can go over how best to help you through these spells. Unless, of course, Fujimiya-san is with you. He seemed to know exactly what to do." He nodded at Ran then over to Omi. "Do you think you can keep these two in line?"

Omi quickly glanced between the two before answering. "I think so."

"Good. Hidaka-san, get some rest. I'll be back once more tonight to check up on you. In the mean time I'm going to contact a few people that I think would be best to help you."

Ken looked sullen. Ran muttered a soft, "Thank you Makoto-sensei," before the elderly man left taking his orderlies in tow.

For long minutes none of the four occupants spoke. The world seemed to be spiraling into a chaotic jumble for the young man on the bed and he was now way past dizzy to downright seasick. Not really addressing anyone specifically, he whispered, "I want to go home."

Ran was torn. He had the sudden urge to hug the brunette close and tell him everything was alright, even if he had no idea how. But all he could do was watch as Kase knelt down next to the bed and scooped up one of Ken's hands effectively drawing the younger man's gaze. "I know you do, but…. Not yet."

Confused, hurt-filled eyes peer down at the fellow J-leaguer. "What are you saying?"

Clearing his throat, Kase said more solidly, "You can't come home yet."

"You mean not until after they release me, right?" Ken hoped that he understood correctly. Unfortunately, he was utterly wrong.

"No Kenken." The brown-eyed man's voice was soft. "I can't bring you home yet. Not for a while."

"Why not? Don't you want me back?" No one could mistake the hurt on Ken's face or in his tone.

"Of course I do." Kase tried to placate his friend but even now a hint of his irritation could be heard. "But it's not safe enough for you right now. It's best you stay here as long as you can. I'll take you home the moment I'm able."

Ken argued. "But I don't want to stay here. I've only been awake for a day and I already hate this place. I want to go home."

"I told you, not now." The edge in his tone became sharper. "I'll find you a place to stay, like a clinic or something."

"A clinic! How dare you pawn me off on someone else!"

"It's not like that!" Kase stood up abruptly dropping Ken's hand. "Gah! Look, I'm not going to argue with you right now. I've had enough of this crap already." He glanced at his watch. "I'm sorry but I have to go. I'm already late for a meeting. We'll finish this later."

"And that's it? You're just going to leave me here?"

"Not now, Ken," he warned. "I've already got to figure out an excuse they'll buy. No one even knows I'm here. But I had to come and see you when they told me you were awake."

"You haven't told anyone else?"

"No. And no one else can know. At least not yet. Not until I figure some things out first." Kase glared at the two strangers – in his eyes – and ground out. "Do you understand me? **No one** else must know that Ken's awake."

Omi blurted out, "There's one other that knows."

At this point the manager was too flustered to worry about it. "Fine. Whatever. No one else. I'll deal with this later. I've got to go." He headed for the door.

"Why?" Ran asked sharply, before Kase could leave, stopping the man in his tracks. "Why can't anyone else know? What is it you're not telling us?"

He didn't bother to turn around to address them. "I can't tell you. Remember, I said that you have no idea what you're getting into. I gave you the chance to get out. Now it's too late. But if I say anything more right now, you're lives aren't worth shit. Just leave it at that. I'll come back as soon as I can Ken. Later." Then he walked out.

. – v – v – v - v –

Well, that's the end for the moment. I hope you all liked it. Now, go review please! A review, a review, next chapter for a review! ;) Thanks for reading!

Ken: Hey, where are you going?

S-k: Well, I'm not really in the mood to do an omake tonight.

Ken: But… What am I supposed to do now?

S-k: Come here sweetie. –hugs Ken- I know this is going to be rough for you right now, but have faith in yourself. But also have faith in your friends. They are here for you. –glances up at Ran and nods him over-

Ran: Come on koi, let's go to bed. –walks off with Ken-

S-k: Sorry guys. Kinda tired and such. Hopefully next chap will leave me with more energy to give you something more entertaining. Until next week.


	14. Questions and Discovery

So you guys are looking for your update are you? Well, maybe I shouldn't post it. Yeah, I'll make you all suffer through another week. –Ken sends shiki a sharp glare- Fine. –shiki pouts- I'll post it. Just remember that my muse likes reviews. She's like Tinkerbell, instead of claps reviews keep her alive! You guys do want this to keep going, right? Alright, now for my lovely reviewers! . :D

Quietladybirman – Yeah, it let you review that time without a problem! And that was my goal. This will end up being a very layered story. I like complex, it's more fun to toy with both the characters and my readers with! . :p Yeah, I wanted to give Kase a different light. It's funny everyone really HATES Kase, but I happen to enjoy his char if only because of how he interacts with Ken and the dynamic between them. I could probably play for a long time with those two alone. But it's much more fun throwing Ran in the mix too. ;) Yeah, I love putting Ken through torture. And you'll soon see how he feels right now, he's got so much to adjust to. Hopefully soon, Ken will be up and aboot. ;) Thanks again and glad you are enjoying the story! . :D

Spawn of Hell – Yeah, but at least Omi was there to chastise them for it. Now they have to deal with their guilt. ;) Yeah and you should probably consider yourself very lucky I've been able to keep to a schedule this long. I haven't been able to do that since I first started writing fan fic almost 3 years ago. Just remember reviews help keep the pace up! . ;) I know, Omi can get on my nerves too. And to be honest I have trouble grasping his character so maybe later on in the fic he may not appear as such. Oh yeah, Angst, Angst, Angst, Angst, Angst! How I LOVE it! . :D

Mari-chan – Yeah, I'm really having fun with Ran and Ken. I've never really been fond of sap and romance so this has been quite an experience for me. I hope it's ok. ;) Well, their relationship is a little more than friends, but only the muse knows to what extent right now. But yes, Kase was not very helpful for dumping Ken like that just when he needed the support. But he has his reasons, my muse assures me. Let's hope they are good enough to justify his actions. And that's a good Schu, very good. ;) LOL. As long as that aggression is directed toward Kase and Schu, I don't foresee a problem. Right, Brad? (Brad: Correct, shiki.) Good, thanks again! And don't worry about the mistake. I kinda figured it out. ;)

Constantine – Wow, thank you! Sorry to hear about your ankle. :( But please don't kill Kase before his usefulness in my fic is finished. I'll let you line up next to Mari-chan. Hmmm, I think I'll have to set up a gang beating of the man for everyone at the end of the fic. Yeah, I thought you guys would enjoy the fact that Ran got at least one hit in before they got separated. LOL, well, we'll just have to wait and see what happens with the Shrink. Not sure exactly yet. The muse has yet to tell me. As always, thanks for reading! And please don't send the British, uh, mafia? after me? It would be kinda hard to type if all my fingers were broken. :( Happy Easter to you too!

Chitoshiya no Tohma – Well, I'm glad you are still enjoying! And that's ok. I don't necessarily mind Kase but only because he's a great source for Ken-Angst! Hehe. Oh and I'm very happy to know my Ran isn't completely OOC. I was afraid he might be. But all the boys seem to have two sides and in a more private light I figured Ran might be a bit more open and expressive than as his Aya persona. So I hope that's coming out well. ;) Thank you!

Chubby-King-Chocobo – That's ok, I don't trust him either. ;) Thank you very much! . :D

HeatherR – So nice to see you back:D I hope that means a new chappy soon on FBOTH! . :D Oh wait there is! YEAH! . :D Yeah, it just kinda made it's way into the fic. I mean there really wasn't a way to avoid some sort of altercation between them. And yes, poor kenken stuck in the middle. –sigh- How I love it all. ;) Well, we'll just have to see what my muse has in store for them, ne? OH, my Kase seems borderline now does he? Good. I didn't want you all thinking he was inherently evil. A loser is fine but I want to keep you guessing. :p And you'll find out more about those problems as the story progresses. Can't wait a whole day? Well, I can't really blame you there. I usually can't wait alike five minutes! . :p Thanks again! And I'll check out the new chap as soon as I'm done here. ;)

Schizohidaka – Aww, thank you so much. I've actually been worried about how in char they all seem. I'm glad I'm doing a half-way decent job of it. ;) Yeah, but the katana isn't so prevalent yet. ;) But it sure would have been nice to see though. Hehe. Thanks! . :D

Alright, the moment you've all been waiting for! The next exciting installment of MMH! Well, the next chappy any way. –cough-review-cough- Yeah, thanks for reading! . :D

. – v - v – v – v -

The three in the room were dumbfounded for a moment after Kase's abrupt exit. At last Omi voiced the one question that kept cycling through his mind. "What was that supposed to mean?"

Ran gave the blonde a weary glare. One he hoped would convey his request to discuss this later. He was still angry and annoyed about the confrontation, but he also had a very good idea of what Kase had meant. In his excitement with having Ken awake, he neglected to tell the florist about the phone call he received the day before. However, he felt now was not the time to discuss this. He didn't want to upset Ken any further. Of course, he needn't have worried.

Ken had been staring down at the open palms on his lap, looking as if he expected to see something there. "Maybe, he's right." The brunette mumbled. "You should leave while you can."

Gruffly, the redhead responded. "It's already too late for that." His two companions both looked up at him expectantly.

"But…. Why would you think that? I mean, nobody should even know you're here, right?"

"Yesterday," he began looking pointedly at the florist now, "After I made my calls, someone contacted me. They told me to stop looking into Ken's accident."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Omi asked, appearing rather disturbed by the news.

"I was distracted." His gaze flickered over to the brunette. Ken's eyes had narrowed and his frown had deepened.

"They threatened you, didn't they?" The soccer player said more as a statement rather than a question. His voice low and serious. "You're family?"

At this Ran was surprised. How could Ken have known about that, unless……

Ken's gaze dropped back down to his lap, where his hands had curled up into tight fists. "Bastards. I'm sorry."

"Who?" Omi was completely lost.

Suddenly, Ken stiffened as he realized he said too much. His response was very quiet but it also clearly meant he wasn't about to divulge that information yet. "I'm tired."

Confused, Omi looked to Ran for answers. Unfortunately, he didn't really know any more than Omi did. But Ken's comments now had him questioning. "Ken, do you know who called me?" He asked tentatively.

"I'm not positive." The brunette muttered then repeated, "I'm tired." Lying back down, he curled up slightly on his side again and closed his eyes.

The other two looked at each other concerned. Omi carefully stood. "Go ahead and rest, Ken-kun. Don't worry, at least one of us will be here when you wake." Ken's nod was so slight one might have missed it if they weren't looking. The blonde then turned to Ran and motioned for them to step outside.

As soon as they were in the hall and the door was shut, Omi questioned the redhead, "Now, can you please tell what is going on?"

Ran frowned. "I'm not even sure anymore."

"Just tell me about this phone call." He glanced at his watch. "On second thought, tell me while we head to the cafeteria. I need to grab something for lunch and you should too." He started walking toward the elevator.

Ran merely followed. "There's not really all that much to tell. I finished making my calls in the morning. Then while I was at lunch, someone called me." Of course he neglected to mention that they called him by his sister's name and not his real one. So he gathered that they found out who he was from the calls. "I wasn't sure if it was you or Yoji so I picked up. They told me to stop snooping if I knew what was good for me, more or less. And then they hung up." He shrugged.

"Aya, this is serious. And there's obviously a lot more going on here than we realize." Ran had to stop himself before saying something that might be considered rude. The words 'really?' and 'you think?' were at the tip of his tongue. Complete with heavy sarcasm. Fortunately, Omi continued on none the wiser. "I should probably contact Yoji right away to let him know what's going on. For the moment, we should follow Kase's advice."

"I don't trust him." The redhead's frown deepened. "He may not know exactly what happened but he knows more than he's letting on about that night."

"I got that feeling too." Omi nodded. "It's like he didn't know how to answer at first but then fell into a practiced routine."

Ran agreed. "Of course this now leaves us with even less to work with."

"That's for certain." Sigh. "And with Ken's mental block, who knows if we'll ever find out the truth."

"We have to. For his sake." When Omi glanced at him side long, Ran added, "Well, I just get this feeling that it will tear him apart not to know. If nothing else, we have to stop those panic attacks. To live like that…. He doesn't deserve it."

Omi nodded. "I feel sorry for Ken-kun. I've heard about them but I can't imagine having one."

"I had one once. After,…." Ran refused to dredge up those memories yet. "They aren't fun. Fortunately for me, it didn't develop into a recurring problem. Ken's not so lucky."

Curious now, the younger boy inquired, "Is that how you knew what to do?"

"Yeah. The nurse helped me through it and told me what to do in case I had another. But when it happened to Ken though it was the first time I had ever seen it happen to someone else. I didn't even realize he was having one until the nurse said it. After that I knew what I needed to do."

"Oh." They paid for the items they picked up in the line. "Listen, I have to get back to the shop. I kinda just abandoned Momoe all by herself without an explanation. I'll be back after I close the shop. Do you think you'll still be here?" Ran nodded. "Good, then I'll see you later."

The redhead took the few items he purchased back to the elevator and made his way back to Ken's room. There he resolved to wait. After all, he had quite a lot to think about at the moment. He finished his sparse lunch quickly then drifted off with his wayward thoughts.

Only about an hour later, he was roused from his stupor when he noticed Ken's breathing pattern had changed. He glanced over in time to see those beautiful sea-green depths flutter open. Ken's gaze landed on him fairly quickly this time. "Are you feeling any better now?" Ran asked.

Sitting up, Ken nodded. "Yeah." They were silent for a moment before he added, "I was kinda hoping you wouldn't be here though."

Feeling more than a little hurt, Ran said, "Do you no longer wish me to be here?"

"No!" Ken answered quickly, locking aquamarine with amethyst. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just that I was hoping you had left so you don't get involved anymore than you already are. I should handle this mess by myself. I don't want anyone hurt because of me." Suddenly a voice whispered in his mind, _Others__ will suffer._ Gasping at the sharp pain that followed, he croaked out, "no." His chest felt like it was getting squeezed in an invisible vise. Eyes still bound to the gentle man beside him, he felt a tirade of emotions. He didn't want this person to suffer. His heart began to race. Couldn't stand the thought of these kind people in pain. He couldn't get a full breath. The image in front of him began to blur and twist. Closing his eyes to stop the room from spinning, did nothing to quell the nausea.

And then, he heard Ran's deep voice cut through the chaos. "Ken, Look at me," he commanded. And all Ken could do was obey. "You need to focus. Breathe, follow me." Once again the redhead guided him through a number of deep breaths, slowly bringing his body back into order. "Good. You're doing great."

Gradually, Ken came back to his senses. The turbulent seas dropped, but not before Ran noticed the embarrassment in them. The brunette whispered, "Thank you."

He did his best to reassure the youth, patting the younger man's shoulder. "It's ok."

But the brunette was feeling more than just embarrassment, more like a heated mix of anger, self-loathing and frustration. "No, it's not. I can't live like this. Not knowing when the next one will come or why. I've already had - how many now - four? And I haven't even been awake for 24 hours yet." His hands reflexively fisting and releasing. "To top it all, I'm a damned invalid. Just a burden to be pushed off on someone else. I mean, look at me. I'm useless." He turned away, not wanting to see the look of pity he guessed would be on Ran's face.

"Don't say such things, Ken-san." God how it hurt to see the lost look in those expressive sea-kissed eyes and he quickly worked to dispel it. "You can't expect to be 100 right away. Your body needs time to recover."

"What does it matter when my life's such a mess anyway?" The brunette's voice cracked, echoing the pain in his heart. He ran a shaky hand through silken chocolate strands. "I can't go back to the J-league. Kase doesn't want me. And who knows if these damn panic attacks will ever stop. I was probably better off in the coma, or better ye…."

"No!" Strong hands grabbed thin shoulders and shook him firmly to snap him out of his dark thoughts. The tumultuous oceany depths peered up at the man confused. "Don't you _ever_ say that again. Don't you ever even think it. No one deserves to be trapped in an endless slumber. To be denied life - or death. We are meant to live. _You_ are meant to live. Don't let this beat you down before you even give yourself the chance to start over. Everyone who loves you is counting on you. Don't give up. Don't ever give up." Ran trailed off as they continued to stare into each others eyes, searching.

They sat like that for a while. Then ever so softly, Ken spoke, "Who is Aya?" Ran tensed. Ken felt the grasp on his shoulders tighten and he could see a flash of pain in amethyst gems. Something deep within himself drove him to find out what had caused his benefactor's pain. He had to know the truth. "You said that you were visiting when you first found me. Were you visiting Aya? Is she close to you? Is that why you wanted to know if its possible to wake up?"

Ran was dumbfounded. He had no idea that Ken could put the pieces together so quickly and with such little information. And he was surprised at the guilty feeling that settled in his chest. For some reason, Kase's accusation that he was using Ken came to mind. Perhaps he had not used the young brunette for money as Kase claimed but as a means to deal with his sister's condition. Was that the only reason? He wasn't sure. But he did feel he owed the young man an explanation and he would give it.

"She is my sister," he began softly, releasing Ken. "She was hit by a car the same night our parents were murdered. That was eight months ago. She has been in a coma and I have been by her side since that day."

"I'm sorry." He let the moment linger before he asked, "Why did you give her name to Kase?"

Ran sighed, feeling suddenly very weary. "To tell you the truth, I'm not exactly sure. When I first bumped into Omi, he reminded me a bit of my sister. I must have said her name out loud. And he assumed it was mine. I never corrected him because I never thought I would see him again. Little did I know."

"And that's it?"

"No, I just felt like it was the right name to give at the time. I decided that if she could no longer live the life she should, I would have to live for both of us. So I chose to take on her name."

"Then, what about me?"

Ran glanced at him curiously. "What about you?"

"Why aren't you Aya with me?"

"Because I came to you before I chose to be Aya. And with you, I…" He stumbled for the right words to say. "I don't want there to be… I want us to be - honest with each other. Aya and I could talk about anything to each other, we were that close. I don't exactly know how to explain it but I saw some of her in you."

"And you wanted to have that kind of relationship with me?"

Ran's voice was soft, gentle as if lost in a memory. "I don't know. I don't know why I went into your room that night. I don't know why I went to your side. Or why I stayed. But I heard the pain in your voice and saw the desperation in your eyes and I couldn't move. All I knew was that I had to stay, I had to bring you back." _For me - to me_, the words remained unspoken. But he had the strange feeling that Ken understood what was left unsaid.

Ken sat there transfixed by the confession. He had never known someone to be so thoughtful, except maybe his mother - at least when she was rational enough. And here this perfect stranger had pulled him from the depths of darkness because he couldn't leave him alone with his pain despite the fact he had enough of his own. And by god, he was never more grateful in his life. Somehow he managed a meek, "Thank you."

Broken from his trance but the humble words, Ran smiled and placed a hand on the goalie's lap. "It is probably I who should thank you. During the strain of these past 8 long months, you have given me my first ray of hope. So, thank you Ken-san, for giving me a reason to go on."

Ken couldn't help himself, he felt the swell of tears in his eyes and a warmth spread over him. He tried to keep his voice steady, "I told you before, it's just Ken." He smiled. Placing a hand over Ran's, he added encouragingly, "Don't give up on her. She hears you. I know, because I heard you too. She will come back to you, I know it."

"Thank you." The pair stared into each other's eyes lost for anymore words. The moment was interrupted when an orderly walked in carrying a tray followed by Nurse Kasumi. The orderly placed the tray down on rolling table next to Ken then left.

"You've been doing well, so I ordered you up some broth and jello. Just remember to take it slow, Hidaka-san." Kasumi announced cheerfully. "Makoto-sensai said that you will have your first physical therapy session this afternoon. So rest up and someone will be by later to take you down." She did her routine checks while she spoke then happily left them alone.

Ran automatically helped Ken situate himself enough to eat then rolled the tray in place. Lifting up the lid, he glanced down at the clear broth and commented, "Looks appetizing."

Ken glared at his guardian with a playful sparkle in his eye. "Very funny. I have to eat that, you know."

"Aren't you the lucky one?"

"Ha, ha." Ken swallowed a spoonful and winced. "Blah! I know I should take things slowly but it's like eating hot water. I hope they have something better to offer for dinner."

The redhead had to suppress the laugh that threatened to come out. "If you keep it all down, I'll make sure they give you something with sustenance, ok?"

"You better, I don't know how long I'd last on this stuff alone." Ran had sat back down and watched Ken. Glancing over, the former goalie blushed suddenly. "Um, did you want to get something to eat?" Proper manners left him feeling bad for eating in front of someone without offering.

Scarlet locks swayed as Ran shook his head. "It's ok, I had something while you slept."

"Oh." Unhappily he swallowed down another gulp. "So, would I be out of line if I asked you to tell me about yourself? I mean, you seem to know a good deal about me and I would like to know who my saviour is."

"I think that's fair. What would you like to know?"

"Anything you're willing to share. You like to read don't you?"

"Yes."

"Why do I seem to think that poetry is involved somehow?"

Ran smiled. "Because when I first started visiting you, I used to read you poetry from a book I have. It used to be one of the things my imouto and I used to do. I guess it was the only thing I could think of at the time to try."

Ken thought about it for a second, finally deciding, "Would it be all right if I read it sometime?"

"Of course." It surprised the redhead to know the jock was interested in something as intellectual as poetry but it was not unwelcome.

"Thank you. So she liked poetry?" Ran began recalling old memories. Soon they started talking about all sorts of things, obviously feeling very comfortable in the other's presence, only to be interrupted a few hours later when another nurse showed up to wheel Ken down to Therapy. Ran told him that he would meet him when he was finished. In the mean time, he went back to his beloved sister to resume his watch there.

. – v – v – v – v –

Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Had a lot more sappy moments in it that I meant to, but hey, you go with the flow, ne?

Ken: Oh you make it sound like it was a bad thing. You know, it's nice not being beaten or mentally tormented every second of a fic, now and then.

S-k: That may be true but what fun would it be for us? Sorry, Kenken, -shrugs- you're just too cute when you suffer.

Ken: ARGH! That's not right!

Yoji: You know, she has a point. You are downright adorable like that.

Ken: . – turns to glare at blonde in disbelief – Not you too, Yotan?

Omi: It's true. Even I'm sometimes hard pressed not to enjoy it. –Kens jaw drops- Don't you think so Aya?

Ran: . –Ken stares pleadingly at the redhead- Hn. Aa. –Ken sinks to floor-

Ken: I don't believe it. –continually shakes his head baffled- I just don't believe it. You mean to tell me _no one_ gets upset when I suffer? -crickets-

S-k: Uh. –glances at the others then moves to crouch next to Ken- You just can't help it. You're utterly irresistible when hurt and vulnerable. –places hand comfortingly on brunette's back- Try and take solace in the fact that you please so many readers and friends because of it. –Ken seems oblivious- . –S-k shrugs and gets up- I guess he just needs a little time to cope with this. So I guess I'll see everyone next week. Oh and don't forget, **_reviews_** keep my muse alive and working! Thanks again for reading! . :D


	15. Quartet Complete

First off, Happy Easter! Well, barely anyway. Secondly, not exactly happy with this chap but it was either this or nothing. I may not be able to post next week for lack of muse support but we'll see what happens. I've been struggling with this fic and I'm hoping I can work through my writer's block to keep going. In the mean time, I just wanted to say thanks for all your wonderful support!

Chitoshiya no Tohma – Aww, thank you so much. And I'm so happy you enjoyed the time Ran and Ken got to spend together. Who knows, maybe later in this fic you'll get that scene. ;)

Mari-chan – Thank you, my muse is still alive if only barely. :( In a bit of a rut but who knows what the week will bring, ne? Anyway, well, I'm glad it still seemed in char for everyone and I'm sure you're happy with no Kase. You're lucky. It might be a bit before he rears his ugly head again. :p Oh yes, Ken does still retain some of his memories but certain aspects are blocked from him. He's still trying to cope with the situation he now finds himself in and then he'll worry about what landed him there. As for the block, just wait and see. ;) And no prob. I enjoy reading omake considering I have such a hard time writing them. But I'm glad you are enjoying my efforts. :D

HeatherR – LOL, yes, Kase wasn't much help. But come on, at least we won't see him for a bit. And I do so love Ran and Ken together. There'll be more of that in the future, I can assure you. ;) And Ken does retain some memories just not the most important ones. You may even be able to figure out why by the end of this chap. :p And thanks for the tip. I can never figure out which is better, since I've never been to either myself. Course I should have probably been going to one for years but hey, I'm a free range loony. ;P Thanks again!

Spawn of Hell – Aww, thank you so much. I'm so happy you like this that much then to review! Oh yeah, definitely the calm before the storm. But you may just have to wait a little bit longer before that storm arrives. But when it does, it'll probably be a doozy. ;) LOL, hopefully, I won't disappoint one way or another. I have an idea for an end, but stories tend to morph sometimes so I can't guarantee anything. ;) Don't worry the other two will get more involved. I also believe fics need supporting characters and a full environment or the story just seems fake. I like to make it feel as if it could really happen. So I'm glad you are enjoying this too. And don't worry I do so enjoy torturing good sweet chars like Ken, and I'll try and squeeze Ran in for you too. ;) Thanks!

Evelyn – Thank you so very much! To be honest, I'm not much for sap so that chap was really beyond me. I have no idea where it came from, the muse I guess. And hopefully soon, Omi won't be so nauseating. I didn't want to portray him as such but the muse vetoed me. –pout- As for Kase, Good! I want my readers to question. Because to be honest I'm not even sure. The muse hasn't let me in on that yet either. I guess we'll all just have to wait and see. ;) Thanks again!

Constantine – So happy you like! Good Ran. (Bad Kase.) And Unhappy Ken. ;) All good things. Thanks again!

Schizohidaka – Thanks! Although, I'm not one for sap. Go figure. Anyway, yeah for Ken-Angst! Hehe. :D

DarkRoseBlood – You know, I sometimes miss my Star Wars fandom. Dang muses, up and left me for the Darkside, I think. Anyway, the good part about writing Fanfic is that we get to kill characters over and over when we feel like it and still manage to bring them back later when we need too. ;) But please don't kill Kase too early, I still need him. ;) And don't worry, many peeps have already mentioned maiming or killing Kase. I think my muse won't disappoint too much. Plenty of time for Ran to show Ken what real love is, ne? Thanks again!

Year of the Hare – Thank you so much! I'm so happy. :D And don't worry, I have a line forming for the 'Kill Kase' party after the fic. All you need is a review to be invited, so that mean's you're in! And sorry for the cliffies, but I do so love them. ;) Ad no prob, just a review is good enough for me! Thanks again! And I do hope you enjoy. ;)

Now peeps, on with the fic!

v – v – v – v -

As Omi got closer to the room, he was pleasantly surprised to hear the happy voice drifting out. He could hear Ken relating a story, obviously from his J-league days. "Oh, you should have seen Taka-kun. I'm amazed he could even stand! All I can say is that it was a good thing his mother didn't come along that time or it would have been more than just Taka-kun's hide that got tanned. And I doubt Morimoto-san would have worried about age either. Course, it would have been hysterical to see Ken-niisan bent over her knee. He's 33!" Ken laughed and Ran smiled.

Omi cleared his throat to make his presence known. "Konbanwa, Aya-kun, Ken-kun."

"Konbanwa, Omi-san." Ran answered. Ken bobbed his head slightly. "I don't believe you two were properly introduced earlier. Ken this is Omi Tsukiyono, he was the person I bumped into shortly after I started visiting you. He wants to help you too, as he said this morning."

Bowing from his position as best he could, "Pleased to meet you, Omi-san."

"The pleasure is all mine, Ken-kun. And you don't have to be so formal." He said cheerily.

"Thank you, Omi-kun."

Ran looked back to the petite figure and asked, "Did you contact Yoji?"

Omi rolled his eyes. "Actually, he should be here any moment. He had to stop to chat with a Nurse on the way up. Hopefully, it will only be the one he chats with." He turned to Ken and added apologetically, "I hope you don't mind me bringing him. But he's been wanting to meet you."

Ken shrugged, "I guess not." He really had no idea what to think considering he had no idea who they were. At least with Ran he remembered hearing his voice in his dreams so he felt more comfortable around the redhead.

Omi glanced him over once then commented, "You're looking a lot better."

Blushing, Ken smiled. "Yeah, well, I feel a lot better. PT went a lot better than we hoped."

"Although you probably shouldn't push yourself so hard. Your strength will come back to you gradually." Ran once again chided lightly. He had already returned to the room when the orderly wheeled Ken back. There was a small smile on the brunette's face but he looked thoroughly drained. They spoke briefly before Ran told him to sleep. Ken woke up from his nap only about an hour ago and had practically been talking ever since.

Ken glanced over but promptly ignored him. "Hopefully, I'll be able to move around without a problem in a couple of days. Then I'll be released."

"That's great!" Omi fed off the other boy's enthusiasm.

"What's great?" The tall blonde asked as he sauntered in.

Omi looked up at the newcomer saying, "Ken-kun may be released in a couple days. Ken-kun, this is Yoji Kudou."

"Pleased to meet you." Ken started to bow again but stopped abruptly when the man spoke to stare up at him openmouthed.

"Of course you are." The man went right up next to Ken's bed and looked him up and down approvingly over the rim of his sunglasses. Ken suddenly got the feeling he was being assessed and the hue of his cheeks darkened considerably. A Cheshire grin lighted his observer's features. "Oh yeah, I'll be looking forward to getting to know you better too." Ken felt the warmth of his cheeks spread over the rest of his face. "Definitely."

"Don't you ever quit, Yotan?" Omi interjected. "And remember what I said about first impressions."

"You asked me to be on good behaviour for grumpy over there." He jerked his head in Aya's direction who was currently giving him a rather nasty glare. "You didn't say anything on the way here."

"You're incorrigible."

"Absolutely." Turning back the object of his previous scrutiny, he said, "So, you're the reason everyone's all up in a huff. I can see why they're all entranced by you but I wonder what other charming qualities you possess."

The flush that was beginning to fade came back in full force again. "I have no idea what you're talking about. All I ever wanted to do was play. Unfortunately, the fame came along for the ride. I don't really like all the attention."

"From what I can tell," Yoji leaned down just inside the goalie's personal space, "you seem to handle it well."

Ken neither liked the implication nor the invasion. "I'm not one to be easily intimidated." His tone darker than before with a frown to match.

Yoji looked at him curiously, remarking, "No, I doubt you are. Still, the camera seems to love you." He stood back up, giving the younger man back his space and smiled, somehow managing to put the brunette back at ease.

The edge in his voice slipped away and the blush returned. "Not really. I mean, they mostly just like talking to the key players. Tsuki was the only one who really followed me around." At the mention of the reporter, the other three exchanged glances. The looks were not lost to the brunette. Curious, his gaze passed over them in turn. "What?"

Ran quickly answered, "Nothing you need to concern yourself with now."

"Yes, nothing you need to worry that pretty little head of yours over, Kenken." Yoji chimed in playfully, ruffling the chocolate strands.

The brunette tried to squirm free. "Stop it." Smiles on most faces, happy that they had adequately distracted the goalie from the previous topic.

Despite the distraction, Ken still had questions that he wanted answers too. When Yoji finally released him, turquoise portals passed over emerald, sapphire and amethyst gems. "So, can I ask you a question?" He took their silence as an approval. "Why are you all here? I mean, R - Aya gave me his reason, but what about you two?" The blondes looked at each other not exactly sure how to answer. "Were you fans?"

"Well," Omi started, "I watch games now and then, whenever I get some time off. So I heard about you from the few matches I've seen. I don't really have a favourite team since I'm not really that into the sport, but I caught a few Verdy's games and thought you guys were great. I bumped in to Aya a few weeks ago and I remembered hearing about your accident and I wanted to help if I could." Omi shrugged not sure how much detail Ken wanted. But that seemed to satisfy the brunette for the moment.

Ken regarded the lanky blonde next to him. "And you?"

"Business."

"Business?"

"Yeah. I'm a private detective."

Intrigued now, teal eyes sparkled. "So what have you found?"

"Unfortunately, not much." He shrugged and noted the frown that didn't belong on the younger man's face. "Most of what we have is speculation. The only thing we do know, thanks to Omittchi here, is that your accident is complete fabrication."

Shoulders slumped in defeat. Ken had hoped that if they uncovered something it might jog his memory enough he could get past whatever barrier he had built and maybe conquer these attacks. They had already ensconced themselves deeply into his life and he hated it. He didn't like the thought of being incapacitated so easily. Just thinking about them set his heart fluttering. He could sense the irrational fear building. But he refused to succumb. "But if there was no accident, why was I so banged up? The doctor said I was a mess." Ok, in truth he could probably guess what happened but at this point he was just saying things to stave off the panic as best he could.

Yoji frowned now. "The only way I can figure is by physical contact. Probably blunt weapons, fists and feet. I doubt it was some other type of accident. It was intentional not random. Or else there wouldn't be a need to cover it up so much."

"Intentional." He repeated the word. -_flash__- Shadows closing in. "Should've done as you were told." Pain. -flash-_ Pain. Instinctively, he grabbed at his suddenly aching head. The room spun and he could taste the bile at the back of his throat. He didn't even realize his erratic breathing this time, fighting off the effects of his twisting stomach. And just as quickly Ran was sitting on the bed next to him coaching him back to normalcy. He was beginning to appreciate those violet gems he stared into. His fascination with them gave him enough of a focus to gain control of his body once more. But not without cost.

The energy that Ken had only moments ago completely drained from the youth. Ran laid the exhausted brunette back down to rest. Half lidded eyes stared blankly at the redhead. Oddly enough a strong hand squeezing his other shoulder drew the murky oceans toward the playboy. "Rest, Kenken. We'll get to the bottom of this. I promise you."

Ken nodded then settled his gaze on Ran again. Gently, the redhead brushed a few shaggy brown locks away from his face. Before long, sleepy eyes closed and Ken's breathing steadied out. As soon as they believed he was asleep, Yoji turned to his small companion. "It's just as you said Chibi. Poor kid's got it tough."

"And Kase won't be much help to him." The youngest of the quartet answered. "He wants to put Ken in a clinic."

"He needs friends around, not nurses." Ran added tersely. "I wish I could take him home with me, but I can't devote 100 percent of my time to him. And I refuse to leave him alone. Not when an attack can happen at any given moment."

Omi glanced over at the scarlet-framed face. "Do you live alone, Aya?"

Ran gave a curt nod. "Yes, which is why I can't take care of him."

Raising his hand up halfway, Omi offered, "May I suggest a compromise, if you're willing?" Ran nodded. "You know where the Koneko is, right? Not too far from here, so it would be easy to get Ken here and back for therapy. We have a couple of extra rooms and he could stay there until he's well enough to find a place of his own."

"I appreciate the offer, Omi but I wouldn't want to place that kind of burden on you when you have a whole shop to take care of."

"It wouldn't be a burden, especially if I'm offering to do so. But what I really meant to say was that we have _two_ spare apartments, and you're more than welcome to stay there too. That way you can always be close by, but when you have to go, either Momoe or myself will always be around to help. Even Yotan can help out since he sometimes stays in one of the apartments now and then too. What do you think?"

Ran contemplated the proposal thoughtfully. It sounded like a great idea but he didn't want to speak for Ken. "I appreciate the offer. I might be willing, but I think we should let Ken ultimately decide."

"Let's do it." A soft voice joined the conversation. "I don't want to go to a clinic."

"We thought you were asleep." Ran frowned.

"I was, mostly." He gave a small sheepish grin. "But I only needed a catnap really. I'll be fine. Besides, it's not like you guys were trying to be quiet." The redhead still didn't look happy, but the other two didn't seem to mind.

Omi jumped up. "Great. I'll go make the preparations. It'll be nice to have people nearby again."

"Chibi, you get so easily excited." Yoji smirked at his petite counterpart.

Sticking his tongue out, Omi scolded, "Don't mock me. As much as I love Momoe, it get's pretty lonely being there by myself most of the time."

The taller blonde was hardly fazed by Omi's annoyed tone. "Good thing you have that computer to keep you company."

"Shut up."

"Come on, bishounen." He walked over and threw an arm around the boy's shoulders. "I think we've stayed long enough and I've got a date to get ready for."

Omi rolled his eyes, he guessed that the date the man spoke of was only set before they walked into this room. Exasperated, he said, "Alright. I'll stop by again tomorrow. Feel better Ken-kun. Bai, Aya." And the blonde pair headed back out leaving the two alone once more.

Ran looked at Ken whose face never lost its fatigued expression. "I think you should go back to sleep," he said.

He was tired. He knew it. And therefore to argue would be futile. Sighing he accepted the fact he needed a little more sleep than he cared to admit. Rolling onto his side, Ken stared groggily into violet depths. "Will you be here when I wake up tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"Then," a deep yawn escaped him, "Oyasumi, Ran."

"Oyasumi." Ran pulled the thin blanket up over Ken's shoulders tucking him in and waited until he knew for certain the brunette was asleep before going home himself. The day had ended well, and for the first time in a long while he was looking forward to tomorrow.

Across the city, two men sat in a dark room. One sat in a nice leather chair behind a desk, seemingly lost in thought and slowly swirling the brandy in his glass. The other figure was leaning on the desk with his back to his companion, arms crossed and eyes closed with a smirk on his face.

They had been like that for a while now, when finally the leaning man decided to disrupt the silence. "So? Are all the pieces falling into place?"

"Yes."

"You did warn him."

"I did."

"It's a good thing you had the…_foresight_ to prepare for such a contingency."

"I could not do otherwise."

"So what do we do now?"

"We wait."

v – v – v – v -

Well, that's the end of another chap. And now I've gone and dropped a little hint too. But how it all plays into the plot, you'll just have to wait to find out! Mwahahahaha! Now just remember reviews are fuel for the muses! You want more chaps, just let the muse know! Thanks again for reading!

(sorry no omake today, just not enough time and the brain's gone kaput. hopefully, next chap.)


	16. Welcome Home

Alright folks! In honour of another Tax Season over, my muse decided to work with me to get this chap out to you! Yeah! However, I do want to make a few more comments. First off, the next few chaps may not be all that exciting. I consider this Part Two of the story and would say these would be more for developing relationships as well as getting minor details out that may prove useful later. So please bare with me for the time being and hopefully I can get us some more trouble and strife real soon, ne? . ;) Secondly, I can't guarantee that the chaps will be steady again. I think I'll be able to do weekly chaps for the next month but I may get stuck again after that. I'm hoping I'll be over my crutch again by then but who knows. Well, as always thanks for reading! And don't forget to REVIEW!

Quietladybirman – Well, I'm glad you're enjoying not knowing exactly what's going on. More hints will definitely be dropped here and there so I hope you can stand the suspense for a while longer. ;) Oh yes, it's ok to worry about the guys and especially Ken. ;) And Kase will probably get more complex for the readers the next time we see him, so I hope you don't mind. Oh yeah, I so do adore Ken. I'm probably about as bad as you right now in fangirldom. I even recall seeing my daughter's daycare mention something about soccer lessons coming up and I thought, _hmmm, should I or shouldn't I? How much more fangirl can I get?_ Oh well. And yes, Ken's kinda caught in a fix, to know or not to know, that is the question. But will he be able to live with not knowing should that be his only option? And I had to get them to the shop somehow. It just seemed to work out that way. Cool, ne? Yeah, I figured the hint would be somewhat obvious without having to state any names. Their part will only become clear much, much later. :p

Spawn of Hell – Well, considering Ran is my second fav char I don't see how I could not. ;) Character torture is a favourite past time of mine. I do so enjoy it so I'm sure most of them will get their fair share. And yes, the whole RanKen and YoKen dilemma, I'm still trying to figure out which I prefer. Both have some interesting dynamics to toy with, ne? And I read about mostly any pairing as long as Ken's involved. (Schwartz)Ken. (Weiss)Ken. Include some KenAngst and I'm in HEAVEN! Thanks again, I hope my muse will stick with me for a while. I really do want to finish this fic. I enjoy writing it so much. ;) Thanks!

HeatherR – You cheeky little devil! How do you read my mind so well? Are you Schuldig in disguise? Anyway, you had me singing Beatles for a while after your last review. It was fun to listen to them again. ;) And yes, they're all 'home' now. It just kinda worked out that way, pretty cool, ne? Yeah, well, I figured people would pick up on that and since this is AU their entrance doesn't have to be the same as the Anime or the Manga. So I thought this would be more fun. I hope to see something from you soon. I think I've broken through some of my block because I finish my draft of 18 on Friday and banged out 19 today. I'm very happy. Thanks for the encouragement! I really appreciate it! . :D

Chitoshiya no Tohma – LOL, well, I'm glad you are happy to see a certain American. ;) Kase will return, eventually. But you won't have to worry about that for a few more chaps. So sit back and enjoy! Yeah I like how the living arrangements worked out too. Thanks for reading and reviewing! . :D

DarkRoseBlood – Don't worry about it. I've gotten behind in fics before too so I know how you feel. ;) And I'm glad you liked the RanKen fluff. I'm not a fan of fluff so it's good to hear I pulled it off well. Thanks.

Kazz – I feel horrible for making you wait so long for a new chap! –cries- Especially after such a wonderful review. Hopefully, like I mentioned earlier, I can keep up chaps again for another month or so before another 'forced' break. Although I'm really hoping not to have another break at all! I'm so happy you are enjoying it though and I do hope you like how all this ends. The journey is still only just started. ;) Thanks again for reading and reviewing!

DarkRoseBlood – LOL, yeah well, Star Wars was a big part of my fanfic life for over two years. So it's always on my mind. I think you'll notice that next chap. ;) LOL, I actually don't kill off too many chars. I prefer that they all live so that they can suffer some more. :) For some reason I got this mental image in my head from Forest Gump. _Run, Kase, Run!_ Silly, ne? Anyway, Youji just can't help himself, ne? I never intended for all the innuendos and still, they managed to write themselves all on their own. –sigh- Oh and of course their rooms will be next to each other, what RanKen story could be without, huh? And you are correct, I want people to question. I'm hoping to make this so complex that it's incredibly simple! If that makes any sense at all. Anyway, thanks for reading! Ja!

Constantine – LOL. Thank you so much for the entertainment. Ken does have a point about Kase. Besides, this is a world filled with greys so Kase does have a role yet to play. ;) And please, if I could get Ken to 'suck up' to me more I would! . –wicked grin- And as you can see, Ken has avoided such an awful place as a clinic, thankfully. As for who the bad guys are, well, you'll just have to wait a bit longer. Please forgive me and be patient! Thank you!

Mari-chan – Ain't that the truth! We need more Ken Suffering! Mwahahaha! –cough- Uh, yeah, sorry about that. Anyway, I'm glad they're all together now too. And just _who_ might Ran be jealous of I wonder? Sorry your comp is giving you trouble. Hopefully it's all better now. ;) LOL, Schu, I love you! You can be so malicious and manipulative and I love you for it. (as long as you direct most of that toward Ken for me, ne? I know, I know, I'm sick, but I can't help it! Ken-Torture forever!) Thanks again!

Well, let's get this chap going, shall we? Here goes….

v – v – v – v – v – v -

"Welcome, Ken!" The blonde duo exclaimed as Ken and Ran stepped through the door. The brunette smiled broadly at the pair from the doorway. He was ecstatic to be out of the hospital and he had to wonder about his new situation.

When Omi proposed this arrangement he readily agreed for a number of reasons. One; he wanted out of that hospital. Two; he refused to go to a clinic and was angry with Kase for even suggesting such a thing. And lastly, because he always welcomed new experiences. The J-league had offered him the ability to learn and grow via the mix of players and the travel that accompanied any sports team.

In addition to that, Ran's words still echoed in his mind. Everything that happened to him before the 'accident' was in the past, a time that left residual feelings and memories both good and bad. But now, as of the moment he woke up, the slate was wiped clean and he had the opportunity to start over. At first, he didn't want to start over, he wanted his life back to what he had before. However Kase's brief but tumultuous visit that first day proved that he could never go back. It hurt, knowing that, more than he could ever say but the three men in the room had shown him it wasn't the end of the world.

Over the past few days each had visited often staying for a while as they chatted about everything and nothing. Omi had brought fresh flowers since he noticed the old ones had practically wilted away already. He got to learn about the youngest of the group who worked in the little flowershop below his new room. And even found out that they had a lot in common. The most prevalent of which was the fact that Omi didn't know his parents either. His 'Uncle' had found him and subsequently become his guardian, so in essence Omi was an orphan too. They were also the closest in age, Ken at 17 and Omi at 16.

The gap between the playboy and Ken seemed virtually non-existent due to the older man's lax and casual attitude. In many ways, Ken thought the man was a bit immature, but he didn't mind. It made it easy to be around him. He didn't feel threatened or intimidated by the older boy even though Yoji took great satisfaction in goading people on. Yes, most of their conversations consisted of playful arguments and Ken rather enjoyed it.

It's no wonder that of all of them, Ken was more comfortable and at ease with the redheaded man behind him. He had even come to value the sturdy presence the pale man exuded. He needed that strength more than anything else and was forever thankful for the gift Ran was. Secretly, he still considered him that Angel from his dreams but feared calling him that aloud. Not because he feared Ran's reaction per se but because of the feelings that stirred within him when he thought of the man as such. Feelings he understood a little more because of his relationship with Kase. _Kase_, he sighed mentally.

Kase, on the other hand, was not what he was expecting at all when he woke up. He expected to be welcomed home with open arms and it almost seemed as if that was what would happen. But the illusion shattered pretty quickly, leaving a broken and embittered boy behind. He knew that they were having difficulties recently but that never hindered their relationship before. Now he questioned it and it left him feeling incredibly hollow.

His pushed his wayward thoughts to the back of his mind though because he refused to give into them. He had new friends at the moment. Ones that didn't care about his previous fame. But most importantly, ones who knew nothing more of his past than the sparse interviews he had. And for that he was ever thankful. He doubted they would be so kind if they knew the whole truth.

As it were, he had a new life to start and he intended to do it wholeheartedly. So he put on the biggest smile he could muster as he stepped into his new home to greet his new friends. "Thank you."

Ran, ever his caretaker, shut the door behind them to guard against the chill and pointed out a chair a few steps away indicating he should get into it. "You best sit down."

"I'm fine." He muttered over his shoulder without losing his smile.

Stepping up behind the brunette, he said more pointedly, "If you were fine, we wouldn't have had to stop twice on the way up."

"Yes, _mom,_" he teased even while following the order. Of course, he would never admit aloud how much it bothered him to had to take those breaks. He had been confident when he started but when they reached the first landing on the outside stairwell, he was breathing heavier than he wanted and could feel the dull ache in his still mending knee. Halfway up the second set he had to stop again due to the throbbing of his leg. Ran was patient with him yet he could tell that Ken's stubbornness wore on him. His thoughts were disrupted once more by the perpetually cheerful voice of Omi.

"I'm so happy you decided to stay here, Ken-kun. I hope you like the apartment I picked out for you."

"It's fine, Omittchi. To be honest I've never had my own place before, so anything would do."

"Well, this is a nice setup. Each flat is independent of the others but there is a larger kitchen and living room on the level of the shop and a basement as well. But you won't need to go down there at all." Yoji commented.

"Thanks for allowing me to stay. I really appreciate it. I hate hospitals."

"Have you told Kase yet?" Ran voiced the question on all their minds.

Ken's face fell a bit. His 'best friend' had only stopped by once during the past four days to tell him he set up a room at some treatment center on the outskirts of town. Also to let Ken know that he had packed up his stuff and had most of it in storage right now, giving the details on location and such and that he could have someone send it to the center. Ken declined before Kase could even finish getting the question out saying he would take care of it himself. Some more heated words were exchanged before Kase left in a huff. Ken didn't bother to tell the man that he had made other arrangements. And he wanted to keep it that way for as long as he could. "No. I want him to stew for a few days. If he couldn't be there when I was released it won't matter where I end up as long as I'm out of his hair."

Ran was both happy and yet annoyed at the brunette's childish antics. He was unreasonably delighted to know that Ken had snubbed his college enough as to not tell him where he was going. But on the other hand, he did realize that some of Kase's anger was due to the feelings he had for Ken. And knowing that made him uncertain as to whether or not Ken's decision was fair to the other man. He knew for a fact that he would want to know where Ken was if their roles were reversed. As gently as he could he mentioned, "He'll probably be pretty angry when he finds you missing."

"I don't care." Ken dismissed heatedly then took a deep breath before saying, "Anyway, I don't want to talk about it right now. Can't we just enjoy ourselves?"

"No problem." Yoji immediately took the cue that the topic was dead and switched to a new one, "We were able to get your stuff out of storage for you. It's over there in the corner. Did you want any help with unpacking?"

Briefly he scanned the room to locate said boxes and then promptly ignored them. "Not right now. What I would really like at the moment is something to eat. If I had to have one more meal in the hospital I would have gone berserk!"

"That can be arranged." Omi, having slipped away a few minutes before, came out of the tiny kitchenette holding a tray full of food. Cheers went up and the group dug in stuffing themselves with the various items. They chatted lightly, the others tiptoeing over topics that may set Ken off without being so obvious about doing it. Over the past few days they learned that specific topics could bring about a panic attack most obvious of which was the accident. And there was one bad incident during a therapy session as well that they are still trying to determine the cause of. For the moment they decided to avoid what triggers they could.

When all the food was devoured, Yoji excused himself to meet up with a client. Omi gave the pair a quick tour which was very quick considering there were only two main rooms. "I've also stocked the refrigerator and cupboards. Let me know if there's anything else you need."

"I will." Ken smiled.

"Well, I really must go. I can't leave all the work to Momoe. If you feel well enough to venture down tomorrow, I'll introduce you. She's here during the days while the shop is open and will help you if you need anything."

"Thanks again, Omi-kun."

"No problem." Then he left.

Ran glanced over the brunette and noted a weariness in the sea mist gaze that seemed to have steadily grown over the past few hours during lunch. Alone now, he felt safe voicing his concern aloud. "I think you should get some sleep."

"I've been sleeping too much." Ken immediately countered, a hint of annoyance lacing his tone. "I can't get my stamina up if I give into every tired impulse."

"But you'll only set yourself back if you over exert yourself."

Frowning, Ken answered sharply, "It's alright. I think I know what my limitations are."

Ran huffed lightly but said nothing more on the matter. "So what do you want to do now?" He asked in hopes of diffusing the brunette's irritation. It seemed to have worked.

Ken sighed loudly. "I don't know. Before, my days consisted of practice, practice, practice. But now all I seem to do is sleep, sleep, sleep." He fell into the chair he had sat in when he first arrived and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Which you will do until you are better." Ran commented from his position by the door.

"I know but it just seems like it's taking forever." He leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees and looked sheepishly up at the redhead. A flicker of an embarrassed curve of the lips held a hint of apology in it. "I had no idea just walking up a flight of steps could tired me out so fast."

It was Ran's turn to sigh. In his deep timbre he tried not to sound too reproachful, "You can't expect instant recovery after what you went through. You've made a lot of progress, just be happy with that. You'll be running around before you know it."

Ken nodded, accepting the comment at face value while drifting on his own thoughts. Then as Ran watched, Ken's eyes narrowed and darkened, his hand clenched tightly over his injured knee. In a harsh whisper meant more for himself than for Ran's benefit he said, "I know I will. I'll show them they can't take me out of the game so easily."

Ran didn't like the change that befell the younger man. It reminded him too much of himself when he thought of revenge. And that realization left him more worried about their current situation than he cared to admit. Seeing this as an opportunity to figure out what he got himself into, he began, "You said that once before. Who are _they_?"

Ken tensed momentarily before dropping his gaze to the floor. He looked as if he had just unwittingly tattled on someone he had vowed to keep secret. And he seemed to desperately avoid questioning amethyst eyes. After a moment's pause he answered, "Nobody."

Ran scowled. He knew Ken was lying. And more than that, he knew Ken knew that he knew it was a lie. That didn't make it any easier. In fact it seemed to infuriate him. In a deadly calm tone, he said, "Don't lie to me. You seemed to know who called me too. Are they the same people?"

"Look, I just don't want to talk about it right now." The goalie hopped out of his chair turned his back to Ran, one hand up pleading silently for him to stop pushing.

But the determined redhead would not be put off so easily. He stalked up behind Ken, demanding, "If you know something that could help point us in the right direction you need to tell us."

Ken shook his head no. "That's not it at all." A hand came up to message his temples. "It's just. I have an idea. But it's something I've got to take care of myself. Please," he turned troubled sea-change eyes up to beg for Ran's understanding, "just drop it for now. I'll tell you everything when it's time. I'm already endangering your lives enough as it is."

How could one defend against such soulful eyes? Ran sighed - anger quickly draining away, closed his eyes and shook his head in exasperation. "How can we help protect you if you won't tell us what we need to know?"

"I told you I'll deal with it. I just don't think I could handle the thought of you getting hurt because of me." His mind continued down the dark path. He could see the bloodied bodies of Ran, Omi and Yoji sprawled out in front of him and it left him weak in the knees. His heart began to speed up. _No, not another one!_ His breathing became shallow instantly as he feared the onslaught of another panic attack. He had been so happy having gone for so long with out, almost a whole day and he could feel that peace shattering.

The soccer player had no time to prepare as the worry over having another brought the symptoms on that much faster. Suddenly his world was spinning out of control and he crashed to his knees. His stomach convulsed violently. The next thing he knew he was retching into a small pail. Ran must have sensed what was coming for him to have quickly placed it before the brunette. The sturdy figure behind him rubbed small circles across his back. When he thought he could expel no more, Ken still continued to gag and choke. But Ran's deep voice soon trickled into his mind, the sound originating just past his ear, coaxing him to calm.

Closing his eyes, he concentrated on that soothing baritone, allowing it to lead him back to a point where he could breathe again. Softly, he muttered a weak, "Thanks."

"It's all right, Ken." Ran expected the brunette to argue but was surprised when all he received was a nod. They sat there for another minute before the younger boy shakily got to his feet.

"I think I will take a nap."

"That's probably a good idea." Ran frowned at Ken's sallow expression.

Glancing around, Ken commented absently, "I should probably clean this mess up first."

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it. Just go rest."

"You shouldn't have to pick up after me. We aren't in the hospital anymore. I need to take care of myself."

"I said not to worry about it, I'll take care of it. Besides, this coddling won't last too much longer. Before you know it, I'll be standing over you to make sure everything's picked up. Then you'll be wishing for these days again." Ken had to smile at the redhead's meager attempts at humour. And for some reason he had the strong suspicion Ran wasn't entirely joking. The mental image of Ran standing over him in a nun's habit methodically tapping a ruler in his hands made him chuckle out loud. The epitome of the stern women who watched over the children in the orphanage he started out in.

Weariness settled into his tired figure, both mental and physical. Old memories brought up old pains. And his current state left him feeling no better. At last he sighed deeply, nodded again and then headed for the small bedroom. Just inside the doorframe, he paused looking over his shoulder with a sad grin, "Thanks Ran." _You're so kind to me, Angel. _His mind continued._ And what have I given you in return? Nothing but half truths and the high probability of a shorter lifespan. I hope one day you can forgive me._

"Welcome, Ken." Ran answered. Then Ken headed into the room, crashing on the bed but leaving the door wide open. Ran wondered if Ken always kept his bedroom door open when he slept or was it something else now. Silently, he resolved to wait out Ken's nap here not wishing to leave the brunette so soon after an attack. So he bent down to start the tedious task of cleaning up.

v – v – v – v – v – v -

REVIEW! REVIEW! Please, I beg you, REVIEW! Was that subtle enough? I love reviews, I can't get enough of them. So please don't neglect that special little button in the bottom left corner! THANK YOU!

Ken: Yeah! We're back!

S-k: For the moment anyway.

Omi: Don't say that, you know where you're going for the next few chaps at least.

S-k: Thanks, Omittchi, but I was really hoping to get more Ken Angst in. –sigh-

Ken: What? (shocked) How can you say that?

S-k: Easy. Remember what most of my lovely readers said a few chaps back. We all _LOVE_ seeing you in pain. Be it emotional or physical, it doesn't matter.

Ken: but… but… but…

Youji: You can't argue with fact Kenken. You can read just as easily as I can. The majority vote says KenAngst is high on the list of enjoyment factors in this fandom.

Ran: I suggest you sit back and enjoy the reprieve you are currently experiencing. Because I have a feeling it won't last for too much longer.

S-k: How right you are, Aya. Not that it will be next chap, or even the chap after that. But I assure you when it comes it will probably come fast and hard. Hmm, on second thought, that may not be the best terminology considering your relationship with Aya.

Ken squeaks and blushes.

Ran scowls and flushes.

Youji laughs hysterically.

Omi shakes his head smiling.

S-k: Oops, this is still the PG/T version, isn't it? I guess that means it's time for me to shut up, ne? Well then, until next time, peeps! Ja ne! . :D (review!)


	17. Homecoming Part 2

I am sorry to say I don't have enough time to do individual response today. Too much to do. But I had to give you guys something! So here it is. Not exactly what I wanted but better than nothing. It's another RanKen chap, sorry. :( But it had to be done. So read, enjoy, review ad I'll see what I can do when I get back from holiday!

v – v – v – v – v -

"Have you been here the whole time?" Ran was startled out of the book he was reading. Either he was thoroughly engrossed or Ken was a lot quieter than he expected. All the same, it surprised him to find the brunette leaning on the back of the couch beside him.

"Yes, I wanted to make sure you settled in alright."

"Thanks." Ken smiled lightly. "So, whatcha reading?"

"Nothing specific. Just a collection of various works."

"More poetry?"

"No actually. It's Sci-Fi." He commented hesitantly, feeling a little embarrassed by the genre. "It's not my usual subject of choice, I just grabbed the first book off the shelf."

"It's ok, you know. I like some sci-fi too. As long as you're not a Trekkie or anything. I could handle if you were a Star Wars fan but please don't tell me you know how to swear in Klingon, Romulan and Vulcan." He rattled off the only three alien species he could remember and hoped they were all from Star Trek.

Ran closed his book and looked directly at the brunette. He then emitted a guttural sound that made those blue-green eyes go wide. After a moment, the redhead could no longer suppress the smirk that wanted to surface. Ken noticed the smile emerge and it dawned on him what had happened. In the same instant both men burst out laughing.

Ran just basked in the brightness of Ken's smile. He had mostly seen it in pictures and so he wanted to relish this moment where he can experience it firsthand. It was much more radiant and beautiful in real life than he imagined. And over the past few days, the brunette has not had much to truly smile at, and the fact it was him who put it there made it even better.

At last, Ken merrily said, "Oh man, don't scare me like that. For a second there I thought you were serious."

"Well, you needn't worry. I don't really buy into any of those shows. So you're safe from alien languages."

"Good, I don't need to learn anymore."

The offhanded comment had him asking before he could stop himself, "How many languages do you know?"

"Obviously Japanese. But I'm also fluent in English. As part of J-league I had to have a basic knowledge of Spanish, German and Portuguese. All right, so I didn't _have _to, but it sure made things easier. We did a number of Exhibition matches in Europe during our off season. I can understand some Chinese and Russian but I can't speak it worth a damn."

Ran sat totally dumbfounded, managing to mutter, "I had no idea."

Shrugging, Ken didn't think too much of it, "Well, it's not something people talk about often. I kinda figured when I retired from playing I would try and get into FIFA. Be on some sort of committee. And knowing a lot of languages would help with rule negotiations and setting up matches. I would love to help out with coordinating the World Cup events. That would be totally awesome." A playful light sparkled in blue-green seas.

"So why don't you?" Knowing the young man's current predicament had him wondering aloud.

"I'm too young. And I still want to play. I refuse to give up. I have to get back in the League." Ken's voice grew darker as he spoke and his smile molded into a tight frown. Ran already hated it when Ken went into his own thoughts and seemed to block everyone else around him out.

"I'll do what ever I can to help. I said we could get a second opinion if you wanted and we still can. But don't push yourself too hard and too fast." Gently cautioning he watched as Ken scowled, but it was directed inward not at him. It was that look of steely determination that he had come to recognize as Ken's 'I will do it or die trying' look. And over the past few days at the hospital the brunette had exhausted himself at therapy. Ken had made significant progress but it had been a slow process, one Ken was not pleased with at all. Ran noticed the change in his demeanor and knew that if he let the brunette brood he may end up having another attack. Quickly, he decided to change topics. "So, you hungry?"

Startled by the offer, Ken blinked at his companion. "Uh, yeah actually. May as well go see what Omi stocked for us, ne?" He made his way over to the kitchenette and started opening cabinets. "That kid's amazing. He's got everything you could ever want in here. How does Ramen sound to you?"

"Fine." Ran got up from the couch and followed Ken into the tiny kitchen. "Would you like me to make it?" He decided to ask rather than strongly suggest. He knew Ken would want to start doing things on his own again and he really did need to pull back, if only slightly.

Ken countered, "How 'bout I start and you finish? That way I can start unpacking those boxes." He jerked his head in the direction of the boxes that were brought from the storage center. He had already rummaged around for a pot and was filling it with water.

Ran agreed. "I think that's fair. Do you want any help with unpacking?"

"Naw, I don't really have that much anyway." Finished getting the water ready, Ken headed for his stuff. Ran continued to look around the kitchen finding bowls and everything else they would need to eat. Meanwhile, Ken opened the top box. All he found was a bunch of his clothes. At least now he could change. His scarlet tressed guardian had loaned him some so he could leave the hospital, but they were a bit big on him. Not that he totally minded considering most of his loungewear was too big for him.

Carefully, he moved the box from the top and placed it next to the pile intending to take it to his bedroom later. He opened the second box and smiled. It was filled with his CD's and Videotapes and DVD's. "Hey! I've got all my games here." He heard a soft 'Hn' from somewhere behind him. "I hope my stereo is somewhere in here, I'd love to listen to my music while I was going through this stuff."

"If not, I'm sure we could get you one."

"That's ok." Ken didn't really expect it to be here anyway, Kase had always loved the stereo system and doubted the man would have parted with it. He frowned at the thought of his best friend but quickly pushed it back. He didn't want to feel anger right now. The box was heavier than he thought as he pushed it over to place it on top of the other one. The next one contained a lot of his knick-knacks so to speak. A number of various trophies he received in lower soccer divisions. Also there were a number of picture frames, which he pulled out to see what was in them.

A multitude of familiar faces stared up at him brightly. It was the Championship photo that was taken when they won last year. Next was a formal family portrait that was taken five years ago. Everyone looked so young and innocent. He sighed deeply. After that he found a picture of Kase and him goofing around on the field. He couldn't help but smile at the captured memory, it was taken shortly after they joined the J-league.

Another picture that had him and his dad kicking a ball around at a picnic peeked out from behind it. It was also taken just after he was accepted to the J-league, and was one of his fondest memories with his father. They had been having some trouble for a while and his father had asked him why he liked soccer so much. Instead of trying to put it in words, Ken showed him. They had a blast. Too bad the peace between them couldn't last. Sadly, his eyes scanned the image once more then fell on another figure watching in the background. He felt his heart skip a beat.

He noticed his hands shaking and tried to still them by hugging himself. It didn't seem to make a difference for soon his whole body was trembling. A wash of fear and shame splashed over him. _What's happening to me? How can one person effect me so?_ He couldn't even recall the name. It was just someone he had seen a few times when he helped his dad. So why was he so scared? He couldn't look at that face anymore and tightly clenched his eyes, as he tasted the bile in the back of his throat.

This was vastly different from his other attacks, though they had similar symptoms they just felt different. His reaction wasn't as consuming as the others and the pain in his head wasn't there. But why this man? This stranger? And why did his skin crawl just thinking about it? Totally unaware of the soft whimper he made, Ken was pulled back to reality by a hand clasping his shoulder. Instinctively, he shrugged away from it.

"Ken? What is it?"

He knew that voice. Soothing, concerned, a gentle timbre that could calm him with one word. After much effort, he managed to relax and form a single request. "close it."

"What?"

"the box, close it."

Automatically Ran folded over the flaps of the box, sealing the contents inside. "It's closed. Are you ok?"

Swallowing hard, he just nodded his reply; eyes still closed afraid to see that face that seemed to haunt him. Ken had to get his mind off of it and asked the first thing that popped into his head, "Is the ramen ready?"

"Yeah." Ran answered absently, he was still completely baffled by what just transpired. Even he could tell that this wasn't a normal panic attack but something had definitely upset the brunette. "Sit down. I'll bring it out." He instructed giving the younger boy something new to focus on.

Still holding himself, Ken slowly made his way over to the couch. But instead of sitting on it, he slid down in front of it, nestled between the sofa and the little coffee table. Ran watched the measured movements while he brought out the noodles. Ken looked like a lost kitten at the moment - unsure, weary and tense. He had no idea what could have caused the drastic change in his companion, and he feared it would be a long while before he ever did. "Here." He placed one bowl in front of the brunette.

Ken eyed it for a moment before reaching out and taking it. For a while, all he did was stir it around. Ran kept vigil out of the corner of his eye until he couldn't take it anymore. "Ken, are you no longer hungry?"

Flinching slightly, he shook his head. "That's not it."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Sighing, Ken put down the bowl. "That's just it. I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't know why I reacted like that. I just feel so stupid."

"Don't feel that way. There are just too many questions, too many scenarios, too many ifs out there. And even if you had all of your memories, to know all the answers and expect all the reactions to those answers would mean that you were some sort of super being. But you're not Ken. None of us are. We can only make do with what we're given. You just need a little time and then everything will start working out."

"How can you say that when the future's so uncertain?" The brunette demanded, feeling so unsure compared to the amethyst-eyed man's confidence. "What if my memory never returns? What if I have to live like this forever?"

Calmly, Ran locked gazes with the younger man and held it to ensure his words were understood and accepted. "Then we'll face that future when we come to it, together."

They sat for a few minutes in a comfortable silence. In a voice so soft, Ken asked, "Will you stay here tonight? Or go to your own room?"

"I'll do whatever you want me to."

Milky sapphire's dropped to the floor. "Part of me says that I'm a big boy. I should be able to sleep without someone watching over me. But the thought of being by myself when any moment I…." He brushed away the thoughts of another panic attack and swallowed. "It terrifies me," he finally admitted aloud.

There was a brief pause before that deep cadence answered, "Then I'll stay."

Startled by the man's easy acceptance of his weakness, Ken tried to dissuade, "You shouldn't have to. You're only next door, right?"

Scarlet bangs swayed over pale skin. "But with how quickly they can come on, it would still be too far away to leave you alone at the moment. I'll stay." He said firmly, leaving no room for further argument. It seemed Ken understood this too.

"Thank you."

"So, are you feeling any better now?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I suggest you try and eat some before it gets cold." Ken obediently picked the bowl back up and began scooping up some noodles.

After they finished their snack, the pair ended up talking for a while only to be interrupted later that evening when Omi stopped by. He arrived with food and entertainment. Yoji also showed up briefly before heading out on a date. The remaining three ate and laughed at the comedy Omi brought with him. They chatted for a bit before Ran decided they should call it an night. Tomorrow morning Ran had practice and Omi had to open the shop. Omi left and the redhead stood up stretching. He started reaching for the remains of their meal when Ken spoke. "I can do that."

"I know you can. I guess it's just starting to become habit."

"Well, I think we should break the habit before _I_ get used to it." Ken looked pointedly at his guardian, yet there was a huge grin on his face.

"Alright. While you're picking up, I'm going to get some things from my apartment for the night." Ran had moved in to the little flat next door only a couple days after the offer had been accepted. The flowershop was a bit closer than his old place and he had no attachment there so it was very easy to move. He was already quite comfortable there.

Ken felt a quick stab of fear pass through him. Hesitantly, he asked, "You won't be long, will you?" _Gods, I even sound pathetic to myself!_ Ken frowned realizing how foolish he sounded. A gentle touch on his shoulder had him looking back up into clear violet eyes. And suddenly he couldn't breathe.

"I know what I want so it should only take me a few minutes. Do you want me to wait and we could go together?"

_Yes!_ Ken desperately wanted to scream. He hadn't thought about being alone before because while he was in the hospital there was always someone around. All he had to do was call out or hit a button. But since earlier that afternoon, after he woke from his nap, it had been at the back of his mind. From now on, when he was alone, he would really be alone. No Kase, No Ran, No one. And as much as he hated to admit it, it was the most frightening thought he had ever had in his life.

But he was a man. And he still had his pride. He couldn't yet bring himself to play the part of 'damsel in distress.' So clearing his throat and smiling with false bravado, he said, "No, go on. I'll wait here and clean up. Besides, I'm going to have to dig out my nightclothes too."

Ran didn't buy it, but neither did he press the issue. Nodding, he turned to go. He knew Ken would have trouble with adjusting to a place of his own. He knew how hard it was for him to do it after that night months ago, so he knew how Ken felt. But Ken would have to adjust and cope with the change. They had to. Besides, it really would only take him a couple of minutes. Ken should be able to deal for that long. After all, he was going to have to deal with longer tomorrow.

It's just that daytime was different. During the light of day, it was easier to pretend that everything was fine. That the world was the same it has always been despite the twists and turns life through at you. But at night, when one was left to their thoughts, reality always found a way to hit home, enhancing the fears and nightmares lurked in the shadows. Remembering nightmares that had gripped the brunette not too long ago, Ran hesitated at the door. He turned back to look at Ken, now picking up the empty dishes. "You sure you'll be ok?"

"Sure. I'll be fine. Now get going, k?" Ken's smile seemed more sincere this time. Both relieved and encouraged, the redhead hurried out.

Ken watched him go from the corner of his eye. Cinnamon lashes dropped and he took a deep breath. _This is ridiculous! You're a grown man, for Gods' sake. You've been alone before, you can do this. What? You gonna let some stupid accident that you can't even remember stop you?_ A voice in his head chided him. Angrily, he snapped back. _No, of course not! I'm not a baby!_ The voice agreed, _Exactly! So stop acting like one._ Filled with renewed determination, Ken picked up everything off the coffee table and headed for the kitchen to deposit the dishes. Then he set out for the boxes in the corner and stopped short.

He hadn't even looked in this direction since the episode this afternoon and now it was just him and the boxes. And all those insecurities that anger had disbanded only moments ago returned full force. He had found the one box of clothes, but it looked to contain mostly t-shirts and summer stuff. He hadn't managed to get through them all to figure out which one had his more intimate apparel. What was he supposed to do now? He didn't even want to go near that box still, but how could he get past it when it firmly sat on top of the others. He stood there trying to find an answer without giving into the irrational fear that gripped him.

A light touch on his shoulder made him jump. "Ken. It's ok, it's just me." Ran's familiar cadence hurriedly said. Immediately, Ken relaxed, the pace of his heat returning to normal.

"Sorry," he mumbled as reply.

"Don't worry about it. You alright?"

"Yeah, you just startled me, 'sall." Letting out another deep breath, he asked, "Did you get everything?"

"Yes. I wasn't sure if you found your clothes, so I brought you a shirt and sweatpants. I didn't know what you used." He held out the proffered garments to the stunned brunette.

"Thanks." Blushing lightly, the corner of his mouth quirked up.

"If you don't mind, may I use the bathroom first?"

"Sure, go ahead. You're the one who has someplace to be in the morning." A sad smile curved full lips.

"Thanks."

The two got ready for bed. While Ken was in the restroom, Ran readied the couch. He finished just as the brunette reemerged. "Thanks Ran. For staying here tonight. And the clothes."

"It's no trouble. Why don't you get some sleep? I'll be right here if you need anything."

"I will, Oyasumi Ran." Ken turned toward his room and paused as Ran answered.

"Oyasumi, Ken." Ran watched the brunette for a moment longer. Ken started closing the door, then stopped. He stood there for a few seconds determining what he should do. Then Ken just walked away, leaving it half open and half closed. If he ever thought about it, he decided he would ask Ken later what he really preferred. As of now, he was tired and he did need to wake up early tomorrow. So he laid down and drifted off to sleep.

v – v – v – v -

I am soooo sorry folks for the delay, Life's been crazy lately with costumes and practice and getting ready for vacation! . :D I so can't wait! But anyway, I felt I should at least give you guys something before I book outta here. ;) So I hope you liked it. More Ran/Ken mush (gag!) that was really just to let them get to know each other. I realize Ran may be rather OOC but like I said, it's before he got all broody himself and he has someone else's misery to occupy his mind right now. But he'll always remain his icy self when Ken's not around.

Yoji: That's right, only hot coffee can melt that iceberg!

Ken: Hentai! Baka no Yoji! -Ran scowl's off to the side-

S-k: LOL, You guys are too much. What would I ever do without you all for entertainment?

Omi: A lot apparently. You haven't bothered with us for weeks.

S-k: Hey, everyone gets busy now and then. –pouts-

Ken: But that doesn't mean you should neglect us!

Yoji: Oh, can it Ken, _YOU_ weren't neglected while she was busy. Isn't that right, Ranny boy?

Ran glares death-

S-k: And you saw no action then either, huh? -crosses her arms and stares incredulously-

Yoji: I didn't say that, but it would have been better if _you_ were around.

S-k: Married. -exasperated-

Yoji: Doesn't mean we can't enjoy a good time.

S-k: Not the kind you're after.

Yoji: Well, anyway, like I said, I wasn't completely neglected like Chibi over here. –throws an arm around Omi-

Omi: . –looking rather smug- That's what you think. –Yoji's jaw drops-

Yoji: Nani?

S-k: LOL. Looks like the playboy's loosing his touch!

Omi: Hey, I can find someone to be with just as easy as you can, Yotan.

Yoji: Yeah, How?

Omi: I'm not telling.

Ken: The computer! –he announces joyously as he figures it out- The electric bill was up this month and I've seen you up late on the computer!

Yoji: So who is she?

Omi: Who said it had to be a 'she?'

Yoji: . –sighs heavily- Am I the only florist who goes for women?

Ken: The door does swing both ways, you know. Yoriko. -Ran gives Ken a nasty look- Oh stop it. You know I'm not interested in anyone else, but sometimes you can't help but notice, ya know? -the temperature in the room drops 10 degrees-

Yoji: Oh stop it you two. Shiki's getting cold. –goes to wrap an arm around her-

S-k: It's ok, I'm leaving now anyway. –through chattering teeth- Thanks again for all your patience and support minna-san! And don't forget to **_REVIEW! _**Please, You know that little button's calling you. Listen to it and maybe when I get back I'll post another chap! (Tues. ;) Ja ne!


	18. Twisted Nightmare

Um, Hi minna-san. Do you still remember me? Yeah, well, sorry I've been gone so long, these past two months have just been crazy! Vacation was awesome and I had a blast. Then my costume for the Renn Faire came out great and I had a lot of fun with that too. Unfortunately I was also uncharacteristically exhausted during the month of June and probably slept through most of it. . :( I wasn't happy about that. In addition to all that my muses have seemed to have fled too. I just haven't been inspired to write or do anything. And that also frustrated me to no end! But I'm trying some things right now to see if I can get my muses back. So cross those fingers and entice them with reviews, ok? Thanks! . :D

Moon without a Sun – Yeah, I do so enjoy laying the Angst on that boy. But Ran is around to help him so it's all good, ne? Thank you!

Bengali – Glad you like RanKen cause more's a comin'! Heck, most Americans don't speak English properly and less write it! (Me included, lol) And since this is AU I can make him a bit smarter than they portray him in Side B. hehe. Anyway, you'll have to wait for a while to get the answer to that question. Mwhahahaha! Thanks again!

Chitoshiya no Tohma – Yeah, made RanKen fangirls happy! . :D So do I. I mean it's hard to resist a tortured lil Kenken, ne? He's just too yummy that way! Thanks!

HeatherR – I'm sooooo sorry I was gone for so long again! I hate it when my writing becomes sporadic! Hopefully with some things calming down my muses won't feel so neglected and hide away anymore. Vaca was great but also had a very annoying part to it. But we still had fun. And I was able to get ZeroSum Magazine and it even had a new chap for Side B! Wohooo! And yes, Ken's immediate memory issues are only the tip of his real problems. And shhhh, there might be a connection but you'll just have to wait and see! . :p Thanks for reviewing!

Keesha Kal'daka – That's ok. I know, everyone seems to hate Kase. But that's ok. He's just such a mean man in canon that it's easy to hate him. Um, yeah. I'll get around to the real RanKen action in a bit. Of course if you really want a RanKen scene now, I do have a 'Scene Challenge' for myself up on my Yahoo Group. You can submit a request and I would have to write it. Hehe. Sorry for the delay but I'm hoping I'll finally get back into this to update more readily. Thanks for reviewing!

Quietladybirman – Yeah, but as you so recently found out, Ken's going crazy as it is! Ha! But yes, some nice moments do help him deal with the nastier ones. Just hold out for a few more chapys and the heavy Angst should be back. :D And you're a very good theorist. But how that all plays out may not be exactly as you thought. ;) That's ok. I know how that is some times. Thanks again and there will be more omake at the end! Yeah! . :D

Evelyn – Thank you! The mystery man will be revealed all in good time. ;)

Rebellion2fate – Thank you very much! You sure know how to make a girl happy! . :D Yes, they'll have their time together but I'm taking this slow for now. Want to make that moment when they really get together something special. :D Thanks again!

Scelerus animus – Thanks. More RanKen sappy moments abound here. Enjoy!

And now that the reviews are done, on with the fic! . :D

-w-k-w-k-w-k-

_A pristine blue sky shown brightly overhead. It was so clear and perfect, not even a cloud marred its perfection. The day was warm and inviting. And for once, he looked forward to the day. Today Asia Construction Company's family picnic was being held. And for the first time in a long time, the whole family would be going. His older sister was off somewhere with her most recent boyfriend, some Masa-something. And he was helping his mother get situated. At this moment she was surprisingly lucid and smiling at him._

_Staring up at the picturesque view, he was jolted into action when he heard his name called. A soccer ball flew through the air and he blocked it easily with his chest. It didn't even touch the ground as his foot came up to bounce it back up. For a moment he juggled the ball. "Stop showing off and let's play already." _

_Ken smirked at his best friend. "Alright, you asked for it." And he kicked the ball initiating a one-on -one session with the older boy. Their feet entwined in effort to gain the ball from the other. _

_A voice behind him called out, "Don't forget about me!" Surprised, Ken let his guard down to glance over his shoulder at his father. Kase took the moment to kick the checkered orb at the man. _

_After the momentary bout of shock, a huge grin spread across the youth's face. And soon all three were scrambling around vying for the sphere, laughing and having a great time. Their fun was halted a short time later by his mother's cheerful voice announcing food was ready. They hurried off to devour the feast before them._

_When they were done, his mother was sitting under a tree. Feeling light and content, he wandered over to her and laid down next to her. She smiled at him so he placed his head on her lap and watched the clouds move lazily across the great blue expanse. Her hand immediately brushed back the chocolate bangs in a steady rhythm. _

_They stayed like that for a long time. Ken was feeling so good, he couldn't have stopped the words from coming even if he tried. "I love you mom." In an instant the gentle fingers in his hair clenched pulling at his scalp painfully. He tried to look up at her, his confusion and discomfort clearly written on his face, but the tight grip on his head prevented that. In a tiny voice he questioned, "mom?"_

_"Don't call me that." Her tone so icy cold it sent a shiver through him. "You are _**not**_ my son."_

_He choked back a sob, "mom?"_

_"Stop that! You're just a cheap replacement!" Impossible strength dislodged him from the warm comfort of her lap and flung him on to the ground. Tears fell unbidden from turbulent seas. When he finally managed to look up, all he could see was long loose brown hair framing a shadowed face with glowing white eyes. A hand sought to clutch at the hem of the kimono just beyond his reach. A sandaled foot kicked it away in disgust. "Don't touch me!"_

_"Get away from her!" His father barked right before something connected with his ribs. "Should never have picked you up. Should have left you at that orphanage." He continued to punctuate his angered words with harsh strikes._

_Ken automatically curled in on himself crying due to pain and heartache. Some minutes later, the blows seemed to lessen and Ken dared a peek. A silhouette began to form in his blurred vision. It took another moment to realize who it was. Out of a dry throat, through cracked and bleeding lips, he begged, "Kase, help me! Please."_

_Glowing white eyes bore into his very soul. In a voice so calm it cut to the core, Kase answered, "Why would I want to do that?" A sob escaped him. "I don't need you anymore. I don't _want_ you anymore."_

_Defeated.__ Used. Discarded. Unwanted. Deceived. Unloved. Disillusioned._

_Fear.__ Anger. Hate. Sorrow. Disbelief. Wretchedness. Confusion. Pain._

_All of these things crashed over the huddled form. All he ever wanted was to have someone who cared for him. And now all he knew was that he was just a thorn in their side. He stiffened when he felt someone lie down behind him. A hand casually caressed his side. And he for some reason he knew that the gesture was mocking his torment._

_A strange voice hissed in his ear, "You should never have been brought into this world. From the moment you were born, you were destined to be forever abandoned."_

_"no," he denied weakly. He didn't want to believe that to be true._

_Then somewhere high above them a deep timbre crackled, sounding odd, robotic and hollow yet calming and warm all at the same time. And all it said was his name, but he instinctively wanted to answer and run to the source. The figure behind him chuckled cynically. _

_"You think he will be different? He's using you too. A stepping stone to be thrown away when his dear sweet imouto decides to wake up and take her place in his life once more. You are used goods. And all you'll ever be good for is a temporary solution until they realize that you aren't worthy of their time. You should just give up. Forget about this world. It would be the easiest way." _

_Gasping sobs tore from the shaking form. It was a deep-seated fear that he had never voiced to anyone, but it was always there, haunting his every move. He wanted to ignore that insidious voice but couldn't. _

"Ken!"

_He wanted to go to his scarlet haired Angel. But now there was doubt there. Another mocking snicker sounded. "Go ahead. Go to him. But don't think it will last. He'll toss you aside soon enough. Just you wait." _

_And then the world faded. Along with that mocking guffaw._

-w-k-w-k-

Strong hands firmly squeezing his shoulders that were anxiously trying to bring him back to reality, were the first things he became aware of. The dampness on his face and the trembling of his body were second. Ran gently shook him, "Ken, please, please, wake up." He sounded frantic and worried. "Please," he pleaded.

Relief crashed over the concerned redhead when those captivating blue-green portals cracked open. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around the lithe form, drawing Ken's body closer to him. "It's alright. I'm here. You were having a nightmare. You're safe." He just cradled the younger boy lovingly.

Ken desperately wished he could melt into the embrace and forget his fears. But that voice still lingered in his mind. _"He'll toss you aside soon enough."_ Another sob shook him. Hastily, he clung onto the soft material of the other boy's shirt. Seeking anything that might anchor him to this world. He didn't even realize he was speaking until Ran answered ever so softly, "I won't leave you. I won't. I swear it. Just please, calm down." The older boy didn't know what to do or how to help. All he knew was he had to reassure the youth, so he tightened his embrace.

And all Ken could do in return was nod jerkily and lean into the man further. He could hear Ran's heartbeat and the steady beating gave him something new to focus on. The rise and fall of the redhead's chest beckoned him to slumber once more by its gentle rocking motion. He tried to fight the urge considering his dream but intense emotional strain usually drained a body and mind quickly.

Eventually, Ken had managed to find sleep again, this time less the dreams thankfully. Ran situated himself so that he could lean back against the headboard and waited out the morning. Gently, he stroked sweat soaked strands back and away from Ken's face. He had come to appreciate the sweet innocence displayed in the slumbering visage over the past few days in the hospital. And now he could admire it without the threat of interruption. He felt content and happy for the first time in a long time. So as time drew on, he drifted off with that image joining the brunette in slumber.

They stayed huddled together for hours, just past the time when the sun came up. Ran was first to stir and managed to wiggle himself out from under the brunette without disturbing him. He had spotted some items that would make a good breakfast yesterday when he was in the kitchenette. And so, he went out to make a decent meal for two. When he was finished, he came back to Ken's room to let him know it was ready.

But when he got there, he just stood in the doorway for a while. Ken was still sleeping and he wasn't sure if he should wake him considering the rough night the younger boy had. The urge to have that thin warm form leaning against him arose and who was he to argue. Sidling back under the covers, he carefully repositioned himself to how they were only about an hour ago. Amazingly, Ken didn't wake through the adjustments.

Carefully, Ran brushed away some errant cinnamon bangs that had fallen and obstructed his view. And he heard the change in breathing pattern follow. It took another minute before earthen lashes gave way to the sparkling seas beneath. "Morning," he muttered.

Ken smiled sheepishly, his eyes locked with amethyst gems. "Morning," he replied softly.

"I made us some breakfast. If you want I can bring it to you when you're ready."

"Thank you, but I think I should get up to get it. I don't want you playing nursemaid anymore." Ken pushed himself up, instantly regretting leaving the warmth he was nestled into. Ran nodded. And soon both were sitting on stools at the tiny table in the kitchen. The pale man placed two bowls in front of the brunette eliciting a smile from the younger man. Ken took a big gulp of the soup and sighed in contentment. "This Miso is great, Ran. Did you make this yourself?"

"Yes." He answered as he sat across from his charge.

Clear blue-green eyes sparked brightly up at the redhead. "Wow, how did you learn to cook so well?"

"My mom and dad both went to work very early, so I used to get Aya and myself ready in the mornings. And I'm not that great of a cook. This just happens to be one of my specialties."

"Well, I think it's great. And I would probably even love what you may think is bad. I love food and I'm not very picky."

"I doubt it. I've burned rice on occasion." Ken stopped in mid spoonful and glanced over at his other bowl incredulously. Ran laughed, "Not this morning though."

Blushing, Ken's gaze moved to meet his companion's. "Good thing, because I'm starving." They ate for a few more minutes in silence. Ken finished his soup and was chowing his rice when he asked, "Can I get another bowl of Miso before you go?"

Wordlessly, Ran stood with a small frown to fulfill Ken's request. When he turned back he noticed that the goalie had stopped eating and was eyeing him suspiciously. "Here," he muttered while handing over the full bowl.

Ken wasn't about to be put off. He felt a rise in tension the moment he asked the question. Something was clearly on the other boy's mind and he needed to know what it was. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing really, just…." Ran probably couldn't pin down exactly what was bothering him. All he knew was that when he was making breakfast he started thinking about how Ken would be alone. And that thought made him extremely nervous. He glanced up and noticed Ken's stern expression. Realizing that Ken's stubborn streak matched his head for head, he knew this conversation would not end until Ken knew what he was considering. He sighed heavily, "I was thinking of not going to practice, at least not until you're better situated."

"But you have to go. You shouldn't be worrying about me. This is something you have to do for yourself. I can't rely on you forever, so why try cushioning the situation now? I've got to do things on my own and I think I've disrupted your life enough. Don't get me wrong I'm incredibly grateful for everything you've done for me, but you also have to do things for yourself. I'm not your only concern. I know how you feel about Aya and what it is you want to do. Don't let my own problems stop you from doing what you have to do." Ken kept on talking even though Ran tried several times to deny or dispute a point. But now that he was done, Ran immediately took his opportunity.

"I know you will need to be on your own eventually, however it's too soon. You only just got out of the hospital yesterday and…."

"And I was going batty the whole time I was there. I'm much more used to being out and about. Getting tied down to a stupid bed and confined to a tiny room has only made me that much more anxious to get out. You've stuck with me the whole time and I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you for everything that you did. But, you had a life before me, you had goals to attain and things to learn, so it's high time you stop babying me and get those taken care of."

"You don't need to repay me for anything. I chose to do it. I still don't think I should leave you alone for so long."

"And I won't be, remember? Part of the reason we came here was so that there were others around to help. If I need anything all I have to do is call Omi from downstairs. I'll probably head down there later anyway to meet Momoe-san. In the meantime, I'm just gonna try and unpack and settle in."

The odd reaction from yesterday still fresh in his mind had Ran asking, "Do you think that's a wise idea?"

"I'll be fine." Ken tried to smile to assuage Ran's fears, as well as his own. "If you really want to help me, you could move that box off to the side before you go." He added sheepishly.

Apparently, he was thinking about that incident too. Relaxing a little, that helped but now he just hoped nothing else would set the younger man off. "I think I can manage that. As long as you call me if you need me." Ran had made Ken memorize the number to his cell the second day the brunette was awake in case of emergencies.

A mischievous sparkle in his eye, Ken glared at his guardian and leaned in close, "You know, you're worse than a mother hen. If you worry this much while you're this young, you're gonna find yourself an early grave."

Ran didn't even bother with a rebuttal. He had to get going if he was going to make it to Kendo on time. "I've got to go now. I should be back early this afternoon. Would you like me to pick up some lunch?" He stood and collected all the empty dishes from the table.

"No, I'm sure I can get something with Omi. And maybe I'll try cooking for you tonight." Ken said from his seat, sipping the last gulps of his soup before getting up and adding his dish to the pile.

"Only if you feel up to it. Otherwise, I'll do it when I get back." After looking at the mess in the sink Ran decided he would do that later as well.

"Thanks, mom. You're the best." Ken teased his benefactor.

Ran glared at the brunette but there was no malice in his sparkling eyes. Deep concern reflected in the violet gaze. Turning to face the younger man directly, he placed his hands on the goalie's shoulders. "Just try to take it easy while I'm gone."

Sighing, Ken's eyes rolled. "God, how many times do I have to say it. I'll be fine." Slightly exasperated, yet still smiling, Ken headed out to the main room followed by the redhead. There he watched as Ran gathered his things and moved the box. Lastly, the redhead headed for the door and paused just short of it to look back at his companion. Ken smiled reassuringly, "Drive safe, ok?" Ran nodded then walked out, leaving Ken alone.

-w-k-w-k-w-k-

I hope you all enjoyed it! I'll see if I can get the next chap up in a week. Things are still a bit crazy. Otakon is about a month away and I need to finish 2 more costumes for it. And hopefully my muses will be back in full swing by then too. Please encourage them by reviewing! I would greatly appreciate it!

s-k: Hmmm, now where are those guys? I thought that they would have shown up by now. –glances around-

. –suddenly the lights go out- . -a door slowly creaks open- . –a small flickering of flame can be seen-

s-k: What the…?

. –Lights get flicked back on!-

Boys: (singing) Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to Shiki-kun, Happy Birthday to you! –huddle together holding a cake-

s-k: Awww! –blushes furiously- You shouldn't have! Thank you guys so much! I really appreciate it!

Ken: Omi made the cake. And I made you this… -pulls out a small bouquet-

s-k: AWWW! You guys really are the best!

Yoji: Although we probably shouldn't have done anything considering how long you've neglected us. –smirking-

Omi: Stop it. Now's not the time. If it happens again, _that's_ when we'll have our say. –turns back to shiki- I hope you like it, it's Devil's food Cake!

s-k: I love it already!

Ken: Now blow out your candles and make a wish!

s-k: Ok! . –thinks for a moment then blows-

Ken: Yeah you got them all! So what did you wish for?

s-k: Oh no, I'm not telling. If I do then it won't come true and I don't think my readers would appreciate that. Teehee.

Ken: Oh alright. –pouting- Do you want you're other presents now?

s-k: How bout later. Let's wrap this chap up first, ok? Thanks for reading everyone! I really do hope you liked it. I'll try and get back on my weekly schedule if possible. Still trying to work through a hump but we'll see.

Aya: Reviews are great encouragement and would make a nice birthday gift too. –glares hard at readers-

s-k: Thanks Aya, but don't scare them all away before they can do it. And even though it's a day late, come join the party! OH, and go see Charlie and the chocolate factory! It's twisted and beautifully and totally rocks! I love the Burton/Depp/Elfmen combo! Later peeps! . :D Now, where's that cake!


	19. 1st Day Home

Wow, I never meant for it to go this long without a post. I was actually starting to write again until my A drive at work decided to break. I didn't have it for a couple of weeks and when I finally got a new one work got so crazy I barely had time to breathe between calls let alone type a single word. There was a lot of other things that happened too like costuming and stuff. And I've been meaning to update for the past three weeks now but just never got around to it. So here I am now.

I apologize for the wait. And hopefully it won't be this bad again. A good butt kicking does help sometimes, ne? Anyway, I don't have the mental capacity right now for individual responses because my brain's fried already from the United Way campaign at work and it doesn't even start until Friday! Instead, I'll just have to thank you all at one time. :D

You guys totally rock! – Silverwingedangle, Moon without a Sun, Bengali, Heather R, Kiori133, quietladybirman, Spawn of Hell, Muchacha, bffimagine, Evelyn, Angelina, Murasaki-yanagi, and Gillian Sillis (x2)! If it weren't for you guys spurring me on, I would never keep going! Thanks again for being so awesome! Hopefully next chap I'll be able to respond better.

Well, I don't want to keep you guys waiting any more. Read on, enjoy and drop a review too! Arigato!

w – k – w – k – w – k

Ken lasted all of an hour after Ran left before getting completely and utterly bored. The day did not hold the terrors for him the night had and he didn't once worry about being alone. He did manage to rummage through a number of boxes to find the rest of his clothes. Yanking out a T-shirt and loose fitting jeans, he decided he had enough of unpacking. Not that he really did much anyway, but he was used to living out of a suitcase at times and didn't worry about it.

He was never much of a TV watcher – except when a game was on - and since he didn't find his game systems (he assumed Kase kept those too) he decided to head down to the Koneko. He walked out into the inner hallway as a means of exploring his new surroundings. On the opposite wall, he noticed a door that must have led to his guardian's apartment. Unwittingly, he smiled at knowing that the man was so close. Slowly, he made his way down the narrow hall toward a staircase at the end.

By the time he reached the bottom he was feeling a bit winded but he didn't feel as exhausted as when he went up. He took it as a good sign. Currently he stood in a wide room that had a large TV and sofa, the living room and a much larger kitchen on the opposite side. Curious, he walked over to the kitchen and began opening cupboards and looking around. He wasn't trying to be nosy, just merely acclimating himself to his new surroundings. It was something he always did whenever he traveled. He was about to walk out when he spotted a little basket of fruit tucked away at the back of the counter.

Smiling, he grabbed an apple and headed for a door he hoped would take him into the little shop. Fortunately for him, he guessed right. It led him to a little hallway and another door. And when he opened the next door he was assaulted with the heavy fragrance of flowers. For a moment he paused just to breathe in the heady scent. It had been so long since his senses had smelt something so sweet so he just basked in the moment. He didn't even realize he had closed his eyes until he heard a cheerful voice address him, "Oi, Ken-kun, why didn't you tell me you were coming down so I could have helped you."

"Demo, Omittchi, I wanted to do it by myself."

"Alright, but just tell Aya-kun that I helped or else he'll have both our heads." It was no secret the red-head's obvious concern and it soon became a point the other's often remarked on when not in his presence. They both chuckled. "You came down at a good time. The morning rush is over and all I have to do now is fill orders and then deliver them before the afternoon rush starts."

"Can I help with anything? I'm kinda bored."

"Well, I don't want to push you. And I'm not really sure what you can do. But I'm sure we can think of something." Omi thought for a moment then an idea hit, "How good is your handwriting?"

"Decent, I guess. Why?"

"Well, it's still probably better than mine. Do you think you can write up the cards for me? I usually have to do them twice before I'm willing to put them on the arrangements." The younger of the pair gave a sheepish smile. He loved computers and it was only better for him that he did. He could type up a ten page paper in about five minutes if necessary, nice, clean and easy to read. A blessing his computer was because anything he did by hand was sloppy and for the most part largely illegible. However, a computer typed card – while cheap and easy to do – lost it's personally touch. And that was why they still hand wrote the cards. However neither Momoe's or Omi's handwriting was very good, they did their best to make do. Now Omi saw a chance to make Ken feel useful AND the arrangements a tad bit nicer.

Ken smiled back at the youth and shrugged, "I'll do my best."

Omi handed Ken a stack of order requests and guided him over to a small worktable near the back of the shop. "Here, this is what they would like the cards to say." He walked over to a workstation behind the register and grabbed two small stacks of items and a pen. "Fill out the card and then put the person's name and address on the envelope. I know this is menial but are you ok with this?"

"Sure. I just want to feel like I'm helping out."

"Don't worry about it, Ken-kun. It's ok. Soon you'll be up and about and doing all sorts of things to help out. Just give it a little more time, ne?" They smiled at each other; Omi's an encouraging gesture while Ken's done in gratitude. Ken glanced down at the Order form and grimaced, "God Omi, now I know why you asked. I just hope I don't screw up re-writing this stuff." It was a friendly jab and the small blonde just laughed it off. Quickly they went about their tasks, the two continued to chat about all sorts of things for most of the morning.

Omi would explain a lot of what he was doing to Ken. After Ken had finished writing out a couple of the cards, Omi took the orders and began filling them. Depending on the situation, Omi would gather certain items, all the while giving reasons why he took a vase over a basket or made a bouquet instead. He also would offer meanings behind the flowers he chose. Ken tried to absorb it all but after a while it all became a jumbled mess. Still he tried to retain it to sort out later.

Hours went by and Omi ordered lunch to be delivered. Ken felt bad that Omi was paying for both their meals but when he went to make a comment on it, the smaller blonde cut him off, "I think I can afford lunch, besides it can easily be written off as a business expense." They laughed and ate without any more being said.

But when they finished, Omi started picking up the garbage to be thrown and Ken noticed the receipt caught up in the mess. Frowning, he said, "Don't you think you ought to save that if you are going to write it off?" His tone completely serious.

Omi glanced over at the brunette confused. "Huh?"

"The receipt," Ken pointed to the slip amongst the empty containers.

Blushing, Omi grinned brightly, "Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Heh." He had mostly said it as a joke but apparently Ken had taken it literally.

"I can put it with your invoices if you want." He offered while standing up to retrieve the paper.

"Sure, you can put it on the desk in the office back there." The younger boy went back to cleaning and bobbed his head in the direction of another door behind the counter.

"OK." Ken happy to be helping walked over and entered the cramped little room. Glancing around he noticed that it was a little disorganized but didn't put too much thought behind it, considering he had seen similar situations plenty of times. He noticed an open journal on the desk and a number of other receipts and invoices scattered on top. Shrugging, he placed the latest addition on top then stopped. Staring in shock, he reached down and picked up the book. Quickly, he leafed through a number of pages in disbelief.

"Ken-kun?" Breaking from his momentary stupor, he looked pointedly at the other boy. "Is something wrong?" Omi asked confused by the other's obvious shock.

"Omi! These books haven't been updated in over a month!"

"Oh, sorry," the smaller boy's hand automatically reaching up to scratch the back of his head, "guess I've been kinda busy lately. I'll get around to them soon - I hope."

"You can't just let these sit. Why hasn't your accountant been helping you?"

An embarrassed blush coloured Omi's cheeks. "I, uh, I don't have an accountant."

"What! Don't tell me you've been doing these by yourself?" Omi nodded. "And taking care of the shop?" Another bob. "Are you still in school too?" Another hesitant yes. "Omi, how can one kid possibly take on so much responsibility? You can't do all this alone." Making a hasty decision, Ken squared his shoulders and stated, "So I'm going to help you."

"Nani?" It was Omi's turn to be shocked. He wasn't exactly sure what Ken was getting at but he knew the brunette was serious about whatever he was offering.

"I'll help you get these books back in order."

"Really? Do you think you can?"

"Sure, this is a pretty small business. This should be cake."

"How can you be so certain?"

It was Ken's turn to blush and something passed briefly behind his sea-kissed eyes that Omi couldn't name. "Yeah, well, I used to help at my dad's work in the accounting department. I needed an intern job and they needed help. I worked there for almost a year before I got out."

Omi wasn't sure why but the way Ken said that he 'got out' left him wondering. There was a deeper connotation to the words but he felt now was not the time to ask. A new grin forming, Omi realized that if this was something Ken could use to keep his mind off of his current predicament somewhat then why not let him get the business back in order. "Well, if you think you can do it, go ahead. I know I won't have time to play around with it."

"Great, now is everything in here that I need? Bank statements, invoices, supply forms, receipts?" He started looking around and heading towards the filing cabinets behind.

"They should be. Everything related to the shop should be somewhere in this room." Ken paused a moment and glanced over his shoulder at Omi. He wasn't sure why that statement bothered him so much but it left him wondering why something other than the shop might be in here or vise versa. _Perhaps he's talking about the apartments above and superintendent matters. Yeah, that's it._ Shrugging it off, he resumed his rummaging through the files.

Omi helped point out things to him. Where certain items were located and such before asking, "Do you think you'll be ok here for a while? I've got to make those deliveries still and I don't want to leave you alone if you need me."

"I'll be fine. Besides, Momoe's out there right?" She had come in about an hour ago and their meeting was brief, but already he felt comfortable around her. He didn't think he would have a problem going to her if he needed to.

Omi noted with some satisfaction that Ken was already absorbed in his new task. Accepting the observation, he said, "Alright, I'll see you when I get back Ken-kun."

"Bai, Omiitchi." Ken waved absently behind him while sifting through some papers. The younger boy left to run his errands leaving a determined brunette behind.

- v – v -

"Hello?"

Barely glancing up long enough to make eye contact, the brunette smiled. "You're home early." His gaze quickly fell back to the mass of papers sprawled out all around him.

Frowning, the redhead moved some papers aside and sat on the couch just behind the goalie. "Early? I've been gone most of the day. I'm late."

"Really?" Ken answered as if on automatic.

"Yeah, I stayed longer than I thought with Aya-chan. What is all that you're looking at?" Finally voicing his curiosity, Ran picked up a random paper and frowned at all the numbers.

"Oh this?" Ken tore his eyes away and looked up at his scarlet-haired companion, "I'm trying to redo all the expense reports for the Koneko. It's been quite a chore, but I've almost got it all worked out."

"Oh, so this is what Omi meant." Ran said more to himself than for his companion.

"Huh?"

"I called earlier to see how you were doing after practice. When you didn't answer I called Omi. He said you were holed up in the office helping with the shop's books. I didn't realize he meant you were re-working them all."

Shrugging dismissively, the young man said, "It couldn't be helped. They were such a mess I had to start from scratch."

"Scratch? How far back did you have to go?"

"Only a couple of years. That's as far back as when the store opened."

A couple of year's worth of numbers? Just thinking about it sent his mind spinning. He may have been the son of two prominent bankers but that didn't mean he was a math wiz. In fact, he hated it. He much preferred the written word over the monotony of numbers. Lines of figures and formulas held no meaning for him, but a single word could touch the soul. Glancing at the mass of papers scattered around him, he wondered aloud, "And where are you now?"

Ken scanned a couple of papers as reassurance before answering. "About two months ago."

"And you did all that in _one_ afternoon?" Ran asked incredulously.

Blushing, Ken nodded. "Like I told Omi, it's not that big of a business. When I helped my dad's work, it was much more complex. The construction company, service, land and real estate departments, accounts receivable, equipment rentals, permits and government issues. And that was just in Japan. I won't even go into all the international stuff. This was easy." He shrugged again as if this should have been obvious.

Ran leaned back and ran a hand through crimson bangs. "I just had no idea you could do all this stuff."

"There's a lot I never mentioned in my interviews, if that's what you're talking about. They don't really care if you're smart as long as you can play well." He offered somberly.

"Well, I would have been interested." Ken smiled and his cheeks flushed. From Ran's position, he couldn't see how his comment affected the younger man. Instead, he decided to change the subject considering he wasn't sure how to take the remark himself. "Are you hungry?"

The flush immediately vanished at his wince and the subsequent smack to the head. "I completely forgot! I can't believe I did that!"

"It's ok. I wasn't really expecting you to cook."

"Even still I said that I would and then I got all caught up in the numbers. I can try to whip something up real fast if you want." Ken started to get up but a gentle hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Don't worry about it. I'll make dinner, just try and finish up what you can before it's done, so we can clean all this up. I don't want to crush anything while I'm sleeping."

For a moment, Ken sat shocked. At the mention of Ran's sleeping arrangements, he realized he had gone the entire day without having a panic attack. Yet now that he remembered, the thought of being alone at night still terrified him. And here Ran was already suggesting that he would be staying again tonight. The small relieved smirk that started to form grew quickly into an ear to ear grin. "Don't worry, I'll have it all cleaned up before bed."

"Good." Ran nodded then headed off to the kitchenette. Both set about their tasks for a while until Ken finished off the day he was working on and began collecting the pages around him. After he gathered up the mass of papers and set them into piles for him to easily pick up where he left off, he decided to help Ran get the table set for dinner. Lilac eyes glanced up at his entrance and a brief upturn of the lips flashed for an instant. "Finished?"

"For the moment." Ken grabbed some plates and headed for the table. His thoughts began to wander now that he wasn't staring at a ledger and working the problems. As he went over the flow of funds he noticed a couple of items that made him uneasy. He had seen entries like these before and he didn't like seeing them now any more than he had before. In fact, after working for the company these anomalies downright made him nauseous. He hadn't even realized he'd zoned out completely until a deep voice broke him out of it.

"You look as if you're unhappy about something. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Ken tried to laugh it off but the redhead wasn't buying it. As a matter of fact, the older man seemed to see right through him. A slight frown and the crossing of arms over a firm chest was enough to quiet his soft chuckles. Sighing, he admitted, "Alright, so there's one thing that's been bothering me. In the Koneko's books, I mean."

"What's that?" Ran listened as he went back to cooking, satisfied that he was getting his companion to open up.

"Well, from everything I've been able to find, the funds in which to start the shop are still a mystery to me. And there have been a number of anonymous deposits made periodically to keep the shop going. But I have no records of loans or gifts or anything. I don't know where that money's coming from and I don't like it."

"Maybe it's coming from a personal account or something?"

"It's a possibility but I don't know." Sighing heavily, Ken plunked down in his seat. "I've seen things like that before and it always leads to no good."

Ran regarded the younger man briefly wondering what that comment was supposed to mean exactly. And when he noted the stern frown on the brunette's smooth features it made him all the more curious. "Why do you say that?"

Ken's head shot up and he looked as if he were a deer caught in headlights. He clearly had not meant to make that last comment out loud and was surprised to find that he had. "No reason, really. Just a thought." He said too quickly.

Picking up Ken's plate to fill it, Ran suggested, "Look if it's bothering you that much, why don't you just ask Omi about it tomorrow? I'm sure there's a logical explanation for it." He placed the full plate in front of the thoughtful brunette and took his own.

"Yeah."

Changing the subject, Ran announced, "You've had a rather busy day today. More than I would have liked you to have, anyway. And you have therapy tomorrow. After dinner you should probably call it a night." Seating himself opposite Ken, he started eating.

"Geeze mom, you haven't even been back long before you start harping on me." Ken smirked up at the redhead, tone dripping with playful sarcasm. He was actually thankful for the change.

"Well, someone's got to look out for your wellbeing. I obviously can't leave it up to you."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I'll let you win this once, but only because I _am_ rather tired." And he was. As an afterthought he added, "Guess I've gotten used to those mid-morning and afternoon naps. Skipping those and all that concentration on numbers has kinda tuckered me out." But he refused to be bested even if it was the truth. Taking on his cheerful, playful tone again, he shook a finger at the man. "You hear? Don't expect this to happen often if at all from here on out."

Ran conceded easily considered he had gotten his way. "If that's all I can get, than I'll be happy with that." A playful smirk lighted pale features. Reaching out a hand, he gently pinched a tanned cheek. "That's my good boy. Now if you eat everything on that plate, you can have dessert before bed."

Rolling his eyes and groaning, he answered, "Thanks, mom!" And they laughed at the comfortable moment between them.

w – k – w – k – w – k

Well, I hope it wasn't too bad, especially after that wait. I hope you liked seeing how their relationships are growing. And sorry to all those Yoji fans out there. I know he's not getting as much screen time as the others right now but I'm hoping as the plot progresses we'll see a lot more of him.

Yoji: Of course you don't have to wait if you want to see a lot more of me. I can show you right now.

s-k: Dang it Yoji! Get some clothes on! My husband's right behind me. I don't think he would appreciate the show.

Yoji: Why don't you ask him? –waggles eyebrows- Hmmmm. –s-k glares viciously at blonde- I was just kidding!

Ken: You should know better than that, Yotan. I think she's warned you at least 3-10 times already about stuff like that.

s-k: That's right! . –huff-

Yoji: Don't tell me Kenken that you aren't enjoying the show at least?

. –Ran glares daggers at blonde-

Ken: I don't think I should answer that. –blushes furiously-

. –violet eyes bare down on brunette-

Yoji: Fine. If you aren't mature enough to say you like what you see, then I'll go find someone who is. –turns and leaves muttering- Now where did chibi run off to?

Ran: He says we're not mature? I beg to differ.

s-k: Let it go, Ran. He's already gone. Well, now that that's all over… As I was saying, once the plot further develops we should hopefully be seeing a lot more of all the boys and even a few others. Of course I'm not sure how happy you'll all be about it. –quickly runs off to hide-

Ken: Um, on behalf of shiki-kun please review. I know that we would really appreciate it too. Right, Ran?

Ran: Aa.

Ken: Thanks for the help. –sigh- So anyway, thanks for sticking with us and all your patience! And please, please, please review! Ja ne, minna! . –waves cheerfully- . :D


	20. Therapy to Relapse

God, he was sore. Therapy lasted longer than originally scheduled, but that was more or less his own fault. They were progressing so well that Ken wanted to push the envelope and see how far he could go. And he was too stubborn and had too much pride to allow the mild discomfort that grew steadily into throbbing pain to stop him. And he was very surprised when his therapy coach, Kurogani-san didn't cut the session short when he winced halfway through, as well as near the end.

Still, he was glad to have gone for so long. He was used to rigorous training and lying around in bed did not sit well with him. The dull constant ache shooting up his leg was a welcome change, letting him know he was still alive. Of course trying not to limp down the hall in an openly blatant manner was a whole other issue. Each step was measured and carefully made, one foot in front of the other. So lost in concentration he was ill prepared for the sudden collision with the wall behind him.

"Asshole!" A familiar voice hissed. The word punctuated when the tight hands clutching his shirt pulled him forward only to slam him back into the wall again. "You asshole! I can't believe you! How could you?"

His momentary shock fell away and quickly he schooled his features into an emotionless façade. Not bothering to look at the man who assaulted him, he calmly asked, "How could I what, Kase?"

Disbelieving his own ears, the older man stumbled for words before finally giving up. Hastily he glanced around and spotted a small vacant room. Not wishing to have any interruptions, the taller brunette dragged the other into the little division. In the distance, Ken heard the soft ding of the elevator and sighed. If Kase hadn't shown up he would be on his way up to Aya's room to meet with Ran. He was not pleased with this interruption. Once inside the room, Kase regained his voice, "How could you do that to _me_ after everything we've been through?"

Ken tried to steel himself against the flux of emotion he heard in the question. "For the same reason you brushed me aside so easily."

"Damn it, Ken! I didn't do it to spite you. Don't you realize? I…." A shaky hand ran through cropped hair. "All I want is for you to be safe. And when you were… when I couldn't find you… I – I feared the worst."

As Kase's voice got progressively more choked, Ken could no longer maintain his indifference and anger. He glanced up to look at his long time friend and noticed the tears that trailed down his face. Immediately, he felt a pang of guilt at how much he hurt his friend. "Oh Kase, I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that when you wanted to throw me in to some clinic I was hurt and angry at you. I'm sorry."

Deep brown eyes looked into troubled seas. And suddenly arms were flung around the goalie who returned the embrace. "Oh, Ken, I've missed you. Don't ever do that to me again, I was completely undone until they called and said you were here."

"Called?"

"Yes, when the car I sent to take you to the clinic called me and said you already checked out I immediately began my search for you. I used a couple of contacts and got an address for that Fujimiya person. But when I sent someone to check if you were there, the landlord said he had moved out and didn't leave a forwarding address. I checked back with the hospital and asked if you had scheduled any therapy sessions yet and they said you did. So I asked them to call me the moment you showed up and keep you there until I arrived. I was caught up at work and only managed to get here in time to see you leaving. I'm sorry I just didn't know what else to do."

"You spied on me?"

"What other option did you give me?"

"I would have called you eventually."

"And I was supposed to just sit back and wait? That's rather unfair of you. Do you have any idea what I had to do to set everything up so that they wouldn't know where you were? Not that it totally mattered, they are already wary of your new found friends."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you should leave them and go to the clinic like I wanted you to."

"And why the hell should I? I don't want to go someplace where the people could care less about me. Aya, Omi and Yoji are my friends and I want to be with them since you won't help me."

"Argh! You have no idea what's going on do you? If you had just listened to me in the first place everything would be fine. No one in the clinic would be in danger because they _are_ so indifferent. Yes they may not be as buddy buddy as your new friends but they would be safe. Right now, all you're doing is endangering their lives. They were already snooping around about your accident and got themselves on the radar. I know Fujimiya has already been told to 'cease and desist.' As of now, you're still considered comatose, but the moment _they_ catch wind of you up and about, not only will you be in danger but those around you too. Do you want your new friends to suffer needlessly?"

A voice echoed in his mind, _Others will suffer._ He had been warned, but by who? A voice that sounded familiar yet he couldn't see a face nor think of a name. Still he squared his shoulders and looked Kase dead in the eye, "I'll protect them. Aya knows Kendo as well. We would stop them before anyone got hurt."

"Like you stopped them last time?"

"I was taken off guard. I did what I could but it just wasn't enough. I'll be ready for them next time."

"Next time? Ken, you almost died. Next time they just may try and finish what they started. You're still not up to speed, how can you stop them?"

"I will do whatever it takes. _They_ won't take my friends. I won't let them."

"How can say that? You can't always be there to protect them. If you're not careful, they could end up like Tsuki-san."

"What? What happened to Tsuki?"

"You don't know?" Kase sighed then reluctantly continued, "Tsuki was in an accident almost three weeks ago. He was looking into your accident as well, that's the only reason your friends are still ok. The recent activity was blamed on him at first, but when it didn't stop and Fujimiya called one of their hounds he was warned."

"Is Tsuki ok?"

"No, he's alive for the moment. The doctor said if his condition remains stable for the next few days they'll take him out of ICU. They practically put him in the same state as you." Ken tried to absorb the new information. For a moment he recalled how the others had started when he mentioned Tsuki's name a few days ago in the hospital and realized that they knew. He wasn't sure if he should be mad at them or thank them. Kase's soft voice pulled him from his reverie, "That isn't all of it."

"What else could there be?"

"Maybe you should sit down."

"Just tell me damn it!"

"Ken, Yoshi was with him. He didn't make it."

Ken felt like he had just been slapped across the face - hard! He just couldn't believe his ears, Yoshi Fujikawa was dead? The man who had been his idol. The man he aspired to be. He still remembered the first time he met Yoshi years ago when he joined the junior league. Even though Ken was often smiling and cheerful, he had been a very shy boy growing up. This was primarily due to his background, but that all changed when he met Yoshi.

The man had seen something in the youth and unofficially taken Ken under his wing to nourish and encourage. Ken did everything he did and soon the shy boy had broken free of his shell and even flourished in a field of strangers. The brunette had also managed to play with Yoshi in an All-star game at the end of last season, which had been a dream of his. This tight little group of Ken's were in the planning stages of a trip to America in the off season. Ken could only guess that the trip was cancelled following his 'accident.'

_Accident? What accident?_ His wasn't some stupid mishap on his motorcycle as the media claimed. And he was absolutely certain that this wasn't really an accident either.

A wash of emotions coursed through him. At first he was shocked at the news. His thoughts pulling him through grief and heartache and regret. But now his mind wandered down the darker path and started succumbing to an emotion stronger than the rest; anger. The fate that had befallen him was full of ups and downs, but he had accepted the hand dealt him. And the fact that fate decided to frown upon those he cared for as well only made him that much angrier.

Kase waited patiently for Ken to understand and deal with the news but when this frightening transformation came over the younger boy, he worried. Ken's head was bowed, chocolate locks hiding the furious seas beneath. Hands that only moments ago hung limply at his sides were so tight and strained that they trembled. "Ken?"

"those bastards." It could barely be called a whisper, but it held enough venom to make even the older man take a step back. "Those bastards," he hissed louder through clenched teeth. A sharp pain pierced his mind, but he ignored it. "Those Bastards!"

"Ken…."

"They won't get away with this." The pain started in the middle of his forehead and pushed outward.

"They have."

"Not for long." His head began to throb.

"And what can you do? You know better than anyone how they work. They can do whatever they want whenever they want and however they want."

"Not any more." His vision began to blur.

"Don't do this. It won't stop anything. And it won't bring Yoshi back!"

"I don't care. I'll make them pay for everything they've ever done. I'll make them hurt. I'll make them suffer. And then I'll kill them." The thunderous pounding in his ears made it difficult to understand the other soccer player but still he vainly tried to ignore the agony in his mind.

"God, Ken, what the hell's come over you? This isn't like you. Now stop it before it's too late."

"It's already too late. They've taken everything from me. They've threatened and hurt my friends. And I will not let them get away with it any more. They'll pay with their lives. I'll see to that!" He was lightheaded from the pain and force of emotion yet he refused to succumb to the darkness that danced at the edges of his vision.

"No! Don't. This is madness!"

"No! It's jus – tice… It's pay… payment….I – I – ugh!" Ken fell to the ground screaming, clutching his head. His overtaxed body just couldn't hold out against the blazing fire in his mind. Deep blue-green eyes rolled back and the thin form began to convulse. An instant before the blanket of black fell over him, a pale face framed with scarlet strands came into his vision. Weakly he reached out for it but it was all for naught as night descended. And then thankfully, nothing.

"What the hell happened?" Yoji demanded as he entered the room. "Chibi just called and told me you two were here."

Ran glanced over his shoulder for a moment and sighed. "I don't know exactly." He answered flatly. And to be honest, he really didn't know _exactly_ what had caused…. He shuddered at the memory and quickly turned back toward the window seeking calm.

Ken was late. Ran had set his watch to go off when therapy was over as a heads up. But ten minutes later, still no Ken. He started to worry. When it was almost a half-hour later, he couldn't wait any longer. He offered a hasty apology to Aya before heading down to find the brunette. He guessed that Ken failed to notice the time, instead trying to push himself farther. But what he saw when he stepped off the elevator more than surprised him.

Ken was being pulled into a room by some unknown person. Fearing the worst, Ran slipped into predator mode and crept up to the room, readying himself to take out the would-be threat. But as he snuck closer he recognized the pair of bickering voices and frowned. Kase. If asked, he wouldn't be able to answer why he just didn't barge in as soon as he got there. But if he thought about it, he would have to say that he figured this might be the only way to get some answers right now. Ken had clearly been reluctant to reveal anything important at the moment so he had to take what he could get.

He didn't know how long they had been talking before he arrived, but he heard enough to leave him, well, a mixture of things. First and foremost was confusion. He had heard them talk, and they said a lot, but nothing specific. Everything was vague and left no solid leads. What did surprise him was the betrayal he felt at Ken's responses. It was blatantly obvious now that the soccer player knew much more than he was letting on. And all his own advances at trying to piece the puzzle together had been met with such resistance, for them to talk so casually actually hurt.

But that all changed when Ken started screaming. In less than a heartbeat he was by the brunette's side. The sight will be with him forever. Automatically, he had pushed a frantic Kase aside and tried to help Ken. Their eyes met for only an instant before rolling back once more. He kept calling the youth yet nothing seemed to bring Ken back to him.

Some nurses must have heard the commotion because a couple suddenly showed up, one preparing a syringe. Easily taking over the situation, Ran and Kase could only watch helplessly from the sides. The needle punctured Ken's arm and depressed. The drugs instantly took effect and Ken slipped into darkness. The nurses put him on a gurney and brought him here. Everything happened so quickly the whole thing seemed surreal to him. But one quick glance at the still form on the bed confirmed that it was no nightmare.

"Where's Kase?" Yoji's question drew his attention once more.

Turning he frowned. "He left, but he said he would be back tonight." Kase had been freaking out behind him demanding to know what was happening when Ken had his attack. Deeply shaken he announced that he had to leave but he was going to be back tonight no matter what. Ran was not looking forward to the meeting, but that didn't stop him from being anxious about it either. He had questions and it seemed that Kase may be the better source to get them.

"So how's the kid doing?" Yoji jerked his head in the direction of the slumbering brunette.

Ran sighed and his shoulders slumped just a hair. "We're not sure. Even the doctors can't explain what happened. They think it may have been some kind of panic attack but I don't think so. It was….. God, Yoji it was the most frightening thing I've ever seen. They're going to send someone up once he's awake to _talk_ to him. They didn't want to wait for his scheduled appointment tomorrow to figure out what's going on. In the meantime, they're going to keep him overnight for observation."

"Damn. Poor kid's only just gotten out the other day, only to land himself back here for no other reason than a panic attack. He's not gonna be happy when he finds out."

"No he won't be and as much as I wish I could take him out of here, I know this is probably for the best."

"Do you have any idea as to what triggered the attack?"

"All I know is Ken and Kase were talking. Ken said that they would pay for what they did and the next thing I know I'm running into the room because Ken's screaming." Ran wasn't really sure if he should tell Yoji about how Ken was saying he would kill whoever it was that was after him. He knew that most of the claim was due to his emotional reaction to the situation. But for some reason, Ran also believed that Ken meant every word.

"They? Who are they? And what do you mean running into the room? Weren't you already there?"

"I've yet to find out who _they_ are. And no, I wasn't in the room officially."

"So if you weren't in the room then how do you know what they said?" Yoji was intrigued now. He could probably guess how but it was more fun to make the redhead squirm before admitting what he did.

"I was standing outside the room listening."

"So you were eavesdropping?" Yoji smiled at Ran's scowl. "You sly dog, you were! I didn't think you had it in you. So what else did you hear?"

Ran chose to ignore the blonde's comments and get down to the subject at hand. "I found out Ken knows more than he's telling us."

"You didn't know that?" The playboy's tone laden with sarcasm.

"I was hoping he would trust us enough to give us something to go on."

Yoji sat for a few moments mulling over what the redhead had just said before saying, "May I ask you a question?" At Ran's nod, he continued, "How long have you known Ken?"

"About two months."

"And of that time, how long has he been awake?"

"Just over a week."

"So in other words, you've only _known_ him based upon interviews and tv spots for those two months but you never actually spoke with him until about a week ago. You've had time to adjust and start to figure out who Ken was. You feel like you've _known_ him because of everything you did while _he_ was still in the coma. When in reality he's only just met _you_ a week ago. And you expect him to tell you everything the moment he woke up? If I was in his place I wouldn't tell you anything either. I was completely shocked when he agreed to move in with the chibi. That in itself shows he trusts you to some degree already. It's way more than I would have done. He doesn't even know for sure whether or not we're good or bad guys. We do, but can he say for certain? You should be happy with what he has given you."

Ran thought it over for a long while before answering. And when he did it was quiet and thoughtful, "I want him to trust me."

"So do I, but we're going to have to earn it. And that takes time. He's already given us the benefit of the doubt. Let's not screw that up." Yoji decided not to point out that eavesdropping may not be the best way to go, but he felt Ran would figure that out on his own. Still since they did have this new information, why let it go to waste?

"I will do my best."

"Good. Now all we have to do is figure out who _they_ are."

"That is what I've been trying to do for a while now. I have a feeling that Kase knows too. He kept saying that if Ken wasn't careful they would find him and kill him. He even said that we were all in danger just for being with him."

"Then that would explain why he was so adamant about not telling anyone Ken was awake."

"And that is exactly why I said that." The return of a familiar voice said from the doorway. Both men turned to see the now J-league manager entering the room.

w – k – w – k – w – k – w – k

I hope you enjoyed it! As always, please read and review!

s-k – Wow, I can't even begin to express how sorry I am for the delay. My muses have remained ever elusive and so much has happened since my last post to this story. Which I really can't believe was over a year ago.

Yoji – Yeah no kidding. Do you have any idea how hard it is on a person when they don't get any action for that long?

Ken – Shush Yoji. There are other stories out there with you getting plenty.

s-k – No Ken, he's right. And I feel horrible about it. I can only hope that some of my recent activity can build up some writing energy again. It's a new house and I am trying to find a good energy area to write. Along with time too.

Yoji – How can you not find time for us? We should be irresistible!

s-k – You are irresistible, however real life is hardly accommodating for hobbies any more. I'm supposed to be studying for my Series 7. But that's so boring I've been trying to revisit writing and get my imagination going again. With everything that's going on, I can't promise regular posts. You'll just have to bare with me. I will endeavor to get something up for summer. But that's the best I can do.

Ken – Well, if its all you can do, we can handle it. Right guys? . –cricket, cricket– Thanks. That was so unhelpful.

s-k – Don't worry about it Ken, they all have a right to be mad. Still, I appreciate all those out there reading anyway. And I would like to give an extra special thanks to HeatherR for being a beta for me on this chap! I really appreciate it! Also a special thanks to all who have reviewed in the meantime! You guys are the best! . :D Ja mata!


End file.
